


Only His (A Klaus Mikaelson Love Story) {Book 1}

by BewareTheBear



Series: Only His Series [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Love, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheBear/pseuds/BewareTheBear
Summary: It's been an adventure. Since 1864 Alexandria “Alex” Elizabeth Salvatore has traveled across the globe enjoying her vampire life. Sure her brothers have had their little tiffs, and she's had her fair share of mishaps but they have always stayed true to one another. The year is now 2009 and her brothers have gone back to the original setting of where their undead lives began, this time featuring their sire as a human. It seems once Alex steps foot into town everything ascends into a downward spiral of monsters, legends, and myths.Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals. All copyrights and ownership go to The CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, Michael Narducci and L.J Smith. I only own my original characters and original dialogue. {10/20/2016} ~ {10-27-2017}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is always wearing a golden heart locket. It has an "A" carved into it with two photos inside. One of her with her brothers, Damon and Stefan, and a photo of just her parents, Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore. It's also her daylight necklace when she doesn't feel like wearing her family ring, which also has an "A" carved into it.

###  [Alex](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=tan+girl+with+blonde+hair&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSmQEJt73bsjGKt9MajQELEKjU2AQaBgg9CEMIFQwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKKQf2BnqGekcnRrlD6MfnR34HvIc0DHpJckx6iXrJbc8zDG2PMsxnDIaMHTyx2TfQy4KNAdA8GZu1SLJraSeRwjpLbDfebcFlSqqGb3O_1PxU8gOrlPOyO_16IKCAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEeEO30gw&ved=0ahUKEwj03vH9g7ndAhXIqFkKHdh_AGkQ2A4IJygB&biw=1366&bih=671)’s P.O.V

“Please, I'm hurt.” I heard Elena faintly said as I noticed I was laying in a chair. I tried to move my wrist, but there was a rope binding them together. With every move, the vervain burned more into my skin, and it hurt so much I wanted to scream in pain. I opened my eyes and saw a man sitting in front of me. He was facing towards Elena as he untied the ropes around her wrists and ankles. I could tell Elena was afraid of him and I continued to try and get free. I decided to move my feet, to walk over to him and get him away from her, but my ankles were bound together by a vervain rope as well.

“I know. Just a taste.” The man, who kidnapped us, said to Elena as he showed his vampire face. I struggled against the ropes even harder than before.

“Hey! Leave her alone.” I yelled at him, but he ignored me. As the man continued to try and bite Elena on her wound, she a let out a small but high pitched scream. I continued to struggle but stopped when I felt like the ropes were digging into my skin. Soon, a lady arrived and stopped the mystery man from biting Elena.

“Trevor! Control yourself.” She scolded him and he stopped moving closer to Elena. His face went back to normal and turned to the lady with an annoyed expression. He then stood up, walked towards her, and made eye contact with her for a moment.

“Buzzkill.” He said before bumping shoulders with her and leaving the room. Elena and I were now left alone with this mystery lady. Elena looked over at me and saw that I was still sitting at the other end of the couch, tied up in vervain ropes, but didn't do anything. Thanks for the help there friend. When she turned back to the girl I rolled my eyes at the fact that she decided to get answers instead of getting the ropes, that were _burning into my skin,_ off of me. You know if you untie me, the integration process would go a lot faster.

“What do you want from us?” Elena asked the girl as she slowly sat up on the couch. I looked at the girl as she stared at Elena with amazement.

“Oh my god, you look just like her.” She said to Elena. Yay, Elena looks like Katherine. Can we go now?

“But I'm not. Please, whatever you -” Elena began to beg.

“Be quiet!” The lady said to her.

“Elena, I would shut up if you want to stay alive,” I said to her but she ignored me and kept the Q&A going. Elena stood up from the couch and slowly started to walk towards Rose. This conversation was not going to go well at all unless I got free of these ropes somehow.

“But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert," Elena gestured towards me. "And this is Alexandria Salvatore." I moved both my arms up and slightly waved at the girl Elena was talking to, but one of my wrists went up a little bit higher than the other one. Which caused the rope to move against my wrists again and for me to quickly put my arms in my lap, so the rope wouldn't move against my wrist anymore. "You don't have to do this.” Elena pleaded with her.

“I know who you two are, I said be quiet.” She shouted at Elena and I sat up a little more. You can guess what happened with the ropes, around my ankles and feet, when I moved.

“Elena…” I said, worried about her life. She needs to be careful because this vampire was annoyed by her and I know how these things end. No matter how much I dislike her at times, she is my friend and I will protect her from any serious bodily harm.

“What do you want?” Elena asked curiously as if all her fear left her body. The lady slapped her hard and she fell on the couch, unconscious, next to me.

"Elena!" I yelled. I went to move towards her, but my skin pressed up against the ropes as I moved, which forced me to stay put on the couch.

“I want you to be quiet.” The mystery lady said to her and I sighed again, but this time it was towards the girl who slapped Elena. This is why you don't push an annoyed vampire’s buttons. The lady looked over at me and I gave her a fake smile.

“Can you untie me now?” I asked her while holding up my hands, even though it hurt to do so. She rolled her eyes, walked up to me, and started to untie the rope around my wrists. Once she untied the rope, she then dropped it on the floor. I grabbed my wrists and rubbed the raw red skin, where the rope used to be, then sighed in relief.

“I don’t know why he put so much vervain on these ropes.” She mumbled and I laughed under my breath. I could tell taking off the rope, around my wrists, burned her hands. The lady stood up and I moved to untie the rope around my ankles. I was still in [my dress](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=black+masquerade+ball+gowns&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSmAEJU8duXl-wsRgajAELEKjU2AQaBggUCAAICgwLELCMpwgaYQpfCAMSJ4cCiA-HD0PNG-QbwQKEB4UH2BLKO8g7yTvKMMs74STmK8Y77zvPMBowpxA8xPDREfRbfDYW8DjHw3jO1yG9Qq1nRlz0KVLAVAg7eoVNpiOQ8G91ER_1kbTU7IAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgTb8ZO7DA&ved=0ahUKEwiB842kjt_dAhWBm1kKHYVsD9oQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657) from the Masquerade party. Once the rope was untied I rubbed the red skin on my ankles before kicking the vervain rope away from me.

“Thanks,” I said and began to rub my wrists again. It still felt like the rope was still wrapped around them.

“Sorry about this, but we had to make sure that you wouldn’t run away. Since you're a vampire and all.” She explained to me. I looked around as I nodded, telling her that I understood where she was coming from. I mean I would do the same thing. I saw that I was in an old mansion with the windows boarded up. I turned to her and looked at her hand to see that she didn’t have a daylight ring.

“Trust me that's the last thing I would do," I said and she just looked at me. "This isn't the first time I’ve been kidnapped. Anyways, do you mind telling me your name? Because I have the weirdest feeling that I'm going to be here for a little while."

“I’m Rose and that guy that was here earlier," She gestured in the direction where the mystery guy walked away. "His name is Trevor,” Rose said and I smiled. At least I know both of their names now and I can stop calling them mystery guy and lady.

I placed my hands on the edge of the couch and pushed off of it as I stood up. I looked down and brushed off my dress before wiping off my hands. I took off my heels and placed them on the ground next to the couch before walking up to Rose, so we were about an arm's length away from each other. She was a few inches taller than me because she was wearing heels too, but I didn't care because my shoes were killing me. I smiled and curtsied, while lifting both sides on my dress slightly, in a dramatic manner. I looked up at her with a smile, that was both kind and devious.

“Alexandria Salvatore at your serves," I stood back up slowly and smirked at her. I looked around with curiosity and wonder. I then looked at the couch behind me, to see that Elena was still out cold, from Rose slapping her, against the couch and sighed. I turned back to Rose and gestured to Elena by waving my hand, lazily, at her. "And you know her name,” I said to Rose.

I saw her nod slightly as she glanced at Elena. Without a word spoken to me she turned and walked up the stairs that lead to a hallway outside of the room, we were in. I sighed and looked around, letting my guard drop down a little so that if anyone walked into this room they would know that I was afraid to be here. I began to wander around the room as I notice the broken chandelier on the floor and how the windows were boarded up with wood. I walked back towards the couch so that I can keep my eyes on the entrance to the room.

After a few moments, I turned around and noticed there was the old chair I was sitting in and a lamp next to it. I looked over at Elena and sighed before grabbing her right arm and placing it around my neck. I picked her up and managed to lay her on the couch, without falling on top of her. I stood up and looked down at her before begin consumed by my thoughts.

~

I was pacing in front of the couch with a million questions running through my head. Why were we here? Why did they kidnap us? And how do I get Elena and I out of here unharmed? Take that one back; I can break a window, grab Elena, and run for it. Soon, I heard a groan come from Elena and stopped moving. As she opened up her eyes and held her head, she began looking around and noticed she was laying back on the couch again, then became confused about how she got there. After looking at her surroundings for a while, her eyes fell on me, and I walked up to her. I kneeled before her and moved her face to the side to see if her head was injured or bleeding.

"Alex?" She asked. I stopped examining her face to look her in the eyes. "Where are we?" I sighed before looking around the dusty old room, then back at her. I could feel the fear radiating off of her.

"I don't know," I said to her sadly. She stood up slowly from the couch, after refusing my help. I watched as she walked around the room to try and figure a way out.

"Where are the other two? The ones who kidnapped us?" She asked me and I shrugged before gesturing towards the entrance of the room. Two serial staircases led up to the entrance and I looked around worried.

"They went that way, and I have no idea where they are." Elena stared at the entrance and I sighed. "So, please don't do anything stupid," I said to her and saw her nod, even though I knew she would probably try to escape on her own in a few minutes.

When Elena stopped staring, she started to wander around the room. I went back over to the couch and sat down. I closed my eyes for two seconds and sighed as I try to relax in a very stressful situation. My eyes snapped open when I heard a staircase creak. I turned my head to see Elena walking up the stairs to the doorway. I sat up and quickly walked over to her, in order to stop her.

"Elena!" I whisper-yelled at her. She didn't turn around so I speeded in front of her. "Elena, don’t you dare go out there," I growled.

“And here I thought you were the only Salvatore that actually let me make my own decisions,” Elena said and continued to walk up the stairs to the hallway, but I stopped her again.

“Yes, but you’ve never been in this situation before. These vampires seem to be as old as Kathrine, which means I might not be able to stop them.” I explained.

“I’ll take my chances.” She snapped and moved around me. I dropped my head and closed my eyes. If you die, Rose and Trevor are the least of my problems. I turned around and saw she already went down the hallway then sighed in frustration before I walked back over to the chair to sit down.

I sat there with my elbows on my knees as I held my chin in my hands. I closed my eyes and began to rock back and forth before I heard someone walking down the stairs. I looked up to see Elena and I sat up a little straighter as she walked over to the couch to sit next to me. She was pouting at the fact that her plan probably failed and crossed her arms, as she curled up on the couch. I sighed and began to wonder if she figured out anything on her little adventure. Then again, I only asked when I couldn't take the awkward silence in the room anymore.

“So, what did you find out?” I asked her awkwardly. Elena just turned her head towards me, still mad that her "master plan" failed, and moved a little closer to me.

“Some guy named Elijah is coming here,” Elena said to me and I looked at her confused. I've never met this Elijah guy in my life, why does he want me? If that's even why I'm here. I mean they could've just taken me because I was the only one with Elena last night as we were walking to her car. But then again the person who took us injected me with vervain in order to knock me out.

“To take us?” I asked, and she nodded. Well, that answers all my questions. This Elijah guy wanted both of us, and I hated not knowing why. I mean if you're going to kidnap me, at least tell me why you are kidnapping me of all people. I’m just a normal vampire. I took a deep breath, to calm my nerves and not freak out in front of Elena. We sat there in an awkward, but terrifying, silence.

~

After about thirty minutes of sitting on that couch, I stood up again and began to pace around in the room. Elena stood up from the couch and walked up to me, which caused me to stop pacing. “What?” I asked her.

“Look I know you’re freaking out,” Yeah, no shit Sherlock. “But how about we go find Rose and get some answers from her,” Elena suggested and I thought about it. I do want to know why this Elijah guy needed us…

“Fine, but I’m only going to make sure they don’t hurt you,” I explained and she nodded. We searched the whole house for her, till we found her in a room at the end of the hallway. Trevor wasn't with her and the only thing separating Elena and I from her was a beam of sunlight coming through a window that wasn't boarded up yet. Rose turned on the lamp.

"Why are we here?” Elena demanded. Rose walked over to a ripped up picture frame.

“You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them,” Rose said as she picked up the frame.

“Why won't you?” Elena asked.

“That's another one,” Rose said. Yeah, get used to it. She did a little twirl as she moved to her next location, then walked over to a window.

“You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere.” Elena said answering for the both of us. Once Rose covered up the window, she wiped her hands together, to get the dirt off of them. Rose walked over to a little wooden table in the middle of the room. She began to look through the dusty books that were in piles on the desk. "The least you can do is tell us what you want with the two of us.”

“I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service,” Rose said. Great, I’m a UPS package now. I leaned against the wall, next to me and Elena, because honestly, I was tired of all of this. Begin dragged back home, kidnapped, and not getting any straightforward answers. Why did I let you talk me into this, Damon?

“Delivery to who? Elijah?” I asked and she laughed as she continued to look through the books.

“Two points to the vampire,” She said and I smirked a little, even though Rose didn't see it.

“Who is he? Is he a vampire?” Elena asked her. No, Elena, he's Santa Claus. Of course, he's a vampire.

“He's one of the vampires, the originals,” Rose answered her and opened up another book. Ok, first, Elena and I are going to die the second this Elijah guy shows up if he is, or isn’t, working for the original family. Secondly, how many books are on that table? Because you've been doing the same thing for...What? Like twenty minutes.

“Crap,” I said, a little louder than I meant to, and that seemed to get Rose's attention. Rose closed the book she was looking through and turned to see me still leaning against the wall. I sighed and stood up before walking back over to Elena, and standing next to her. Rose looked at me surprised and Elena looked at me shocked on the fact that I knew who the originals were.

“Wait. Do you know them?” Elena asked me and I shook my head.

“I know _of_ them, but all my information is from the stories I've heard over the years.” I corrected her. Elena was not getting me in trouble with my brothers. If they know, I know even the tiniest piece of information about the people who are coming to take us, I’m dead. I mean it's not like I’m really good friends with them and we meet up for drinks every week. _No_! I've only heard stories about Klaus and how you shouldn't be his enemy...which I don't plan to be. “So why did you take me?” I asked Rose, trying to change the subject.

“We wanted to meet with Elijah," Klaus's older brother. "And they said he would only meet with us if we got the Salvatore sister as well,” Rose answered me. That makes no sense, I’ve never even met this Elijah guy or Klaus for that matter. What hell does he want with me? And I swear if it's for Klaus, I'm leaving Elena behind and taking a trip to Japan till this all blows over.

“Wait, who are the originals?” Elena asked us and Rose kept talking to me, ignoring Elena completely. I guess that’s what she gets for annoying her earlier.

“Trevor and I have been running for five-hundred years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.” Rose explained. More like answered every question I had earlier today.

“But why me?” Elena asked. Rose turned to her and I looked at her slightly offended, but not shocked. See Elena always had a way of making everything about her, which sometimes that was true, but this is not one of those moments.

“Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse.” Rose said to her as she turned back to the pile of books on the desk behind her.

“What curse? The sun and the moon curse?” Elena asked.

“Oh, you do know your history,” Rose said in both a surprised and mocking tone.

“Yup and Damon got shot in the back, with a mini wooden stake, for it,” I said while slightly laughing, but I stopped because Elena asked, yet again, another question.

“What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse.” Elena said. Rose turned around in order to correct her.

“No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.” Rose corrected her. Ok, I didn't see the whole sacrifice-involved-with-this-curse-plot-twist coming. By the way, who has to die in order for this curse to be broken?

“The sacrifice?” Elena asked confused.

“The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger.” Rose was about to say more, but I cut her when I realized what she meant. I didn't look at Elena though because I was in shock that this was how we break the curse, but I only kept eye contact with Rose.

“Which means, in order to break the curse Elena’s the one who has to die,” I said and then looked at Elena. She looked scared and I didn’t blame her.


	2. Chapter 2

### Alex’s P.O.V

Elena and I were still talking to Rose. We heard, Trevor I think his name was, walk in behind us. Elena didn't notice, but I turned my head and saw Trevor standing behind us casually with his hands on his hips. “Tell me more.” Elena basically commanded Rose.

“Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?” Trevor said as he grabbed a piece a wood to cover the window. Ok, what the actual fuck? I will not let this become a love square between Elena, my brothers, and this idiot.

“Please, don’t,” I groaned at him as I gave him an annoyed glare. “You sound like Damon.”

“And captivity seems to have pissed you off,” Trevor observed, and I flicked him off before he placed the wood on the window so that he could walk over to us.

“Screw you.”

“Who were you running from?” Elena asked quickly, which both stopped Trevor and me from arguing further, as well as, me talking about Damon.

She still hates him for snapping Jeremy's neck. Long Story short, Damon saw Kathrine again. Kathrine gave Damon hope that she was in love with him. Katherine took Damon's heart and crushed it in front of him. Not literally or he would be dead, which he isn’t. Damon went to Elena to try and pick up the pieces by kissing her and telling her how he felt about her, but she pushed him away. Elena said she will only ever love our little brother, Stefan.

Damon got angry. Jeremy walked into the room while this was happening and since he wanted to be a vampire before all this, Damon decided to grant him that wish without any vampire blood his system. Elena screamed and Damon left out of guilt.

“The Originals,” Trevor answered.

“Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?” Elena said, and I answered.

“They’re the first family of vampires from a thousand years ago.” Elena turned around to look at me. “They either trust you and let you live or they don't and they kill you. Pretty simple, really. I’m guessing you two pissed them off,” I said to Rose and Trevor.

“How do you know so much?” Trevor asked me.

“I read about them in Vampire Weekly.” I snapped at him.

“Anyway.” Trevor turned his attention back to Elena. “Rose and I pissed them off--”

“Mm-mmm” Rose interjected.

“Correction -- I pissed them off. Rose,” He pointed to her as he picked up a book. “Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they’ve wanted us dead.” He explained as he threw the book at my legs. Elena jumped in fright at the sound, whereas I didn’t react to it and both Trevor and I stared at each other. If looks could kill, we’d both be dead.

“What did you do?” Elena asked them, and I was wondering the same thing.

“He made the same mistake countless others did - he trusted Katerina Petrova,” Rose said. Why does that bitch have to be at the center of everything?

“Katherine. Of course.” I groaned.

“The one and only -- the first Petrova Doppelgänger,” Rose informed us as she began to walk out of the room. I turned as I watched her walk out.

“I helped her escape her fate, and now I've -- sorry, we've -- been marked ever since,” Trevor explained.

“Yup, because you don’t cross them.” I turned back to him. “Even I figured that out just by hearing simple rumors,” I said pointing out the obvious.

“Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again,” Rose told me and I crossed my arms. Trevor dropped the book, which slammed against the table, before flashing Elena a devious smile and me a pissed off expression. I just scoffed at him as he walked passed us and out of the room with Rose.

~

Elena and I walked back into the room with the broken chandelier. Both of us were about to sit down when I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me. “Hey, you ok?” I asked her and she nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Elena answered and then let out a shaky breath. The look she gave told me she wanted me to drop it, but she should have thought about that before letting out that breath of air.

“Elena, you just found out you were going to get used in a sacrifice in order to break some spell, and you believe that I think you’re ok with that? Because I wouldn’t be.” I said to her softly. Her expression turned cold and ripped her arm from my grasp. You know you could have just asked for me to let go?

“Yeah, well, you’re not me.” Elena snapped and plopped down on the couch. She turned her head to look away from me. Look I can understand that your in shock that you might die, but you don’t have to be a bitch when all I’m doing is asking if you're ok! I was about to sit in the chair next to her because there was a black duffle bag on the couch with her when we both heard a crunch sound as she brought feet up onto the couch.

I walked closer to her as she grabbed the crumpled up paper that was under her shoe. Elena unfolded it and held it so we could both read it. " _Stefan and Damon are coming for you guys. -B_ " Thank you, Bonnie, thank you.

~

Rose walked into the room where we were in, before walking around the couch and grabbing the small black duffle bag that was on the couch. She walked over to grab a pair of shoes and came to the chair I was sitting in. I moved to the couch before she places the bag in the chair and put the shoes inside. You could’ve asked me to move, you know? I looked at Elena who was watching Rose as she packed away her things. Trevor came rushing into the room and we watched him make his way over to Rose like he had seen a ghost. Woah, calm down, dude.

“He's here!” Elena turned to him, afraid. “This was a mistake,” Trevor said as he began to freak out. Oh, nevermind he gets a pass.

“No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.” Rose said, and Trevor turned to her.

“No! He wants me dead, Rose!” He yelled at her.

“He wants them more,” Rose said pointing at us. Trevor looked at us, and I waved at him with a smile. Elena slapped my shoulder, and we glared at each other.

“I can't do this. You give the girls to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here.” Trevor said as Rose walked up to him.

“Hey! What are we?” Rose said as she held his shoulders. Trevor closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“We're family, forever,” Trevor answered. Woah, is this how my brothers and I sound? That’s creepy. Someone knocks on the door and they looked towards the door, as we looked at them.

“You're scared,” Elena said. Yea as if you're not.

“Stay here with them and don't make a sound,” Rose said as she looked at us and I held my thumbs up at her. Rose walked up the stairs to greet our guest. Trevor looked at us as he took another deep breath and placed his hands on his hips. Elena was scared, I can tell, and she turned to me.

“I’m scared Alex,” Elena said. I nodded then brought her into a hug and rubbed her back.

“It’s going to be ok,” I said, and she started to calm down a little.

We pulled out of the hug and Elena started pacing back and forth while holding Bonnie’s crumbled up note in her hand. When Rose came back with a man in a black and white suit, all eyes turned to him. He walked into the room and looked at Elena as she stood still. He sped over to her to get a closer look, then smelled her neck.

“Human. It's impossible. Hello there.” He said and Elena is freaking out right now.

“And that’s not weird,” I said, and he looked at me. Remind me how I ended up here again? Oh, that’s right my brothers.

“And who would you be?” He asked me, and I just smiled.

“Alex,” I said.

“Salvatore?” He asked as if he has heard of me and I nodded as I stood up. He looked at Elena then back at me with a smile. “We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going.” He said and we look at Rose.

“Please, don't let him take us,” Elena begged her and Rose looked down in guilt. I just took a deep breath and sighed. If I could fight this guy, I would, but I can tell he’s a lot stronger than me.

“One last piece of business then we're done.” He said and walked over to Trevor. 

“I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry.” Trevor said and I realized the man in the suit was Elijah. Well, this makes a lot more sense now.

“Oh no, your apologies aren’t necessary,” Elijah said. Ok, why is he so calm right now?

“Yes, yes it is.” Elijah started to circle around the guy. “You trusted me with Katerina...and I failed you,” Trevor said. If you shut up now dude, you might make it out alive.

“Third mistake of the day,” I whisper to myself.

“Oh yes, you are the guilty one, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and now that I honor...Where was your loyalty?” Elijah asked him.

“I beg your forgiveness,” Trevor begged him.

“So granted,” Elijah said and I saw Trevor smile a bit. Elijah then smacked Trevor's head clean off his body. We were both shocked, but I saw it coming so I wasn’t that affected when it happened. Elena, on the other hand, was terrified, so I tried to comfort her. I placed Elena’s head my neck so she didn't look at the body.

“You-!” Rose yelled at Elijah.

“Don't, Rose,” I looked over at Rose who was crying and felt horrible for her. “Now that you are free,” Elijah said and looked at us. “Come,” Elijah said as he held out his hand to us. Elena pulls away from me quickly, so we are standing side by side.

“No, what about the moonstone?” Elena said quickly, trying to buy us time ‘till Damon and Stefan get here.

“What do you know about the moonstone?” Elijah asked Elena.

“I know that you need it, a-and I know where it is,” Elena said.

“Yes?” Elijah said, and I observed the pair of them, ready to interfere at any time.

“I can help you get it.”

“Tell me where it is,” Elijah demanded.

“It doesn't work that way,” Elena said, and I smiled. Good for you.

“Are you negotiating with me?” Elijah asked her. No, shit Sherlock. Elijah then looked at Rose with curiosity.

“It's the first I've heard of it,” Rose said defending herself. Elijah tried to compel Elena but it didn't work. He then looked at her necklace. And this why you drink vervain, kids.

“What is this vervain doing around your neck?” Elijah asked her as he ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it across the room. Elijah then grabs Elena’s head and forces her to look him in the eyes so that he can compel her.

“Tell me where the moonstone is,” Elijah said.

“In the tomb, underneath the church ruins,” Elena answered him.

“What is it doing there?”

“It's with Katherine.” The little cunt.

“Interesting,” Elijah commented and then looked at me.

“Did you know about this?” Elijah said and I didn’t answer him. We heard glass break in another room above us and Elijah looked up. “What is that?” Elijah asked Rose.

“I don't know,” Rose said.

“Who else is in this house?” He asked her.

“I don't know,” Rose said. Elijah grabs Elena’s injured arm, then turns to me and grabs my arm. He forces us to walk over to the stairs. Why does his grip have to be so strong? Then again, he is one of the first vampires in history.

“Move!” He demanded and pushes us both up the stairs. We walk into, what I think, is the entrance of the house. Someone sped behind Elijah and I watched as they sped away. Elijah pushed Elena and me into Rose's arms, roughly.

“Rose,” Elijah said.

“I don't know who it is,” Rose said.

“Up here.” I heard someone say and I looked up the stairs behind me. Elijah goes up the stairs at his super speed, while I smile a little. Stefan. Elena keeps turning around, looking for the voice and I don’t know if she’s scared or relieved.

“Down here.” I heard Damon say and turned around to his voice. I heard something go off and Elijah received at stake in his hand. He removes it with ease as Elena and I were whisked somewhere else. We saw Stefan in front of us and he tells us to be quiet. I’m guessing Damon has Rose and is telling her to be quiet as well.

“Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?” Elijah said and I heard him break something. “I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, on the count of three or heads, will roll. Do we understand each other?” I watched as Elena walks to the stairs and Stefan handed me a crossbow with wooden stakes.

“How long did it take for you to realize we were gone?” I asked him while Elena distracted Elijah.

“Jeremy told me Elena wasn’t home, so we did a locator spell on her. But Damon then noticed you didn’t come home last night and we did a locator spell for you too when you didn’t answer your phone,” Stefan said, and I loaded the crossbow.

“Ok, I can see that,” I said and looked up to see Elena throw a vervain bomb in Elijah’s face and it explodes. His skin burns as he screams but he heals immediately. He walks toward Elena but Stefan and I jump in and we shoot him with the crossbow. It doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws down the weapon, the rushes at Elijah and tackles him.

They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan as I move towards Elena to help her up. I turned around to go help my little brother, but Damon appears and stakes Elijah with a giant coat hanger. Damon pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and pinned to the door with the stake in his heart. Rose sees it and fleas. My older brother tries to follow her but Elena stops him.

“Just let her go,” Elena says and Damon actually listens. He smiles, seeing both Elena and me safe on the top of the stairs. I see Elena smile too and go down the stairs to Stefan's arms. But I can tell Damon thinks she’s running to him.

“Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?” Stefan asked her and I made my way slowly down the stairs to Damon. Elena embraces Stefan in a hug and looks at Damon over his shoulder. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon's mouths a "you're welcome". I just stand next to my older brother and smile at him.

“Don’t I get a hug?” I ask with my arms open to him. Damon laughs and embraces me in a hug as well.

“Of course you do,” Damon whispers in my ear and I smile.

#### ~At the Boarding House~

Damon is pouring himself and me a glass of scotch. He hands me my glass and he drinks his glass in one go, then Stefan walks into the room.

“Where's Elena?” Damon asked him, and I looked up at Stefan.

“She's home.” Stefan answers and I look at Damon.

“Where else would she be, Damon?” I asked him.

“I don’t know, maybe Caroline’s or even Bonnie’s.” Damon sarcastically said as I sat down on the couch.

“Your sarcasm is appreciated.” I shot back at him.

“And you're here why?” Damon asked Stefan.

“Because she wanted to be with Jeremy,” Stefan answered and sat next to me. I down my drink and set my glass down on the table in front of me. Then I found myself embraced in a hug by Stefan. “And I wanted to be with my sister.”

“Feel the love,” I said as I lost oxygen.

“Here,” Damon said handing Stefan a glass of scotch, which makes Stefan let go of me. Thank you.

“Thanks. Listen, uh, what Rose told Elena about the curse…” Stefan started, and I butted in.

“Hey, I was there too.” I pointed out, and he looked at me.

“I know, we'll keep them both safe,” Damon said. Stefan stood up and walked closer to Damon. Then I walked over so that I was off to the side but still in between them.

“You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. All three of us because I know you like her Alex, don’t deny it.” Stefan said, and I held my hands up.

“I never did,” I said defending myself.

“We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her.” Stefan said.

“Yes Stefan, I heard it all before,” Damon said and began to walk away.

“Hey.”

“What?” Damon snapped at Stefan, and I took a step back from them.

“I'm sorry.”

“About what?” Damon and I asked our little brother.

“For being the guy who made you two turn 145 years ago,” Stefan said to us.

“Enough, Stef. It's late. We don't need to rehash that.” I told him not being drunk enough to have this conversation.

“You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you two need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother,” Stefan then looked at me. “And my sister,” Stefan admitted. I sighed and placed my hand Stefan’s shoulder, then smiled at him.

“Don’t worry little brother,” Stefan looks into my eyes, probably not sure on what I was about to say to him. “I forgave you a long time ago,” I said and walked away leaving my two brothers alone with each other.

~

I was in the library to get a drink when I heard a noise. It sounded like a vampire was running around me. So I sped over and took the wooden stake out from one of the hidden caches. “Who's there?” I ask the random stranger in my house and Rose appeared from the shadows. “You are not kidnapping me again. Once is enough, thank you.”

“I'm not here to kidnap you,” Rose told me.

“Why are you here?”

“Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone.” She paused for a moment as she walks up to me. “And I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to.” She didn’t answer my question.

“Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help you.”

“I don't need your help, but I think you need mine,” Rose said. “Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over.”

“What do you mean "it's not over"? We killed Elijah, it’s over. Klaus doesn’t know where we are and we’re going to keep it that way.” I answered.

“It isn't over," Rose stated again. "The originals, they'll come for her...for you.” I felt fear run through me. Hello old friend, nice to see you again.

“Why me? What the hell did I ever do to them?” I asked freaking out a bit.

“I don’t know why they want you, but I know they have to get both of you for him. ” Rose said.

“And who exactly would this _him_ be?”

“Klaus,” Rose answered and I huffed.

“Wonderful,” I said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

### Alex’s P.O.V

I woke up to a big crash coming from downstairs and noticed I had fallen asleep in my clothes last night. I rushed downstairs and saw Damon pinning Rose up to the wall with a stake to her heart. I heard Stefan speed up behind me.

“Damon!” I yelled at him.

“Go back upstairs, Alexandria. I’ll take care of her.” He said, and I sighed in frustration.

“Damon, let go of her,” I demanded. Rose then got the upper hand on him by breaking his hand, before pushing him away. Damon got back on his feet and went to charge at her. I speeded in between them and stopped my older brother in his tracks, but my little one held her to the wall again. I turned around and threw him off her.

“What the hell are you doing?” Damon asked me as Stefan walked over to stand by him.

“We need her,” I stated as I stood in front of Rose protectively.

“Alex, this woman kidnapped you, and now you’re protecting her?” Stefan asked.

“She has some information about the Original family that you two need if you want to protect Elena,” I explained and they looked at each other, before looking at me.

“What kind of information?”

~

Damon, Stefan, and Elena come into the living room as I walked downstairs, after changing [my clothes](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=girl+in+comfy+clothes&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJvCb5JRR6nfIaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAMMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEijJEIYPyxDKEMwb5huHD9EbzRvMEPc7sD_1rO-Iw6y_1gMNkw3zDaO-EwGjCmJDxizmTv-hc1_13BTOZvbakL1bAsEiqIpmug2itSy_1nDf68N98bAaFul_1J4oNS1kgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBFh03IAM&ved=0ahUKEwj-7v_Qj9_dAhUpwlkKHZ8kCrAQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657). Elena sat on the couch in front of Rose, and I walked over to stand next to her. “Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.” Rose said to us.

“And I will tell you anything from the stories I’ve heard,” I stated, and my brother looked at me confused.

“You know about the Originals?” Stefan asked, and I nodded.

“Yes, but most of my information is just from rumors that I heard,” I explained to him.

“I’ve heard of these rumors too, but I never thought they were real,” Damon said, and I ran my hand through my hair.

“Well, they are.”

“Who is he?” Elena asked us.

“He's one of the Originals. He’s a legend.” Damon said.

“From the first generation of vampires,” Stefan added on quickly after Damon.

“Like Elijah?” Elena asked.

“No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.” Rose explained.

“And brothers,” I added on. Damon turned his head and looked at me confused.

“What do you mean brothers?” Damon asked.

“Yes, brothers. Like you and Stefan.” I explained.

“How do you even know this?”

“You know Sage, the friend who practically made you more than eternal misery.”

“And according to Lexi, Klaus is known to be the oldest,” Stefan said.

“Well, according to Sage who’s four hundred older then Lexi, Klaus isn’t the oldest,” I said, and they all looked at me. “He’s the third oldest but the most dangerous. Elijah is older than him. They also have an older brother, his name is Finn, and he was Sage's sire and lover until Klaus killed him. She also had some very nasty things to say about the rest of the family.” I explained to them. Elena seemed confused and scared.

“Okay, so you're saying that one of oldest vampires in the history of time is coming after me? One who has killed his brother?” Elena asked nervously. “Also who’s Sage?”

“Yes,” Rose answered.

“No,” Stefan said at the same time as her to Elena.

“Sage was Damon’s friend/lover/mentor,” I answered.

“What they're saying is, I mean if what they’re saying is true…” Damon implied as he walked over to us.

“Which it is,” I said.

“And you're not saying it, so we don't kill you,” Damon said to Rose.

“Which I'm not.” Rose shot back. You know I’m slowing starting to like Rose with each passing second.

“Then we're looking at a solid maybe,” Damon said to Elena.

“I can’t believe you, Damon. If three separate people say the same thing at three separate times, then it's true. Don’t give her false hope, she needs to know the reality of the situation," I told him.

“Look, Elijah's dead. So no one else even knows that you exist.” My little brother said with hope in his voice as he moved to sit with his girlfriend.

“Not that you know of,” Rose mumbled, and I gave a small nod that hopefully, nobody noticed.

“That's not helping.” Damon snapped at Rose.

“But it is,” I said to him. “Klaus is real whether you like it or not and I doubt that he’s just going to back down when he finds out you and Mr. Hero Hair,” I gestured Stefan on the couch next to Elena. “Are protecting her.”

“Alright, we're shaking. You made your point.” Damon said to us, and I rolled my eyes. Elena gets up and puts her bag on her shoulder as she stands. I could tell she was still taking in all the information we just told her and that it was scaring her as well.

“Where are you going?” Stefan asked her as she began to walk away.

“School. I'm late.” Elena answered as she turned back to him.

“Let me, uh--” Stefan stood up. “Grab my stuff. I'll go with you.” He offered, and Elena stopped him.

“That’s okay. I know where it is.” Elena said, and my little brother nodded. She then left, and I chuckled at her reaction.

“She's in denial,” Damon said to Rose, and Stefan and I turned around to the three of us.

“Shut up, Damon.” Stefan snapped at him.

“Well, now that Elena’s gone,” I turned to Rose. “Do you have any idea what the Original family wants with me?” I asked her, and she sighed before sitting on the couch.

“Honestly,” She looked up at me. “I hadn’t heard of you ‘till I was trying to set up a meeting with Elijah.”

“But why me?” I asked her. “It’s not like I was best friends with them.”

“I’m sorry, I wish I knew more,” Rose said to me, and I sighed. Damon walked closer to me and flung his arm over my shoulder, so it laid over my shoulder, lazily.

“We’ll figure it out, Alex,” Damon said. His smirk never left his face, and I felt like choking on how confident he was. “We always do.”

~

I walked into [my room](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=decorating+bedroom+master+bedroom&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJ6hRmr2IMc5waiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAMMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiiMDZEYkBiUFeIChBLOBY4NiRjJCqIg1iLYItsioSCeKJgojjaNNtYqGjCcnJoeJ3zhXAYZRePT7xhCzaCRYm50OAl1a-to5hDSRgpc6143wf_1KI2Dx1ZshlsUgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBJ9gNsUM&ved=0ahUKEwjno4vEkN_dAhWKrFkKHXLjDf8Qwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657) and laid down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling with thoughts running through my head about Klaus and what he or his family wanted with me. Begin lost in thought; I almost missed the noise of my phone ringing on the desk next to my bed. I grabbed my phone to see a blocked ID number. I stared at it for a moment before answering it.

“Hello?” I asked.

“ _Hello, love._ ” A male British voice said over the phone. I sat up on the edge of my bed confused, mainly because I had no idea who was on the other end.

“Who is this?” I asked the stranger on the phone.

“ _You’ll find out very soon, Alexandria._ ” He said, and then the line went dead. I stared at my phone before tossing it on the bed. I brought my knees to my chest and looked around the room frightened by what the man meant.

I sat like that for what felt like an hour, before standing up and walking over to [my closet](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=small+walk+in+closet+ideas&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJpM1ONKWHBwoaiQELEKjU2AQaAggDDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIojBiIDeMejxiJDZcNjhiNGOQekBj0O4Y-hT6MKNgw-zXpNd8mryGDPhowRFHLKmMKWZC7o18vY2JpSpV85SICLO-uKl46h2VHxf5DsdW8FQkP2YmhXTZ4geJgIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgTdouKeDA&ved=0ahUKEwimpIfokN_dAhXxwVkKHXwsAV4Qwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657). I have to get out of here. I grabbed one of my duffle bags and packed it with some clothes, my laptop, chargers, keys, and phone. I opened my bedroom door, with the duffle bag in hand, when I heard Damon and Rose’s voices downstairs. Shit, I forgot they were still here.

I closed the door and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and banged the back of my head against the door in anger. I opened my eyes and looked out my window. Well, it’s either out the window or deals with Damon’s questions on where you’re going and why do you have a duffle bag.

“Yeah, window it is,” I said to myself and walked across my room. I opened up the window and stepped onto my balcony. I threw the duffle bag down and watched as it landed on the ground. I then swung my legs over the balcony fencing and jumped down next to my duffle bag.

I grabbed it and sped over to our garage. The garage door opened and I saw [my car](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=classic+cars+for+sale&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJsPACBHAQdoAaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAgMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEij6Dd8Y8B75De8e-A3hGPcN3hjtHoEhnCabJoAh0TKmJoIhpybAK9AyGjDDqvURMCv9qH7pPWhoWWPffh26R-UzIOQZacL1m1XrnxSWTp8Jtob_140zQuNcPhBsgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBC7h_1n8M&ved=0ahUKEwjrp9yHkd_dAhUNtlkKHd-9ABcQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657). I smiled and grabbed my keys from my bag as I walked over to her. Opening up the trunk, I tossed my bag inside before closing it and running to the driver’s seat. I started the car, and 80’s music began to play. I guess I left the radio on, oh well. I drove out of the garage and away from the boarding house. Maybe some time away will help me clear my thoughts.

~

I pulled up to [the cabin](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=cabin+in+the+woods&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJHnwFQTgFy-UaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAAMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEijyFPMU0RXSFfUU9hTLFZ4e5hXQFvc48SrqKos5_1jj9OP84zTinKqQqGjA7l_1osU0NBiL_1U-NbGLD0lGXsxrbJYvKFvN3VKFPVhrmbD-icYc4vxDczvZ01U2U0gBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBGYVVjIM&ved=0ahUKEwjt3b3xkd_dAhWKzlkKHbjiC4AQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657) I had bought in the ’80s, and it took me about two hours to get there. It wasn’t a big cabin, and I bought it so, if I ever need to hide, I would have a safe house. A man that lived in North Carolina sign the deed and I compelled him to forget; no vampire could get in. But I didn’t keep track of him, I made sure someone else also owned the cabin in case he died, then someone after them and so on and so on. My brothers had no idea I owned this cabin. It was in the middle of the woods and at night you could see all the stars in the sky. I parked my car in front of the house and got out. I opened up my trunk, grabbed my bag, then closed it before walking to the front door.

I opened up the door and closed it behind me before looking at [my living room](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=cozy+house+in+winter&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSmQEJtqmjH7HbCEsajQELEKjU2AQaBggVCAIIBQwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKMwX2wr0C9wKzReGBKMe9QvzC4UE1TjWOM0q0CqKNs4qzyqPKLYq0iIaMF5rgq8ruulSxxllaWlzV1WjcDOF7EC92m8ou9GJm4GSG4Jf7BGRMxQQGSANwmkxEyAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEvnTC4Aw&ved=0ahUKEwj_xuaPkt_dAhWhq1kKHWRuC48Qwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657). I smiled to myself and let out a deep breath. “Home sweet home,” I said before walking upstairs and placed my bag in [my room](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=inside+a+log+cabin&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJPGV5R6uD5W4aiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAUMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiiFBPQL4grbCswX4wrNF4QElxXcCtMq1yrVONoi0CrWKtgi1CrNKtIqGjAkVARoqeyp5Fu6eApsOzPYq5dJl0LKumqoBwvWaQjIqwzdXFG_13YdB3sx_1yBrT83IgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBOj0rcMM&ved=0ahUKEwj__7Grkt_dAhWRt1kKHUBqDg8Qwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657). I started to unpack and put all the clothes in my drawers except for my pajamas, which I set them on my bed. I then placed my laptop and phone on my bed before putting my bag next to my dresser on the floor. I grabbed my pajamas and made my way to [the bathroom](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=barn+door+kitchen+cabinets&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJ6nVY5fSmCjEaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAIMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiiCDdwK4grbCoYE4AqBDZkV_1wzmCtgi_1iekLPUn2SLaIv0n-Cf3J9MqGjDlbBhoFP1arCmi3OCFTHPPTqHubfX6Oed-H4JlCVJhhAuMajw1qRftQngBKflwQNEgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBPDmfgEM&ved=0ahUKEwjktajckt_dAhXEp1kKHcg7AOAQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657) to get change.

I stood in front of the sink and opened up one of the drawers to find some makeup wipes. I took off my makeup and changed into [my pajamas](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=657&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=x-CuW8u4OonZ5gK58Z-wCg&q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.neeseesdresses.com%2FLet-s-Get-Cozy-Plaid-Cute-Pajama-Pants-p%2F4027lcp.htm&oq=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.neeseesdresses.com%2FLet-s-Get-Cozy-Plaid-Cute-Pajama-Pants-p%2F4027lcp.htm&gs_l=img.3...1088.1088..1488...0.0..0.80.80.1......1....1j2..gws-wiz-img.OP5Ji2ZIjyc#imgrc=SODZV-shEV9qyM:). I walked out and heard my phone go off. I looked and saw it was Stefan. I hesitated before clicking deny on my phone and saw all the texts my brothers have left me. I sighed before dropping my phone back on the bed. I grabbed my laptop and walked downstairs.

I walked over to the couch and placed my laptop on the table next to it. Then I walked into [the kitchen](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=frame+log+cabin+kitchen&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSmQEJhhwlES2mDicajQELEKjU2AQaBggVCAIIBQwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKOMK4grJF8wX2wqGGOYKxxflCoUE9SfaItMq1TjXKvEq0CrDKoo2gygaMDWrFELCiVwyjlxVqWEmTWbHfNxpIC2sr5ND4ozrAPjc6GEn0Lbd3PXH2a8lwdmTciAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEzktBkww&ved=0ahUKEwigkqXYk9_dAhVDnlkKHWgQB5kQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657#imgrc=_) and turned on the coffee maker. Once my coffee was made I put some sugar into it, with some cream as well, and went back to the couch. I opened up my laptop and turn on Netflix. Time to watch some Parks and Rec. As one the episode began to play, I sighed, finally feeling safe.


	4. Chapter 4

### Alex’s P.O.V

### ~8 days later~

##### *Dream*

I was sitting in the parlor at the boarding house as I drank some bourbon. I turned to see Damon coming down the stairs, and he smiled at me. He started to pour himself a glass of bourbon when we heard the front door open. “Guess Stefan’s home from his date with Elena,” Damon said, and I nodded. He drank his bourbon and then sat next to me on the couch. We expected for Stefan to walk in, but it had been a few minutes since the front door opened and we never heard it close.

“Stefan?” I asked. Damon stood up to go and see what was happening. I stood up as well but he stopped me.

“No, you stay here,” Damon said.

“Damon-”

“Stay.” He commanded and I stared at him for a few minutes, before nodding.

Damon walked into the next room and I heard some grunting. I tried to move but I couldn’t and I heard someone speed up behind me. They took one side of my hair and placed it on the other side. I felt their breath on my neck and my own became shaky.

“There’s no need to be afraid of me, darling.” The person said and the voice sounded familiar. The phone call.

“You're the guy, the one who called me,” I said and he hummed in agreement. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you.” He said as his hand rubs up and down my arm. I closed my eyes trying to regain some form of courage.

“What did you do to my brothers?” I asked him and I swear I could hear the smile he was wearing in his answer.

“I killed them.”

##### *Reality*

I shot up in my bed, with heavy breathing as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I looked around to see that was still in the cabin. “It was a dream.” I laid back down and closed my eyes as I started to slow down my breathing. “It was all a dream,” I whispered to myself. I sped downstairs and started to make some coffee. I noticed my little brother had left me a voicemail last night. Stefan had been calling me ever since I went. I clicked it and listened.

“ _Alex,_ ” I heard my little brother say. “ _It’s, um-- it’s Stefan._ ” I hesitated on ending the voicemail there but kept listening. “ _I know your scared...of everything that’s been happening._ ” No, you don’t. “ _I guess that’s why I’m calling you and not Damon._ ” I laughed a little. “ _We got rid of Elijah...just thought you like to know that. We also found out that an Original can compel vampires, so you might want to start drinking vervain._ ” To say I was shocked is an understatement. “ _Look, you don’t have to come home yet if you don’t want to. You should know that we’re going to make the house safe again so Klaus can’t come near you._ ” Stefan explained. “ _I miss you, you know and so does Damon...but you know him, he’ll take that secret to his grave._ ” Stefan chuckled over the phone. “ _Come home, sister. I love you._ ”

The voicemail ended, and I dropped my head. Maybe it was time to come home. Plus I needed to see my brothers after that dream I had. Plus it’s been a while since I’ve had nightmares like that. I drank my coffee and sped upstairs, then began to pack.

#### ~At the Boarding House~

I opened up the door to my house and stopped when an invisible force wouldn't let me in. “Look who decided to show up.” My older brother said when he saw me. I looked at him and noticed that Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan were there too.

“I got homesick, now will you let me in,” I said and Elena turned to me.

“Come in,” Elena said and I looked at her confused. I tried to walk in again and actually succeeded. I dropped my duffle bag at the door and walked over to where my brothers were standing.

“You know Stef when you left me that voicemail, it would have been nice to know that you were giving the house to Elena,” I said to him and he didn’t meet my eye. What he did do is look up at the two girls behind me.

“Wait, where are you going?” Stefan asked them and I turned to see that they were leaving.

“To school,” Elena answered as she put on her jacket.

“What?” I asked her. My brothers give you our house so you can be safe from an Original who’s out to kill you, and you want to just leave.

“Huh?” Stefan asked as he walked up to her and Damon turned around to us.

“No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you or Alex to leave it.” Damon said and I looked at him shocked.

“Hell no!” Damon turned and looked at me. “I didn’t come home to be your damn prisoner. You can not just lock me in my room like some Disney Princess.” I yelled at him and he walked up closer to me.

“You’re staying Rapunzel,” Damon growled at me before looking at Elena. “And so are you, Snow White.” He said to her.

“Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that.” Stefan said to them. I, on the other hand, was still furious that my older brother was basically grounding me.

“Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner.” Elena said and looked at me. “Plus, don’t you think Alex can protect herself.”

“See! Elena understands.” I said while pointing at her.

“Tsk. Your way, Elena.” Damon said and turned back to me. “And she doesn’t get to tell me how to protect you because you’re _my sister_.”

“Yes, sister, not daughter. So stop thinking you have the right to control my life like a father would.” I argued.

“I don’t care how you see this, little sister. You’re staying. And if you ever want to, or need to, leave this house then you stay by either me or Stefan’s side until this Klaus threat is gone. Ok?” I went to answer him but he stopped me. “Great.”

“You know what fine, have it your way,” I said and sped upstairs to my room, where I locked the door behind me. I then laughed at the conversation I just had with Damon. “Screw this,” I mumbled and climbed out the window, again, before anyone noticed; I was gone.

#### ~At the School~

I walked into the cafeteria where I saw Elena and walked up to her. She turned to see me standing there, but she didn’t seem shocked I was here. “Avoiding Damon?” She asked and I nodded as she handed me a food tray.

“Something like that,” I answered and she laughed.

“Well, you’re secret is safe with me,” Elena said and we got drinks, though I wouldn’t eat or drink anything I was carrying...I just needed to blend in. We walk up to Bonnie and Jeremy, who was already sitting down at a table. “Hey, Jer. How are you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?” Elena asked her little brother.

“It's not ideal,” Jeremy said and stood up from his seat. I sat down and Elena stopped him again.

“You haven’t heard from Jenna, have you?” Elena asked him.

“It looks like she’s staying on campus.” He answered. “Look. I’m, uh-- I’m late for class.” Jeremy then left and Elena went to sit down next to me. What’s gotten into him?

“What's going on with him?” I asked her.

“I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight,” Bonnie said and I nodded. “Anyways what are you doing here? I thought Damon banned you from leaving the house without a bodyguard.”

“I may or may not have climbed out of my bedroom window,” I said and they both chuckled as Dana walked over to our table.

“Hey, Elena. There you are. Okay.” Dana placed her books down on our table. “This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you are going to the dance tonight,” Dana said.

“Tell him she has a boyfriend,” Bonnie told her as I went to take a sip of my drink.

“You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight.” Dana said. “Look for him. His name is Klaus.” I coughed on my drink.

“I'm sorry, what did you just say?” I asked her.

“His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot.” Dana said and we looked around us.

“Where is he? Is he here?” Bonnie asked her.

“I don't know,” Dana said. Compulsion.

“She's been compelled,” Bonnie said and I smiled at Dana when she turned to me.

“But he wants to know, Elena, if you’ll save him the last dance. How cute is that?” She said to her.

“Tell him she will,” I said and Dana almost jumped in joy, while the girls I was sitting with looked at me terrified.

“Great.” She said and walked off.

“Why did you just say that?” Elena asked me and I turned to her.

“Well, if you say yes then she has to go tell him right?” I asked them as I stood up and Bonnie grabbed my hand.

“Where are you going?” Bonnie asked.

“To find Klaus.” was my answer to her and she looked at me concerned. “Wish me luck.”

~

I walked down the hallway to see if I could find Dana and I swear I’ve been to every classroom in the school. Where the fuck did she go? I sighed and turned around to go back to Bonnie and Elena when I ran into someone. I looked up to see Alaric and smiled.

“Alex,” He said. Well, this isn’t awkward?

“Hey, Ric…” I said awkwardly. “What’s up?”

“I was -” He pointed in a direction behind me before smiling. “I was just heading back to my classroom when I saw you in the hallway,” Alaric said and looked at me confused. “You know Damon just texted me, wondering where you were at…”

“Please, don’t tell him I’m here,” I said. “And don’t tell Stefan either. Both of them begin overprotective since Klaus is in town, even though I can protect myself.”

“Well, you know they just want to keep you safe,” Alaric said and I nodded.

“I know, but I would like it if I was able to leave my own house without one of my brother giving me the third degree on where I was going,” I explained and Alaric laughed.

“I promise not to tell him then.” He said and I heard the double doors at the end of the hallway open.

“Alex?” Stefan’s voice echo through the hallway. I looked behind Alaric as his footsteps got closer to us.

“Shit!” I mumbled and looked at Alaric. “I was never here,” I said to him and sped away.

#### ~At the Boarding House~

I walked into the house and the parlor. I poured myself some bourbon before making my way to the green room. Once I was there, I placed my drink down on the little table in front of me. I found _The Barbarian and the Geisha_ on the table and picked it up before sitting down in [the settee](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=alton+furniture+serena+tufted+upholstered+settee/sofa,+multiple+colors&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJfXbA4UhN_18caiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAMMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEijTBdoFgQHUBYUSiRKUAYMS3gXZBY4g1SebKJwo2SfUJ4EgzTLLPOA1GjBqQ-hsKxXt7MJS6RqwEV2CitXfmHY7Jei7UzQWXeJR9QYN0dawEq4mt79vvrqzaEogBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBP2qSiMM&ved=0ahUKEwiFsP3ClN_dAhXjuFkKHckrAFcQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657). I opened up the book and began to read it when I heard heavy footsteps walking towards the room. I sighed to myself as I turned the page. Here we go.

“You went out the window?” Damon asked, and I didn’t look up from my book.

“Well, you did call me Rapunzel,” I said and there was a silence. I continued to read but could feel Damon stare on me. I folded the corner of the book page and closed it, then looked up at him. “Yes, _brother_?”

“You shouldn’t have left,” Damon said. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked over to the table were my bourbon sat. I went to grab my drink and Damon grabbed my wrist right before I was about to pick it up. “You could have run into Klaus.”

“Well, I didn’t,” I said and his grip only got tighter on me. “Will you let go of my wrist now?” I could tell my brother was losing his patience with me and he was about to say something when we heard the front door open. I ripped my wrist from his grasp and smiled. “I guess Stef’s home.” I grabbed my drink and walked out of the green room then made my way to the living room. I walked in, with an angry Damon following behind me, as I smiled at Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie.

“Klaus was at the school,” Elena said. “He compelled Dana to tell us he was going to be at the dance tonight.”

“So we go to the dance and we find him,” Damon said.

“Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like.” Stefan said.

“Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply,” Damon said.

“He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school.” Stefan said. “I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?” Stefan said and all three of us roll our eyes. Someone knocked on the door and we watched as Alaric walked in.

“There you are,” Damon says to him.

“Sorry, I'm late.” Alaric looked at me and then to Damon.

“Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.” Damon said.

“Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?” Elena asked.

“Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you guys can find him, I can kill him.” Bonnie said.

“That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is supposedly the biggest, baddest vampire around.” Alaric said. I thought about what he said and shook my head.

“Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…” Damon said and rushed to Bonnie but she throws him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

“Well, I feel safe now,” I said to my brother.

“It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena, Alex. I know I can.” Bonnie said to us and I smiled at her. There another ring at the doorbell. I went to answer it and sees it’s the mailman.

“Are you Alex Salvatore?” He asked me and I looked behind me at the group of people watching my every move.

“Yes, why?” I asked him.

“I have a package here for you.” Funny...I didn’t order anything.

“I didn’t order anything,” I told him.

“Well, it’s your name on the box.” He told me.

“Who’s it from?” I asked and he shrugged, before handing me the package. I took it and signed for it, then walked back into the living room after closing the door.

“What’s that?” Damon asked me and I shrugged.

“I have no idea,” I said and Stefan just looked at it.

“Open it.” He said and I placed it on the table. I opened it to see a beautiful red 60’s [dress](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=657&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=j-KuW6XIGvLA5gKkxIiAAw&q=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bluevelvetvintage.com%2F60s-vintage-red-white-polka-dot-taffeta-shirtwaist-dress.html&oq=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.bluevelvetvintage.com%2F60s-vintage-red-white-polka-dot-taffeta-shirtwaist-dress.html&gs_l=img.3...72290.72290..72729...0.0..0.82.82.1......1....1j2..gws-wiz-img.s5g2RpM2T20#imgrc=Jhq_qat8lCyn4M:). I held it up and everyone stared at it.

“Who gave you that?” Elena asked me.

“I have no idea,” I said and then saw there was a letter at the bottom of the box. “Wait, hold on.” I grabbed the letter as I placed the dress back in the box. I showed them the letter and opened it. “I’ll see you tonight love, it will be my greatest pleasure to know you in person. Save me a dance. Xoxo - Klaus” I read out loud then looked at everyone around me.

“Klaus gave you a dress?” Stefan asked in disbelief.

“According to this card, he did,” I said and placed it back in the box. Well, this is creepy, but in all fairness, it is a beautiful dress.


	5. Chapter 5

### Alex’s P.O.V

Damon and I walked up to the high school, arms linked together looking very choice. Oh god, I’m laughing to myself, really the 60’s slang was hilarious. We both turned and saw Bonnie hug Jeremy. Bonnie then saw us over Jeremy’s shoulder. “Damon,” Bonnie said, and Jeremy turned his head to look at us.

“Evenin’,” He says back, and I smiled at them. Damon and I then walk towards the school doors. “You don’t leave my side.” He said, and I scoffed.

“I’m not five Damon.” I snapped at him, and he stopped walking, which caused me to turn and look at him.

“Look, I know I’ve been overprotective for the last few days, and I get why you ran away from everything,” I looked down at my feet. “But I’ll be damned if I let Klaus hurt you in any way,” Damon explained, and I looked up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

“I love you, brother,” I said to him.

“I love you too, sister.” He said, and I pulled away. Damon held out his arm again, and I linked mine with his arm as we walked inside.

Everybody inside was dancing to a slow song with their dates and having fun. My brother and I were still in the doorway as Stefan and Elena come to stand next to us with Bonnie and Jeremy. I watched as Dana goes on the stage and speaks into the microphone.

“Thanks for being here, everybody,” Dana said, and everyone claps as our little ‘group’ makes it to the middle of the crowd. “We have a special shout-out tonight. To Alex, from Klaus.” A song starts playing, and everyone claps again.

“Nothing going to happen to you,” Damon said to me, and I looked at him, then noticed all my friends were looking at me as well.

“He did say to save him a dance,” I said and looked around for anyone that wasn’t supposed to be here. I saw Alaric and thought it was a good excuse to get away from my friends who were still staring at me. “Oh, hey..there’s Ric. I’m going to go say hi.” I told them and made my way over to where he was standing. Damon followed me, begin the overprotective older brother that he is. We stood next to Ric as we started to talk.

“Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted.” Alaric asked us.

“I'm not impressed,” Damon said, and I looked at the two of them.

“Hey, what about me? I’m the one he singled out.” I said, and Alaric looked at me.

“Yes, how do you feel?” Ric asked me. I turned to him and gave him a weird look.

“Weird...I guess.” I answered slowly. Alaric looked disappointed and looked back at Damon.

“No? Why aren’t you impressed?” He asked Damon.

“Let me know if you see anything out of whack,” Damon said ignoring Alaric question and turned to me. “Stay with Ric.” He said, and I nodded. Damon leaves us, and I see him take Elena to dance. Really? That’s keeping me safe? I look at Alaric, and he smiles at me.

“Do you want to dance?” I asked, mainly because I’m bored.

“Sure,” Alaric said and held out his hand. I took it, and he walked me onto the dance floor. We started dancing to the song Klaus requested for me.

“Where did you get the dress?” Alaric asked me, and I laughed.

“Klaus sent it to my doorstep, remember,” I said, and he nodded.

“Right...I forgot.” Alaric said and spun me around which, in all fairness, made me smile a bit.

“You have quite the dance moves, Mr. Saltzman,” I said.

“Thank you, Ms. Salvatore.” He says to me, and I smile.

“Why did you decide to dance with me?” I asked him.

“Because you looked bored.” He said, and I nodded.

“Ok? I guess that’s better than trying to pawn off the question.” I told him, and he laughed. Alaric placed his hand on my back as we swayed back and forth. I rested my chin on his shoulder.

“Has anyone told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Alaric asked me, and I laughed.

“Now Ric, I believe you still have a girlfriend,” I said to him.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t compliment you, I mean we are friends right?” He asked, and I smiled at him. I looked over his shoulder again and saw Stefan making his way over to us.

“Hey, Stef,” I said, and he looked at me.

“Go outside to Bonnie and Elena,” Stefan said, and I pulled away from Alaric.

“Why?” I asked.

“Bonnie’s on a suicide mission,” Stef said, and I looked at him shocked.

“What?” I asked.

“Just go help Elena talk her out of it.” He said, and I nodded. I don’t know how my opinion will help, but I’ll try.

“Ok,” I said and turned to Ric with a smile. “Thank you for dancing with me.”

“My pleasure,” Alaric said, and I left. I speeded outside where I found Elena and Bonnie away from everyone else.

“Guys!” I said as they turned to me and Elena looked at me.

“Tell Bonnie she shouldn’t have to sacrifice herself to keep us safe,” Elena said, and they looked at me.

“Ok,” I turned to Bonnie. “You don't have to die for us,” I said to her.

“And this is why I didn’t want to tell you, Elena,” Bonnie said.

“No way, it’s not an option,” Elena said. I’m on her side this time. I usually don’t have a problem with people dying, but this...this isn’t right.

“It’s our only option,” Bonnie stated.

“Then we’ll find another way, ok?” Elena yelled at her. “Bonnie, you’re not dying to save my life.”

“Or mine you don't know me. Be a little selfish; tonight is not the night to die we can always fight another day.” I budded in, and Bonnie looked at both of us.

“I have the power to save you guys!” Bonnie said. “If I don’t use it and something happens to you Elena, that would kill me more.”

“I can’t let you,” Elena said shaking her head.

“Just answer one question--” Elena looked back at Bonnie. “If the situation was in reverse, would you do it for me?” Bonnie asked and Elena looked at her with the look that screamed, ‘Of course I would.’ “So you know why I have to.”

“No. No!” Elena said. Why did Stefan send me out here again? I looked around us and saw Alaric walking outside.

“Elena!” Ric yelled, and the girls turned to him.

“What is it?” Elena asked, and he seemed scared.

“He has Jeremy,” Alaric said.

“What?!” They asked, and Alaric nodded.

“Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on.” He said, and we followed him through a side door into the school. Alaric was leading us down the hallway.

“Okay, so where are you taking us?” Elena asked.

“Just a little further,” Alaric said creepily, which made me stop and observed him.

“Wait...Something's not right.” Elena said, and I nodded.

“Yea, I think Klaus compelled Alaric. He must have gotten to him early today.” I whispered to her, but Bonnie still seemed to be focused on Jeremy.

“Where are you leading us?” Elena asked.

“Where's Jeremy?” Bonnie asked worriedly. Alaric stopped walking then chuckles.

“I just had to get away from that dance.” He turned around to us. “The sixties, ugh. Not my decade.” He chuckles again. “I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz.” He said. I found myself nodding and agreeing with him a bit, but not entirely. There was still something wrong; he shouldn't be talking like that even compelled, referring to himself as if he lived in the twenties.

“What’s happening has he been compelled?” Elena asked as she pointed at Alaric. I don't know Elena? Would Klaus have had the time to drain him of vervain? “Alaric. Are you on vervain?” He seemed confused by her question.

“Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?” He asked as he started to walk up to us slowly.

“Klaus compelled him,” Elena said, and Alaric shook his head.

“Nope. Try again.” He said with a smile. Not compelled? Was he was enjoying this?“What's going on?” Bonnie asked, and Alaric let out a breath.

“Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am _not_ Alaric.” He said, and that’s when I put two and two together.

“Klaus,” I said, and he smiles broadly.

“Surprise!” Klaus said, and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

“Go to hell!” I yelled at him.

“Oh, no. No, it's not possible.” Elena said backing up and pulling me away with her as Bonnie stood in front of us.

“Relax, Elena and Alex. I'm not here to hurt you guys. You're not on my hit list tonight.” Klaus said and looked at Bonnie. “But you are.” He starts towards Bonnie, but she throws him against the wall with her powers. Klaus starts to get up. “Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that.” He rushes over to her, and she throws him against a display case, smashing the glass. He falls to the ground but chuckles. “By all means...Fire away!” He gets up. “If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy.”

“Go. Run. Run!” Bonnie said, and we ran back down the hallway. Bonnie closed the doors with her powers as Damon runs through another pair of doors and joins us.

“What happened?” Damon asked.

“Klaus is in Alaric's body,” I said, and Damon looks at all of us.

“What?” He asked, and Bonnie nodded.

“He possesses him or something,” Bonnie explained, and Damon looks at Elena and me.

“Go find Stefan. Now.” Damon said to us.

“Okay,” Elena said and grabbed my hand pulling me with her, but I didn’t move.

“Now,” Damon said to me, and I shook my head

“Not until you tell me, what you're about to do,” I said and he grabbed my shoulders, which made me look into his eyes.

“I’m going to do whatever I have to in order to Klaus away from you,” Damon said, and I looked at Bonnie. “Go!” Damon said and pushed me towards Elena.

“Alright, we’re going,” I said and we ran through the double doors. Elena and I walked back into the gym, where the dance was and are moving through the dance floor, looking all around us for Stefan. Caroline and Matt came up to us.

“Hey! Are you guys okay?” Caroline asked us.

“Um...Yeah. We’re just...We’re just looking for Stefan.” Elena said once she saw Matt and Caroline didn’t buy it. Nice save.

“Seriously, what's wrong?” She asked, and I looked at Matt next to her then flashed him a smile.

“Uh, just, um, just stay with Matt, okay?” I said and saw Stefan run into the gym. I grabbed Elena’s hand and drag her with me.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Stefan asked us.

“Alaric is Klaus,” Elena said to him and he looked at me surprised.

“What?” He asked, and I looked around us.

“Look lovebirds can we talk somewhere else,” I said to them and they looked around before nodding. We walked into a hallway and Stefan turned to us.

“What’s happening?” He asked.

“Alaric is begin possed by Klaus and I’m pretty sure Bonnie going to try and kill him, which will kill her,” I said to them and Elena looked at me shocked. “Oh, please like you didn’t think Damon would stop her from doing that if it meant you get to live?”

“Maybe we can still stop them,” Elena said and Stefan nodded. We then ran through the school looking for Bonnie and Alaric - no wait - Klaus. Damon walked through one of the double doors.

“There you are,” Damon said as he turned to us.

“What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?” Elena asked.

“She's doing what she has to do,” Damon said. I knew you would tell her to go through with this.

“What?!” Elena asked him.

“Where is she?” Stefan asked.

“Stefan, let her do this,” Damon said to him.

“Damn it, Damon, where is she?!” Stefan yelled at him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Stefan’s P.O.V

We ran to the Cafeteria where we saw Bonnie trying to kill Klaus. She had blood running down her nose and when we came to stop her, she shut the doors so we couldn’t come in. “Bonnie, no!” My girlfriend yelled.

Klaus was crawling on the floor. Bonnie fights Klaus and lights start bursting, sending a shower of sparks raining down. Alex and I tried to open the doors but couldn’t get them open. Bonnie looks at us with a smile as Klaus gets up and Bonnie faces him. Suddenly her body bends back and she falls on the floor. The doors opened and Elena rushed over to Bonnie in the now dark room. Alex walked into the room a bit and then stopped when she realized Bonnie was dead.

“No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey.” Elena says and takes Bonnie in her arms. I looked around us and see Klaus is gone. I turned to where my sister was to see she was gone too. “Stefan, she's not breathing!” Elena said, and I looked back at her as she starts crying. “Stefan! Stefan, I-I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!” I slowly look up at Elena.

“It's too late. I'm sorry.” I said to her slowly. Elena's still crying and shaking her head in disbelief.

“No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Elena said, and Damon walked into the room.

“Stefan, get Elena and Alex out of here. I'll deal with the body.” Damon said not noticing Alex wasn’t here yet as I stood up.

“What do you mean, deal with it?” Elena asked.

“The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need another mysterious death.” Damon said to her.

“This is Bonnie!” Elena yelled at him, and Damon looks at me.

“Get them home. Now. So I can clean this up.” Damon said and looked around. He noticed Alex was missing. “Where’s Alex?” He asked me.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Damon asked me.

“When I looked around the room Klaus was gone...And so was Alex.” I told him.

“You mean he took her,” Damon yelled at me. I grab Elena and help her get up.

“Hey, hey, hey,” I said to her.

“No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?” Elena said.

“I'll find him,” Damon said, and we looked at him. Damon stared at me and quickly added on, “and I _will_ get our sister back.” Elena looks at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. I take her, and we walk down the hallway as I started to wonder why Klaus took Alex in the first place?

#### ~At the Boarding House~

Damon arrived a few minutes after we got home and Elena slapped him after he told her that he knew Bonnie would die. He then told her what Bonnie did. “She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay.” Damon said, and Elena sighed in relief. She then frowned and looked at both of us.

“Where’s Alex?” Elena asked, and Damon looked at me, then turned around to walk upstairs. I walked around Elena to follow him.

“You know, you could have told me,” I said.

“How do I know when you're going to go blabbing things to your girlfriend?” Damon asked me.

“You understand what you put her through?” I asked him.

“See, that's why I didn't tell you, because you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy worrying about collateral damage. I'll even let her hate me for it.” Damon began to walk up the stairs again. “But at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive,” Damon asked, and he went to walk upstairs, but then he turned around. “And as for what I put Elena through, how about you tell Elena that Klaus took Alex for god knows what and now we have one more thing to worry about,” Damon said and went upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

### Alex’s P.O.V

I woke up on a couch to two people talking. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I turned to my side a bit to see Elena making coffee. Wait, why does she have curly hair? Nevermind, that’s Kathrine, but how did she get away from Klaus. I sat up slowly and spotted Alaric. Oh.

“I'll be back as soon as I can.” A man said to him.

“Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get.” Alar-Klaus said. The man leaves, and Klaus closes the door behind him.

“Where is he going?” Katherine said as she turns around to him. She holds out a cup of coffee for him.

“To retrieve me.” He answers and grabs the cup. “So I can get out of this bad hair-do.” Wait how is she still alive? Didn’t Klaus like want to make her suffer and all? All this was getting confusing; I had a massive headache from what I think was someone bashing my skull in on top of my head and snapping my neck. Katherine isn't dead, ugh. I was kidnapped again, double ugh. The only thing that could make my day better now was a double blood americano, but triple ugh kidnappers don't usually take care of their victims.  

“Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?” She asked as he walks around Alaric’s kitchen island.

“Well, the full moon is almost upon us. I've killed the witch, ” He said and put the moonstone on the table. “I have the moonstone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse.”

“And why would you do that here? So many people would try to stop you.” She asked.

“Because I have to.” He said, slightly annoyed with that fact. “It's the birthplace of the doppelgänger.”

“I didn't realize that was a requirement.” She said, and he sighed.

“Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina.” He walked closer to her with the moonstone in hand, and she looked afraid. “But I did find your birthplace, and I slaughtered your family.” Ok ouch, this guy is a major asshole, and now Katherine was angry. “So I guess we're cool.” Um...no, just no. “Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were,” Klaus said and started to walk to the door.

“She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone, that she loves, get hurt.” She said, and he smiled.

“And that's exactly what I'm counting on,” Klaus said and compelled her. “You can't leave until I tell you to and if Alex tries to leave while I’m gone...snap her neck..” But before he got out the door, Kathrine stopped him.

“Why do you even want Alex?” Kathrine asked him, and he turns to her again.

“Let’s just say she’s very special to me,” Klaus said and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

“What the hell does that mean?” I asked her, and she turned to me.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” She said as I stood up. She walked back over to the coffee machine and grabbed another mug. “Do you want some?”

“Sure,” I said to her; it wasn't my double blood americano, but it would have to suffice. I went to walked to the door, and Katherine sped in front of me.

“Just because I can’t kill doesn’t mean I won’t snap your neck.” She told me and took a step back. “Look let’s just try to be civil.”

“And why would I do that?” I asked her.

“Because you and I are going to be stuck here for a while.” She explained and I thought about it for a moment.

“No, we both know that my brothers are coming for me. So why do I have to be civil with you?” I asked. “Now are there any clothes here that I can change into?” I asked her, and she nodded before pointing to the bedroom behind her.

~

Katherine is spinning on a swivel chair to amuse herself while music is playing as I come back into the room after [changing clothes](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=cute+outfits+with+white+converse&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJv713Ak72sNwaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAAMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiiHAoQHwQLNG4UHwgLMG8cQzhvLG7A_17jvvO9swzjuvP-Iw9zvaMN8wGjBZhyor5gUSgBibCZPyjAschyIGWIVnQWGJUuqF2S8R7DotO3C1lObxKV0hDyYFmK8gBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBObzTQIM&ved=0ahUKEwiUpsysld_dAhVwzlkKHbK2BMoQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657). She gets up opens a cupboard and finds a bottle of bourbon-whiskey as I sit down at the counter. Katherine turns around with a smile, and I look at the drink in her hand with a smile as well. She grabs me a glass and hands it to me after pouring me some of the alcohol. She then takes a swig and takes drinks from it. I spun around in my seat when I heard a voice outside of the apartment.

“I don't think this is a good idea.” I heard a girl say.

“You’re an investigative journalist. We're investigating.” Damon said, and Katherine rushed to the door. They knocked on the door, and I just turned around in my seat before pouring myself more bourbon.

“Alaric, are you home? It’s Andie -- Star, Jenna's friend.” The girl, Andie, asked. Now the real question is, why is she with Damon? I looked back at Kat as she tries and goes to grab the doorknob but she physically can’t because of Klaus’s compulsion. She lets out a breath and turns around while throwing her hands up in defeat. She then walks away from the door and back over to me. I looked at her and shrugged. Damon then breaks the doorknob and pushes it open.

“Thank God,” Katherine said to them. Andie walks in, but I know Damon can’t because he's not invited in.

“Wow! You were right. She looks exactly like Elena,” Andie then turned to me. “And you must be Alex,” Andie said looking at Katherine and me.

“Yep, why are you here sister?” Damon asked, and I took a sip of my drink.

“You think I know?” I answered as he tried to walk in. He seemed annoyed by the fact that he couldn’t get in, then looked at Katherine

“Thought you might be dead,” Damon said to her.

“Unfortunately not. What are you doing here?” Katherine asked him.

“We are here to rescue you,” Andie answered her.

“No, sweetie we are here to rescue Alex. And maybe see if Katherine deserves rescuing.” Damon corrects her, and I looked at him.

“Right,” Andie said.

“I figured you still might be kicking. Alari-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching.” Damon said, and I nodded. He did blend in too quickly. Damon held up two vials.

“Is that...?” Katherine asked.

“Vervain? Your salvation.” Damon said and threw me a vial. I drank it, it burned, but I still drank it.

“Thanks, Damon, but I still can’t leave unless I want Katherine to snap my neck,” I explained to him, and he shrugged.

“It's not going to undo anything,” Katherine said. I just said that.

“There's always a loophole.” Katherine gave him a look. “Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?” Katherine goes to speak but finds herself unable to. “You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?” Damon asked.

“No.” She said.

“There's your loophole. Drink this, and it'll prevent any further compulsion.” Damon said, and she comes towards him to take it, but she is unable to cross the threshold.

“Give it to me.”

“Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?” Damon asked, huh I completely forgot about that. A lot’s happened since then.

“I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself.” She said.

“And where did that get you?” Kat rolled her eyes at him. “Here.” He tossed her the vial. “Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here.” Katherine drinks it and coughs. “You owe me. And I _will_ collect.” Damon said and looked at Andie. “Come on.”

“Nice to meet you,” Andie said to us and went to walk out of the apartment.

“Call me sister,” Damon said to me, and I nodded.

“Will do if I can find my phone,” I answered. Where did Klaus hide it? Andie closes the door behind them as they leave.

~

The music was loud, but I was tipsy and didn’t care. Katherine and I were drinking and dancing. Suddenly we heard someone at the door, Klaus entered the room, and we stop dancing. When he looks in the room, Katherine was sitting motionless on the couch and that I was standing in the kitchen drinking more bourbon.

“You mind turning that down?” He asked us. Kat used the radio’s remote to turn down the music from where she was.

“Why so grumpy?” Katherine asked, and he looked at her. Excellent job Katherine, now he’s angry.

“Well, this body has outlived its usefulness,” Klaus said and sat across from me.

“Do you want a drink?” I asked him.

“No, Alexandria, I don't want a drink.” I felt a chill go down my back. I hate it when people use my full name.

“Come on. It might loosen you up.” Katherine said, and I offered him the bottle as I walked over to him. He took it and threw it against the wall, smashing it. I jumped, and then he tried to compel me.

“What I want is for you to sit down and shut up.” Klaus ‘compelled me,' and I become quiet but still roll my eyes at him. You could’ve asked, but no. You're a psychopath, and you go with mind control first. His witch showed up and I looked at him. “Maddox, what took you so long?” Klaus asked when he turned around to him. So that’s his name.

“You've got a lot of luggage,” Maddox answered. Two other men entered the room with luggage, and a pretty black woman followed them inside. It was hard to tell witches age they all had mystic ju-ju and could completely change their appearance if they wanted.

“Greta. Finally.” Klaus said and smiled at her.

“Hello, love.” She said as she walked up to him.

“Hello,” He said.

“Nice body. You ready to get out of it?” She asked Klaus.

“Hmm-mm.” He answered. Two more men then came in with a giant leather crate. Katherine and I look at each other worried.

~

Maddox and Greta are on their knees casting a spell. There are lit candles all around them. Alari-Klaus is standing next to the box, his head bowed and eyes closed. Katherine and I watched them. “ _Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Sonos. Ex Tutam Exum Lamia Matus._ ” They chanted. They stop as the candles flared up around them and look at Alaric. Alaric titled his head back and looked over at us.

“Elena, Alex?” Alaric asked then collapsed onto the floor. Maddox stood up and opened the box. Klaus walked out of it and looked down at Alaric. Klaus had dirty blonde hair that was slightly curly and bright blue eyes. He was handsome, I'll give him that, but the hate I felt for him out overpowered any attraction.

“Now that's more like it,” Klaus says and walks over to me. “Hello, love” He then brushed a piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. “It’s so nice to meet you officially.”


	7. Chapter 7

### Alex’s P.O.V

I woke up on the couch, changed my [clothes](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=Sweater&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJEZ-gt9wbJYoaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAMMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEijbG9AQ2hrLENwbyhvKEPIP5hvoG-Iw9zveMPg76juwP98w1jvrO-EwGjCVOaq2JuFh5n_1qtWf_15_1FjF7iHeIC2kKpG9qyPGPElS0-v6ZZAPc9KX_1d0wzvekbkgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBLWC6-QM&ved=0ahUKEwi1-OL8ld_dAhXhxlkKHdd5DEMQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657) in the bathroom, and put in my earbuds. I grabbed the stereo's remote and turned on the Jazz station. Preservation Hall Jazz band started to play, what should have made me comfortable and safe didn’t, all it did was make me miss New Orleans. As I made my way to the kitchen, I saw Katherine asleep in the chair that sat in the corner of the room. I opened up the cabinet and found some pancake mix in there. Guess this is what I’m having, why couldn't Alaric keep anything useful in here besides alcohol.

I was dancing in place while cooking when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull one earbud out of my ear. “Morning Love.” I heard Klaus whispered in my ear. I pushed his arms away from me and moved to grab a plate. I placed the pancakes on it and turned around to see Klaus was still standing behind me.

“Can I help you?” I snapped at him, and he turned around when we heard the door open. Greta walked in and over to the moonstone on the kitchen island. She picked it up and then Klaus took it from her as I moved to the other side of the island to sit down and eat.

I noticed Katherine had woken up and moved to sit up in a chair. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12 pm when I heard my phone’s ringtone. I followed the noise until I found a desk in the next room. I speeded over to it and opened the top drawer to find my phone.

“Aha!” I said and walked back to the living room. Klaus saw I had my phone and he rolled his eyes with a groan. “Thought you could hide this from me forever!” I yelled and then I saw Damon was calling. “Hello, brother of mine.” I smiled at Klaus, and he seemed pissed off, but I didn’t care what he felt.

“ _So, you know how Elena didn’t want to be a vampire?_ ” Damon said, and then the happy train stopped.

“You didn’t.”

“ _Oh, but I did,_ ” Damon said.

“Damon!” I yelled at him through the phone.

“ _Yeah, I know, I know,_ ” Damon said, and I just took a deep breathe trying to calm myself.

“Where are you and are you alone?” I asked Damon.

“ _The Grill and no, I’m with Alaric,_ ” Damon said, and I looked over at Klaus.

“Bye Damon,” I said and hung up. I speeded over to the door only to have Klaus pin me to the wall. I looked down, while he was looking at me, to see a wooden side table next to us.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He asked me.

“Out,” I answered and slammed my hand down with enough force to break the table.

I pushed Klaus off me with all the strength I had in me, grabbed a piece of wood as quick as I could, then stabbed him in the stomach because no matter how old you are a stake to the stomach is enough to stun if not incapacitate any vampire. Greta did that horrible witch headache inducer thing on me, and so I had to take her out before I could ditch. I was on her in an instance the wood was in my hand and over to hit her head on the table leg, which stopped the spell thankfully, but it gave time to Katherine who then sped over, not by choice, and I rolled my eyes. Her heart wasn't into it. I went to the door which is when she reached out to snap my neck, but I grabbed her arm, twisted it back and snapped her neck instead. I then ran out the door without a second thought.

#### ~ At the Grill ~

I rushed inside of the Grill and saw Damon and Alaric sitting over at the bar, but Matt walked up to me with a huge smile. “Hey, Alex.” He said.

“Hey, Matt,” I said to him, trying not to look as if I’m running for my life.

“Do you want a table?” He asked me, and I smiled at him sweetly.

“That would be great,” I told him, and he showed me to the table near the pool table.

“Would you like anything to drink?” He asked as I sat down in my seat.

“Just a bourbon,” I told him, and he smiled before leaving. I looked across the restaurant to Alaric and Damon as I listened in on their conversation.

“ _I screwed up,_ ” Damon said.

“ _Yeah. Yeah, you did._ ” Alaric said, and Matt walked back up to me with my drink.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Damon said and took a sip of his drink.

“Here you go,” Matt said, and I turned my attention to him. I smiled and took the drink from him.

“Thanks, Matt, and make sure to put this on Damon’s tab,” I told him, and he laughed before walking away to serve another table. I saw Klaus walking up to them which made me turn my head away from them so that he didn’t see my face.

“ _Gentlemen. Why so glum?_ ” Klaus said as he walked over. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see him standing next to them at the bar. Alaric and Damon turned to him.

“ _Ugh._ ” Damon dropped his head down. “ _Klaus, I presume._ ” He said.

“ _In the flesh,_ ” Klaus said and looked at Alaric. “ _Thanks for the loaner, mate._ ” Damon gets up and looks angry.

“ _Since you’re here, where’s my sister?_ ” Damon asked.

“ _Well, your sister ran for it after the little phone call she had with you,_ ” I looked down cause I assumed he was looking around the Grill. “ _I was hoping to find her here,_ ” Klaus said to him.

“ _Well, we haven’t seen her,_ ” Alaric said, and Damon looked back at Klaus.

“ _Any other reason why you ****stopped by to say hi other than looking for my sister?_ ” Damon asked, and I took a sip of my drink.

 _“I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret.”_ He said, and I looked at them. Damon broke into a smile at the irony of the comment.

“ _Ha._ ” Damon looks between Alaric and Klaus multiply times. “ _Thanks for the advice._ ” He said and then thought of something. “ _I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?_ ” Damon asked, and I coughed on my drink, then placed it down trying to hold in my laughter, so Klaus didn’t spot me. Did he seriously ask that question?

“ _You are kidding,_ ” Klaus asked and looked at Ric. “ _He is kidding, right?_ ”

“ _No, not really,_ ” Alaric said and I down the rest of my drink in one go in case this conversation went south.

“ _I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?_ ” My brother asked him. I just covered my face with my hand as I continued to listen to the conversation.

“ _Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up._ ” Klaus threatened and I watched as he began to walk away. I waited for a while till he was out of sight before I sighed and turned my attention to Damon as he made his way out of the Grill, with Alaric following him. Matt walked back over to me and I smiled.

“You ok, you seemed stressed earlier?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine and I’ll take another bourbon if you don’t mind,” I said to him. He nodded before taking my glass and walking away. I pulled out my phone and opened up my text messages when I saw the little red one in the corner. I opened it to see it was Damon.

‘ _Where are you?_ ’ it read and I saw the little loading message bubble. The next message he sent me was ‘ _Klaus is looking for you._ ’ No shit. I grabbed my phone as I sat back in my seat and texted him back with ‘ **I know.** ’ I waited for him to answer as Matt placed my glass in front of me. I looked up at him and saw Klaus standing behind him with his hands behind his back.

“Thank you, Matt,” Klaus said and Matt nodded at him before walking away. Klaus sat down across from me and I stared at him trying not to look afraid, though he could probably tell I was. “That was some escape you made earlier.” I didn’t say anything, I just watched him. “Well?”

“Well, what? I ran away. Are you shocked?” I asked him.

“Not exactly.” He said to me.

“Why the hell are you here anyway?” I asked him.

“Well, you said it yourself. You ran away.” He said to me and placed his arms on the table as he leaned towards me a little. I lean away from him and more into my chair. “There’s no need to be afraid of me.”

“Bullshit. You kidnapped me, remember?” I asked him and he sighed. “By the way, why did you kidnap me? Is there any particular reason?”

“All will be explained soon.” He said and I scoffed then rolled my eyes. I stood up and began to leave. “Where do you think you’re you going?”

“Away from you if that isn’t obvious,” I told him and began to make my way to the entrance of the Grill. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to him.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He said.

“Or what you’ll kill me? In front of everyone.” I asked him. “No, you need me for something.”

“And why would you think that?”

“Because I’m still alive aren’t I,” I said to him.

“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t want to kill you,” Klaus said to me.

“Has it ever occurred to you that no matter who you threaten my brothers won’t stop trying to find a loophole to your curse.” I snapped at him. He huffed out of anger, then looked me in the eyes. Well, he’s pissed. Klaus casually lead me out of the Grill so no one would question us, then sped me to the alley behind the Grill.

“I’m trying to help you,” Klaus said.

“With what? Trying to get rid of Elena. I went down that road before and it didn’t work out.” I said.

“You need me.”

“I do? I don't see how!” I yelled. “Just stop it with all the ‘I don’t want to kill you,’ ‘I’m trying to help you,’ ‘you need me,’ and ‘all will be explained soon’ crap. What I need is to be as far away from you as possible.” I said to him. “I’ve heard the stories, Klaus, and unlike my brothers, I know that you won’t stop until you get what you want. So break the curse, kill Elena. _I_ won’t stop you.” I sped to the other end of the alley, to which he just sped in front of me.

“I want you.”

“Well, I don’t want to be around you if you haven’t noticed,” I said to him.

“You don’t have a choice,” Klaus growled and I rolled my eyes.

“I am not yours. The only person I belong to is me, so how about you just get out of my life.”  I said and tried to walk away but he sped in front of me, again.

“Why can’t you see that I’m trying to help you?” Klaus asked.

“Help me do what?” I asked.

“Be what you truly are.”

“Be what I truly am. I am Alex Salvatore. I’m a 150 years old vampire. That is who I am. So stop saying all this cryptic bullshit and leave me alone.” I told him. I went to speed away when Greta showed up in front of me and gave me a migraine that would last a century. I tried to knock her again, but she twisted her wrist and everything went black.

~

I woke up back on the couch in the apartment and I saw Katherine was pouring herself a cup of coffee. I walked over to her and sat down at the kitchen island. She just handed me a cup of coffee and I laid my head on the counter. We heard the door open and I groaned, already knowing who it was.

“Everything okay?” She asked him.

“What have you been doing?” Klaus asked her and she looked at me, then back at him.

“Making coffee. Do you want some?” Katherine said. Klaus rushed over to her, grabbed her by the throat and ‘compels’ her. I sat up and took a sip of my coffee.

“Tell me what you've been doing,” Klaus asked.

“Making coffee.” She struggles to say and he released her. She holds her neck, gasping and turns around to walk back to the coffee maker.

“Wait,” Klaus said and she stops in her tracks, then turns around to him. If you get us caught, I will kill you myself. “Take off your bracelet.” Katherine takes it off and gives it to him. “Now, I want you...to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight.”

“But I'll burn.” She said.

“You don't have a choice,” Klaus said and I just stared at my cup.

She stands in the sunlight and the side of her face exposed to the sunlight starts to burn as she starts to scream. She kept screaming as Klaus grabbed a mug from the cabinet and pour himself a cup of coffee. Klaus then walks back over to where he was originally standing and looks at her with a smile. ‘You sick twisted bastard’ were the four words I kept repeating in my head. He lets her burn for a while, I looked up at her quickly, then look away just as fast and Klaus seems to notices.

“That's enough,” Klaus said. She rushes over to the corner of the room, in the shadows. “Hmm. Guess I was wrong.” He then handed me her bracelet. “Why don’t you go give this to her.” He said and I sped over to Kathrine, who was curled up in a ball. I wrapped and the bracelet around her wrist then walked back over to my seat. “All right, then.” Klaus walked up to her. “I need you to do something for me.”

#### ~Later that Night at the Boarding House~

“Klaus, why are we walking through the woods to my house?” I asked him and he stopped walking. Honestly, I didn’t even know why he brought me with him.

“It’s time to get my doppelganger.” He said.

“Ok, so why did you bring me with you?” I asked him and he looked at me as we watched Stefan’s car pull up the driveway.  

“I need you to convince Stefan to let Elena come with me,” Klaus explained.

“She’ll come with you anyways,” I told him. I looked at him as he watched Elena get out of the car and turn to my little brother. “But you know Stefan will put up a fight and you think me begin there will help him let go of Elena.”

“Precisely,” Klaus said and flashed me a smirk.

“ _Thanks for today,_ ” Elena said and I turned my attention back to them as Stefan nodded at her. Klaus and I sped over to them. Stefan puts himself in front of Elena and she both turns her head to see us.

“You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid.” Klaus said to Stefan and then looked at Elena. “You ready, my dear?” Klaus asked and Elena looks at me before answering.

“I'm ready,” Elena says and she starts walking toward us. I start to walk up to her as well, but Stefan stops Elena with his arm.

“No,” Stefan said and I looked at him scared. I notice the tears in his eyes as he looked at me.

“Stefan, please don’t fight him,” I begged him and he just stared at me.

“I would listen to your sister. No reason for you to die, too.” Klaus said to him.

“No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine.” Elena said as she steps in front of him, but he doesn’t look away from Klaus and I. “I'll go. No one needs to get hurt.” She said to Klaus mainly. “There's no reason for you to get hurt.” I watched as my little brother almost started crying. Elena looked at me quickly, then back at Stefan. “Plus, I’ll be with your sister...I won’t be alone.” Stefan looks at me and I nodded. She grabbed his neck and kissed him. “I love you,” Elena said to him when she pulled away.

“I love you,” Stefan said and they kissed again. He then looked back at us and I looked at him sadly.

“Close your eyes.” Stefan just looks at her as she nods in encouragement. “Close your eyes,” Elena says and he closes his eyes. As she lets go of his hand and places one behind her for me to grab. Klaus then grabs me and wooshes us to the woods, so when Stefan opens his eyes, we’re gone.

#### ~In the woods~

Klaus told me to go with Elena and his witch, Greta, or as I like to call her ‘the witch who keeps giving me headaches.’ We were walking in the dark through the forest. “Where are we going?” Elena asked and she still had a tight grip on my hand. Let’s just say we were both scared.

“This way,” Greta said and we kept walking.

“You're Luka's sister, aren't you? I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you.” Elena said to her.

“Well, they were wasting their time. I wasn't lost.” Greta said. I looked at Elena and could tell she thought Greta didn’t care, but I heard the saddest in her voice.

“But they were still your family,” I said and trust me I know what it’s like to lose your family. She stopped walking and turned around to me. Elena tripped on a rock as she was walking down the hill, but I caught her before she fell to the ground.

“God, I can't see anything.” Elena grunts and Greta lights fires all around us. Elena saw someone lying on the ground, but I know it’s Jenna and it broke my heart. I really liked her. If you're wondering how I knew, it’s because Klaus had Katherine lure her out of the house so he could turn her.

“Jenna?” Elena walked over to her and I looked down. “Jenna, Jenna!” She dropped to the ground next to her. “Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!” I walked over to the other side of Jenna’s body and watched as Elena couldn’t find a pulse. “Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!” She looks at me while crying. “He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked.” I shook my head at her statement.

“She’s not dead Elena,” I said to her. Jenna shoots up awake in a dramatic form.

“She's in transition,” Greta said as Jenna looked at all of us.


	8. Chapter 8

### Alex’s P.O.V

Elena, Jenna and I were sitting on the ground. Jenna was clutching at her head, and I was trying to comfort her along with Elena. I know how hard it is to go through all this. “Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?” Jenna asked.

“Do you remember what happened?” I asked her.

“You called me, Elena. You were so scared - Oh, ah, - I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire.” Jenna explained, and I looked down.

“Klaus. It was Klaus.” Elena said.

“He made me drink his blood. And I don't...I don't remember anything after that.” Jenna looked around, anxious. “Where are we? What happened?” She asked me, and Elena took Jenna's hands into her own.

“We're at the quarry. He brought us here.”

“Why don't I remember anything?” Jenna asked her.

“Jenna, do you remember...When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?” Elena said trying to break it to her quickly.

“Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's…” She began to realize what had happened to her. “Oh, god. He killed me.” Jenna said, and I placed my hands on her shoulders, so she looked at me.

“Jenna, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay.” I said to her.

“I'm a vampire?” She asked me, and I nodded.

“And I bet you're hungry,” Greta said. Can’t she go somewhere else and be quiet.

Greta approached us, and we look up at her. Elena saw a sharp rock nearby and rushed to grab it, but, with a wave of her hand, Greta sends Elena flying backward. I go after Greta, and she starts to cast a spell on me. I fell to the ground and looked up at her.

“What are you doing?” I managed to ask her.

“Slowing down your healing process, so what should take a few minutes to heal takes thirty.” She explained then sent me flying towards a big rock, and I felt my head hit against it before everything went black.

~

I woke up to hear Greta chanting a spell. I look up and see Klaus holding a heart over the ceremonial bowl that was on fire, squeezing the blood into the flames. “Does that mean it's working?” Klaus asked her.

“It's working.” She said.

“Ow!” I groaned and held my forehead as I leaned up against the rock I hit my head on. There was a cut, but I wasn’t healing. Screw that damn spell. Though now that I’m thinking about it, the cut should have healed before I woke up. What the fuck is happening to me?

Klaus looked at me and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my arm as he bent down and I looked at him. Klaus removed my hand from my forehead and kept eye contact with me. He seemed angry that I was hurt and turned my head to the side to see the cut. When his thumb glossed his thumb over it, I winced in pain. He realized I wasn’t healing, and the look in his eye told me he knew why, but from now, he looked protective over me.

“Are you ok?” He asked irritated, and I nodded telling him I was. “I told you not to hurt her!” He yelled at Greta, but she doesn’t look at him.

I looked over to the rings of fire where Elena watched me, Klaus, and Greta in the distance. Jenna looked up at her, eyes glistening with tears. I listened as Jenna told Elena, what looked like a story. They started crying, and I felt as if someone had wrapped me in a blanket of sadness.

“Are you ok?” Klaus asked again and tilted my head to the side, so we made eye contact. I had realized he was still bent down in front of me. By this point, I was just angry, and I couldn’t move because I realized  I sprained my ankle, so I just looked away from him.

“I should have never had come home,” I whispered to myself, and I knew he heard me.

~

I watched as Klaus walked to the ring of fire containing Jenna. “Hello, Jenna,” Klaus says, and I tried to stand up, but I fell to the ground. I used the rock to help me stand up, but it hurt to stand on my foot. Jenna and Elena got up as well and look at Klaus.

“Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!” Elena said, and I felt terrible for her. No one should lose these many people in their life. Elena walked closer to the flames, causing them to flare up. She backed away again and looked at him.

“Careful,” Klaus warns.

“Elena, don't,” Jenna told her.

“No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family.” She says to her and looks at Klaus. “I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. _Please_.” Elena begged him, and I watched him.

“Well, well.” Klaus looked at the top of the quarry. “I don't recall you being on the guest list,” Klaus says, and I look up to where he is.

“Stefan…” I quietly said when I saw my little brother standing there.

“I'm here to talk,” Stefan said to Klaus, and I shook my head.

“Very well, then,” Klaus said and looked at Jenna briefly before he speeds up to the top of the cliff and walks calmly to my little brother. “What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?” I decide to listen in because I’m scared of Stefan’s life at this point. “You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you.” Klaus said to him.

“Make the trade. Me for Jenna.” Stefan said, and I froze.

“No, Stefan! Please!” I yelled at him while crying. I saw Klaus look down at me, then back at my little brother.

“Your sister seems to think otherwise,” Klaus says, and Stefan looked down at me. He pulled his head back up to look at Klaus.

“It’s my choice,” Stefan says, and I groan. You know sometimes you can be a real idiot.

“Stefan!” I yelled, and he didn’t look at me, but I knew Elena was. “Stop this! If you save Jenna, Elena will still be dead.” I saw Stefan drop his head and I felt my eyes tear up. “Please, Stefan, I still need my little brother,” I said, and sometimes I wish I didn’t have vampire hearing because the only thing I heard Stefan say after that was…

“I’m sorry.”

~

Klaus and Stefan have come down from the cliff top and approach Elena, she paced around, and Jenna. “Quite the predicament.” They turned to Klaus. “You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving the family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish,” Klaus says to Elena.

“Stefan…” Elena said to him sadly.

“It's okay,” Stefan said to her, and I ran up to him ignoring the pain in my ankle. I fell in his arms because of my ankle, and Stefan caught me. I pulled his face to meet mine as he helped me stand.

“Don’t do this,” I begged, and he hugged me as he sat me down.

“I have too.” He whispered in my ear, and I shook my head.

“Please, Stef, I need you,” I said as we pulled away and he kissed my head.

“You’ll be ok,” Stefan said and pushed me away from him. I cried and kept my eyes on him as he stood up.

“Well.” I looked at Klaus. He points a stake between Jenna and Stefan as he talks to Elena. “Who's it going to be, Elena?” Klaus asked, and I looked at her.

“No,” Elena said and Klaus walked up to her with a smile.

“Oh, don't worry. There's no choice.” Klaus said. What? He sped around Stefan and staked him in the back. Stefan screams in pain and crumbles to the ground.

“Stefan!” I yell and found myself not being able to move again. I looked at Greta who was chanting a different spell. “Let go of me!” I turned back to my brother. “Stefan!”

“No! Stefan! No!” Elena screams.

Klaus rips the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back. “I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now…” Klaus snaps Stefan's neck causing Stefan to fall, disgracefully, to the ground. “Whenever you're ready, Greta,” Klaus said, and I managed to crawl over to Stefan when Greta let me go.

“Stefan, Stefan!” I yelled at him as I turned his body to me. I pulled the chunk of wood out of his back and saw Klaus walk up to us. I pulled my little brother’s body closer to me and cradled him in my arms.

“He will be fine.” Klaus dismisses, and I hear Greta begin chanting the next part of the spell, which dispels the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. She looked frightened and Elena, teary-eyed, watches Klaus and me.

“Stay the fuck away from my family, or I _will_ kill you, even if it takes me an eternity.” I threatened and hugged Stefan closer to me. I bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. Klaus stands up angry at me and walks over to Jenna. “You're going to be ok, Stef. I will never let anything hurt you.” I whispered to him.

“Your turn,” Klaus said, and I look up at the scene in front of me. Wait, what role do I have in this whole thing?

“No, Jenna, no!” Elena said and attempted to get Jenna, but the fire around her flares up. Jenna looks over at her.

“It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do.” Jenna said. After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, she sped over to Greta and ferociously bites her neck. Greta screams, and I smiled. Karma’s a bitch. Klaus then speeds over to Jenna and stakes her in the back, pulling her off of Greta, who had fallen to the floor. Jenna gasped, and Klaus released her. She declined to the ground, and Elena started to cry.

“Jenna, no!” Elena yelled while crying and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I was about to watch my friend die. Jenna looked up at Elena, tears in her eyes. “Turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore.” Elena tells her.

Klaus flipped Jenna over onto her back and hunched over her. Jenna seems less frightened when he stakes her in the heart. I closed my eyes shut, while I hear Elena scream. She cries as I open my eyes and look at Jenna. Her body starts to become grey and decay. Klaus releases the stake from his grasp and stands up. Jenna lays lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.

Greta begins chanting the next part of the spell. Klaus is by her side. I heard Stefan wake up and looked down at him. He looks at me and tries to get up but is still too weak. He sees that I’m crying and I shake my head.

“You're too late,” I said to him quietly. Stefan looks over at Elena and sees her tear-streaked cheeks as well. He looks over towards Greta and sees Jenna's dead body with the stake in her chest.

“No,” Stefan says, and we watched as Greta pours Jenna's blood into the ceremonial bowl. “I'm sorry, Elena.” He said to Elena. Elena places her finger to her lips and shushes Stefan.

“Are they going to kill him?” Elena whispers and Stefan moves off my lap slowly.

“Yes.” He whispers back, and Klaus approached Elena.

“It's time,” Klaus told her, and the circle of fire disappears from around her.

Elena looks up at him, and he extends his hand towards her. She gets up from the ground and walks past Klaus, ignoring him. I'm proud. Elena makes her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus follows her up to the platform and grabs Elena's face in his hand. Stefan struggles to get up from the ground, I offer to help, but he declines. Klaus turns Elena's face, so she is looking at him.

“Thank you, Elena,” Klaus says to her, and I started to feel odd.

“Go to hell,” Elena growls at him. My little brother continues to struggle as he tries to get up but falls back down. He’s still too weak.

Elena stares out, blankly, as Klaus sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to drain her of her blood. Stefan and I watch on, helplessly. He holds Elena tightly as his eyes begin to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter then her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she dies.

Klaus releases her and she falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth, and the flame in the bowl extinguished. Her body lays lifeless and Stefan stares at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathes heavily and walks down the stone steps.

“I can feel it. It's happening.” Klaus looks up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack, and he starts to transform. His eyes are yellow like a werewolf's, but he still has the veins under them, like a vampire. “Yes, yes!” Klaus says, and I feel my right arm break. Stefan looks at me as I looked at my arm, both confused and scared.

“Alex...are you a-” I cut him off only to realize myself.

“Werewolf,” I said and screamed as my bones started to break one by one. The only thing I felt was a pain, and the only emotions I felt were anger and fear. I heard Bonnie chanting, and Stefan came closer to me. “Get me out. Of here.”

“No! You were dead!” Klaus said. Bonnie continues to chant her spell. I looked up slightly to see Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams. Meanwhile, Damon, who showed up out of nowhere and snapped Greta’s neck and carries Elena's body towards Stefan and me. He laid her down next to us, and Stefan gently grabs Elena's arm.

“Elena,” Stefan said.

“Feeling loved-ahhhhh!” I screamed as I continued to turn. Damon looks at me and places both of his hands on my arms.

“Did you know?” He asked, and I shook my head. I screamed again as my back broke.

“Damon, get Elena out of here, please,” I begged him, and he wiped my tears from my cheek. I could tell Damon didn't want to leave, but he had to. He looked at our little brother, and they nodded at each other. I watch as Damon grabbed Elena and walked away with her. I looked at Stefan. “Make it stop.” I stuttered. He shushed me as he held me close.

“Elijah! Don't listen to him.” Stefan yelled, and I shook my head. While I’ve been turning Klaus has been trying to convince Elijah not to kill him. Stefan looked at me confused.

“I don't want to be alone,” I said, to myself mainly, but Stefan heard it loud and clear.

“You won't be. Just get through tonight, and it will all be ok.” Stefan whispered, and I nodded trying to take control of the pain. But I couldn't. I saw Stefan and Bonnie run towards Elijah and Klaus since they ran for it.

“No!” They yelled, and Stefan looked back at me.

“Get me out of here,” I said, and Stefan sped me away.

~

Stefan was with me and trying to comfort me until a black wolf came up to us. I didn't know how I knew it was Klaus, but I did. Stefan looked at me, and I squeezed his hand. “It's ok. It won't hurt me.” I said, and Stefan kissed my head. “Go! Before I hurt you.” My brother gave me one last look, like he didn't want to leave, but decided to do what I said.

I looked at the wolf as is walked up to me. It rubbed its nose against my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I laughed and felt my arm break again. “Is it almost over?” I asked, and it tried to nod. “Did you know what I was?” I asked, and it did the same thing. It was about to run off, and I whimpered. It turns around to me, worried. “Please don't go. I don’t want to be alone.” I begged, but he only stared at me. “Please...I'm scared.”

The wolf still stared at me and didn’t move from its position. I closed my eyes and tried to hold in my screams as I continued to shift. When I felt my fangs come out, I opened my eyes and looked in front of me to see the wolf was still there. When I finished turning, I stood up in my wolf form and began to walk over to the black wolf. It just turned around and started to walk off with me chasing after it.


	9. Chapter 9

 

### Alex’s P.O.V

#### ~The Next Day~

I woke up in the middle of the woods, naked, right before dusk. I stood up and looked around me. I don't see anything particularly outstanding. Since my eyes are failing me I turned to my ears. It's moment like these that I thoroughly enjoy the perks of being a vampire. The sight the smells and the immortality. In this situation right now the hearing is what has saved me. I heard a group of voices in the distances and decided to walk towards them. The voices lead me to a campsite where a lovely couple had set a fire and were cuddled up together. Speeding by some bushes to get their attention and the girl sat up, then looked around.

“ _Did you hear that?_ ” She asked, and her boyfriend dismissed it.

“ _It’s just the wind. Calm down; there’s nothing there._ ” He told her, and I sped by the same bushes once the girl looked like she was calming down.

“ _No, there’s something out there._ ” She said to him, and he sighed. “ _Go check it out._ ” The guy sighed and walked towards my direction. I let him walk a few feet away so his girlfriend couldn’t see us. I sped up behind him and when he turned to me he jumped.

“Don’t scream. I promise this won’t hurt.” I compelled him, and he stays quiet. I bit his neck then left his body on the forest floor.

“ _David!_ ” The girl yelled. I sped back over to where I could see her. She was turning on her phone flashlight. She stood up and walked in the way that her boyfriend did. I noticed she looked my size relatively in clothing. I sped over to her and bit her neck as well. Her body dropped and I sped over to their tent.

I went through the girl’s clothes and found a cute [outfit](https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&sa=G&hl=en&q=cute+outfits+for+school&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJy3W0HxgNiqUaiQELEKjU2AQaAggVDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIohwKEB8ECzRvKEMIChQfHEIgCyRCwP-877jviMPc72zDfMM478zuvPxowgRoqRZWhXRzKk0U9_15AHtCkh3hLbZcI4h1Lsz_1ZD2Fx6r8J61brDQSMS4w4CK23qIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgTvksjnDA&ved=0ahUKEwiDpZDQttDaAhUHvlMKHRPoDnAQwg4IJigA&biw=1366&bih=671#imgrc=DHGgmkb1AJfriM:). I saw that she had a mirror with her things and I grabbed it. I wiped the tiny bit of blood I had on my lips and dropped the mirror. I noticed a bottle of booze and matches, then I grabbed them. I walked back over to the couple and poured the booze on them after drinking some of it then set them on fire. Well, at least enough to cover the bite marks. I then sped away from the scene.

#### ~At the Boarding House~

I knocked on the door and heard someone opening the door on the other side. I saw Stefan and smiled as I walked up to hug him. He hugged me back, shocked I was even here.

“Alex?” He asked, and I nodded.

“Yeah, it’s me,” I said and pulled away to see his surprised expression. “Don’t act too surprise.” That sentence seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. He closed the door and walked me into the parlor room.

“Do you want something to drink?” Stefan asked me as he poured himself some bourbon.

“No, I’m good,” I told him. He then walked over to where I was sitting and sat next to me. “So…” I flashed him an awkward smile. “Did you guys manage to save Elena?” I asked even though I didn’t care. I just wanted to start a conversation.

“Yeah, we did,” Stefan said and took my hand in his. “Where have you been?”

“What do you mean?” I asked him. I turned into a wolf; you know this.

“The full moon came and went, and you don’t show up till now. Did Klaus take you?” He asked, and I shook my head.

“No, Klaus didn’t take me,” I said. “I woke up in the middle of the woods about thirty minutes ago and from what you’re saying, how the full moon came and went but I remained a wolf...I guess that means I can’t control when I shift.”

“How are you even a werewolf, Alex?” I took a deep breath, not knowing the answer myself. “I mean Damon, and I aren’t, so how are you?” He asked.

“I have no idea,” I said to him. “But I was wondering if you guys know where Dad’s journal is?”

“Why would you, of all people, want to know where Dad’s journal is?” He asked me, and I looked down.

“Maybe there’s something in there -”

“Alex,” Stefan cut me off, and I looked at him. “Do you think Dad, of all people, knew you were a werewolf?” He asked, and I went to say something, but he cut me off. “And considering how much he hated vampires, don’t you think he would have locked you up and tortured you if he knew?” I just sighed at all the points he was making.

“Ok, one, he did that anyway” I snapped at him, and he looked down guilty. “And two, maybe this is why he did.”

“That’s a big maybe,” Stefan said, and I nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s all we have unless you want to go talk to Klaus,” I told him, and he sighed. “Plus it might help me understand why he hated me so much.”

“Ok,” I smiled and almost jumped with joy when he agreed to help me. “But we have to tell Damon. If anyone’s going to know where that journal is, it’s him.” He explained, and I nodded. “For now let’s go to bed.”

“Agreed, you will not believe the night I’ve had,” I told him, and he chuckled as we made our way to the stairs.

~

I heard someone banging on my bedroom door, and I sped over to it, then opened it to see Damon. He stormed in with Stefan and Elena following him. “Please, come on in,” I said sarcastically to them after they had walked into my room. I turned around to Damon and smiled brightly.

“Dad’s journal?” Damon asked.

“Well, I guess Stefan filled you in,” I said to him and turned to Elena. “Happy to see that my brothers saved you.” I guess?

“After what Dad did to you, you want to look through his journal for an answer that he probably never knew?” Damon asked, and I sighed.

“It’s all we’ve got to go on Damon. Mom never kept a journal, if she did I would be looking through it right now.” I explained to him, and he walked up to me.

“Are you sure you're not doing this for any other reason?” Damon asked me, and I looked him the eyes.

“Yes,” I said, and his shoulders dropped. “I just want to know how I’m even a werewolf in the first place.”

“Ok, well, lucky for you it’s in the library with the rest of the Salvatore cataloging books.” He told me and sped downstairs. I hurried after him and saw him looking through the books on the shelves, more like throwing them on the ground. As I walked over to help him find the journal, I started to pick up the books he dropped to the ground. I heard Elena and Stefan come down the stairs when I placed the books, that were on the floor, on a table nearby.

“Can I help?” Elena asked, and I turned to her.

“Actually, yes you can,” I said to her and smile. I point to the other shelf of books on the other side of the room. “Can you look through those books with Stefan?”

“Sure but what does the book look like?” She asked.

“Don’t worry Stefan will know it when he sees it,” I said to her as turned back to looking through our books. We kept looking for another thirty minutes before I spotted it. “Found it!” I yelled and grabbed it. Damon then walked over and took it out of my hands. “Hey!” He opened it and skimmed through it before he stopped on a journal entry.

“ _June 10th, 1847,_ ” Damon began to read and looked over at me.

“That’s a five years after I was born,” I said to him, and Damon looked down sadly before he continued to read.

“ _A year has come and gone, the seasons have been fruitful, and my crop has prospered. All is not well in my kingdom. The horrid palpitations I have felt this past annum have come to pass. The small instances the inklings, they were all true. The baby, the bastard who should have been my second born, my first daughter. The child that I had cared for and nurtured this past annum wasn’t mine._ ” I stumbled over to the couch and sat down as Damon continued to read it out loud.

“ _The truth; my lord exposed to me today. My despicable wife admitted it. I heard the fact from her whore mouth. This morn in the hours in which man begins to wake; I see my wife arguing with a trespasser outside of manor and when I went to confront the man who had been invading my land and molesting my wife with the word, I stopped, I was stunned at how familiar he looked. I was unaware at that time who this man was._

 _Never had he been a patron more had I ever been his guest or purview of his product. Their conversation was long and tenuous. It is spoken only in low french, the tongue of her grandparents. It was an interesting problem. She was familiar with this man; he spoke her language. I was unable to bring myself to interfere, but the familiarity I had with this man still eluded me._ ” I felt tears weld up in my eyes.

 _When I went back inside, and I saw Alexandria. The horrible reality of my existence came into focus. I knew where I had seen the man before. I had seen him in her._ ” A tear rolled down my cheek as I cover my mouth with my hands, and rested my elbows on my knees.

“ _I confronted my wife that night once my oldest son had fallen asleep after saying goodnight to such an abomination. Lily denied it; I could no longer call her wife and treat her the same. She had shamed me beyond recompense. If word of her adultery my position would be forever ruined._

_The whore tried telling me the bastard was my daughter and saying how she had never met that man before in her life. She told me how she was picking some flowers, the ones she’s loved so much, that grew in front of our house, and he came up to her then started yelling and saying things that weren’t true. But I saw right through her lies. Everything I knew was in question._

_My heir Damon might not be mine. Because of her, I would overhaul my life to ferret out the truth and the lies. If Damon were not mine, I would denounce her and her bastards and seek to restart my life._

_The Archinal were a small family not part of the founders, but they had a young daughter who I could take as a new wife if need be and they understood and supported the southern plight. I even heard that they had a man receive a medal of honor for the general himself._ ” Damon said and stopped reading when he looked over at my tear covered face.

“I never gave him a reason to hate me,” I said to them and saw my brothers share a sad look with each other. They both knew what this meant to me. “He hated me from the start.” I started to break down sobbing, and Elena rushed over to me. She sat down and brought me into her arms as I cried into her shoulder.

“Alex, I’m so sorry.” She said, and I just continued to cry.

“Look maybe we shouldn’t read this-” I cut Stefan off.

“No.” My brothers looked at me unsure as I sat up a little with Elena still rubbing my arm. “I have to know. Keep going Damon.”

“Are you sure?” My older brother asked, and I nodded. He sighed before continuing. “ _November 11th, 1847._

_I find myself weary of stress and anger. Anger at my whore of a wife and anxiety of the growing attachment my son has to her mistake. There is only little relief. My heir is secure. Meticulously I have researched and investigated Damon conception and birth. I find myself filled with joyous relief. Through detailed tracking of the whore's pregnancy and childbirth, I can guarantee Damon as my child. Now all that remains is the bastards removal from my household._

_My heir spends to much time with her. I fear the attachment will grow to high. That the bond will be too strong for me to break cleanly. As of now, I can only hope that she contracts one of those childhood illnesses or diseases and dies quietly._

_It would save me face. I find myself unsure of what to do with the whore. Solutions float around my mind some more tantalization than others. My deepest fantasy is to rid myself of Lily and the bastard in a gruesome sinners manner. The shame she has inflicted on me. I feel it in my very soul. I think rage was palpating from my core. I cannot bear to look upon either of their faces._

_Rage, pain shame these emotions are barely confined within my frame it is all I can do to not strike them down in the dark hours of the night, where God cannot see a man and no sound escapes man's home. I know not why the whore instances of keeping the bastard. She is no retard; she understands my rage at the sight of her bastard. She prostates herself to me daily to keep the child. Her petty and small platitudes barely keep me content._

_I know in my heart that I cannot let this secret out. Her mother will protect her from my real wrath, but her pride will be nothing, her life will be nothing, she will be a doll for my prospects only. Her life will seek to further mine, and she will be grateful for it._ ”

I was frozen still with shock at this point, and I barely heard what Stefan and Damon said to Elena about our father. “Alex…” I faintly heard. “Alexandria.” I turned my head to see Stefan kneeled in front of me. “Are you sure you want to keep reading this?” He asked me, and I just looked in my lap before nodding.

“Yeah, umm….” I played with my hands when Stefan grabbed them, and I looked up at him. “Just skip to the part where he talks about my father...please,” I said as I heard my voice crack in the middle of my sentence. Damon then put the book on the table and took Elena’s place beside me, as Stefan picked it back up and began reading.

“ _September 28th, 1849._

 _What should have been a joyous moment in my marriage and a grand achievement in the land of man in the world of life, was a series of months of contemplation and minute amounts of the investigation. I had kept the whore in her room with only the female negro’s serving her no men were allowed near. The sale of eunuchs was unpopular and costly to my charge. But I digress it the purchase of one would have aroused questions and suspensions from my neighbors. They were like a vulture circling in the air waiting for a sign of death. This whore might be the death of me. Even now I can not be as confident as I am with Damon. The baby might not be mine._ ” Stefan seemed like he didn’t want to read this, but continued anyway.

_“The whore grows weaker as each day passes. Her farce of melancholy angers me beyond compare. She dare act repentant and saddened by our marriage when she was the one who ruined it. I provided for her every whim and curiosity, she only need ask, and I would buy it for her. She was clothed in the most beautiful cloth and had the original china and porcelain. Her every whim was taken care of._

_Even with luxury at her fingertips, she fell into the arms of lust and infidelity. I cared not for her excuses. To me, they were the ravings of a withered woman. A woman who would not make it see the next two summers if the will of God was in my favor that would be a joyous day. I would be free of her rants of the blessed crescents marks on her bastard and how it was a symbol of power._ ” Stefan read, and I touched my right shoulder, then squeezed it.

“ _The unfortunate birthmark was a defect. Ugly and imperfect just like the girl's entire existence. In the dark hours of the night, when the sky cloaked in navy and the storm clouds form, I wish it were visible to all. A scarlet letter all of her own. She would be no pearl; she would be Hester. She was scorned and hated. In this absolute reality, my mind had so delicately crafted Lily would be gone and her bastard’s existence would be despised and hated by all._

_But alas though the realms of fiction attract me into their euphoric folds, reality returns like the loud clap of lighting in the evening. The bastard has proved hale and hearty, unlike her ailing mother. She will likely live into adulthood. The best course of action from the moment she bleeds is to find a profitable husband._

_However despicable I find it, she carries my great name. A match between the Forbes would be profitable, but so would the_ _Fells. It is a matter to consider later; the bastard is but a toddler now. But plans can be put into the works now; the only question is who is the best choice for me?_ ” Stefan said as he finished that journal entry. Everybody looked at me and the way I was holding my shoulder.

“I have the same birthmark,” I told them.

“What does it look like?” Elena asked, and I turned my back to her so she could pull down the back of my shirt to look at it. “Crescent moon.” I pulled up my shirt before turning back to face them. “Maybe it’s like a werewolf-pack thing.”

“So what?” Damon asked. “Only her and her father’s pack has that birthmark.”

“Wouldn’t be the weirdest explanation we’ve heard,” I said to him and sighed. “But I don’t even know who to ask to get more information.” No one looked at me, not knowing what to do or say. Elena then looked at her phone and sighed to herself.

“I have to go home and get ready for Jenna’s funeral,” Elena said, and I look down sadly.

“I’ll drive you home,” Stefan said and placed Dad’s journal on the table next to me. She nods and goes to walk towards the front door, but she touches my shoulder. “Keep me updated?” She asked, and I nodded.

“Sure,” I said to her, and they both leave. Damon did not leave my side as I sat on the couch and he squeezed my hand, which made me place my other hand over his before laying my head on his shoulder.

“Don’t listen to dad, Alex,” Damon said, and I closed my eyes with a sigh.

“I wanted to know why he hated me,” I told him. “But there wasn’t even a reason to why he did, other than the fact that he wasn’t my father.” I sat up a bit as I looked over at him. “I mean he even hated the fact that we thought we were siblings.”

“Hey, look at me,” I didn’t. “Alex, look at me,” Damon said and grabbed my chin with his hand before forcing me to look at him. “You are my sister and _nothing_ will ever change that.” I smiled as I felt more tears falling, before wrapping my arms around Damon’s neck in a hug, which he returned.

“I love you, Damon,” I said to him.

“I love you too, little sister.”

#### ~The Day After~

I was walking to the house I grew up in, I mean there was barely anything there other than two stone pillars. So maybe the more accurate thing to say is the land of my childhood. The last time I came here was when Stefan asked me to hide Damon’s daylight ring, and I hid it here, but that’s a story for another day. I sat down on the trunk of a tree that had fallen over the years. I closed my eyes for a few moments before my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked and saw it was Stefan.

“Hey, Stefan,” I said.

“ _Hey, are you ok? You weren’t at the boarding house when I came home._ ” Stefan asked me. He seemed worried.

“Yea, I’m fine. Still kinda dealing with everything.” I paused for a moment when he didn’t make some comment, to cheer me up as he has for the past two days. “Why? What happened?” I asked.

“ _Damon, he got bit by a werewolf,_ ” Stefan said

“Damon got bit,” I said. “When?”

“ _When he freed Tyler Lockwood from Klaus._ ” But that was before the curse broke. Why didn’t he tell me? “ _Look I’m with Bonnie trying to find a way to save him. He told me to keep it from you because of everything that’s happened and the whole thing with Dad. He didn’t want to worry you._ ” Stefan said.

“You still should’ve told me.” I snapped, trying to wrap my head around the fact that my brother was dying.

“ _I know, but where are you?_ ” Stefan asked.

“In the woods. Why?” I asked.

“ _Why there?_ ” He asked, and before I could answer him, he said something else. “ _I have to go,_ ” Stefan said, and I nodded.

“Keep me updated, please, and find a damn cure for him,” I said.

“ _I will. Bye Alex,_ ” Stefan said.

“Bye Stef,” I said as he hung up the phone. Damon’s dying...my older brother is dying. He's in pain and I can’t stop it. I hate this.

“There you are.” I heard someone say. I stood up as I turned around to see Klaus standing behind me, fully clothed, and with Elijah by his side.

“Good to see you two are pals again,” I said to them sarcastically, and Klaus chuckled as he walks up to me.

“Yes, my brother and I have come to a certain...agreement.” He explained and looked at the pillars in the middle of the woods with both curiosity and confusion. “Why here?”

“Why not?” I asked him and he chuckled.

“Come one, love. Let’s be serious.” Klaus said and I looked at him.

“Ok, fine,” I told him. “You answer my questions. I’ll answer yours. How did you know I was a werewolf?” I asked him.

“I sensed it when I first saw you,” Klaus said.

“But we only met a few days ago, there’s no way you could have know before then,” I explained to him and he smirked at me as I thought through his answer. “Unless this isn’t the first time we’ve met...Have we-” He held up his hand to me and I stopped talking.

“My turn now, sweetheart.” I shut my mouth and rolled my eyes. “Now why would a girl like you be here of all places?” Klaus asked me and I scoffed while crossing my arms over my chest. He was still a good distance away from me, thank god.

“I like it here, helps me clear my head.” I snapped and he sped up to me so we were nose to nose.

“Now, I don’t think that’s the real answer is it?” He said.

“It’s still an answer though, so back to the question I was going to ask you earlier. Have we met before?” I asked him and he flashed me a little smile.

“All will be explained soon enough.” He said. “Would you like to come with us?”

“Where?”

“Back to Alaric’s apartment.”

“No, not really. Kinda have full plan day with Stefan.” I told him. “Why?

“I just thought I try and ask nicely.” He stated and I looked at him confused before he snapped my neck.

~

I was started to wake up when someone placed me on the couch. When I heard them walk away, I opened my eyes to see I was back in Alaric’s apartment. I groaned as I sat up slightly and looked in front of me to see Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, and Katherine.

“You just keep popping up, don’t you?” Klaus said once he turned to Stefan.

“I need your help…” Stefan said and I shot my brother a look. Really? Klaus is your cure. He won’t help Damon, not without something from you in return. “For,” Stefan looked at me, then back at him. “Our brother.”

“Well, whatever it is, it's gonna to have to wait for a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention.” Klaus said and gestured over to Elijah. He then walked into a different room and I looked over at Elijah, before standing up and walked over to Stefan’s side.

“You understand how important family is,” Elijah said as he walked up to us. “Or you wouldn’t be here.” He stopped walking when he was about a foot away from us. “My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own.”

“And so I shall,” Klaus said and I looked behind Elijah to see him standing there.

When Elijah turned around, Klaus plunged the dagger into his chest and Elijah screamed. Stefan moved to help him but I grabbed his arm to stop him. Don’t get in the middle of this one, Stef. As Elijah groaned and his skin grew gray, Klaus ‘comforted’ him and placed his hand on the side of his head. Then he smirked and dropped his body on the floor, dragger still in his chest. I looked at them in shock, but every family has their problems.

Klaus then sped Stefan to the wall and held him there. I moved to stop them, but Kathrine stopped me. “Now, what am I gonna do with you?” Klaus asked him. I watched helplessly as Klaus stabbed Stefan with a piece of wood. “Do you feel that?” He asked him. “It’s scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you’re dead.” Stefan groaned and Klaus looked over at me as he watched me try to get Kathrine to let go of me. I looked at him.

“Please, Klaus,” I begged. “We’re just trying to help our older brother,” I explained to him and Klaus smirked at me.

“The witches said you had a cure,” Stefan said and looked up at him. “Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want.” I looked at my brother in shock and Klaus pulled the wood out of his chest.

“You can let her go, Katerina,” Klaus said and Katherine did. I sped over to my brother and looked over at him as Klaus made is his way to the kitchen island.

“Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless.” Klaus said to him as he poured some blood into a glass. “Your sister, on the other hand, is someone I can make a deal with.”

“No, leave Alex out of this.” Stefan groaned.

“But she’s already apart of it,” Klaus said and turned to us. “She would have always been a part of the deal.” I looked down at my brother and tilted his head up so he looked at me.

“Where’s Damon?” I asked him

“In the cellar at the house,” Stefan said as he begun to heal. “He started hallucinating so I locked him in there.” I nodded and walked towards the front door, but Klaus sped in front of me.

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked me.

“To my dying older brother,” I answered and went to open the door but Klaus grabbed my wrist.

“You want me to hear your brother out, then you have to stay,” Klaus said and I sighed.

“You know what I’ll make you a deal, you let me go talk to my older brother and I’ll come back,” I said to him because I was desperate at this point.

“Deal.”


	10. Chapter 10

### Alex’s P.O.V

I sped up to the front door and inside to see Alaric making his way to the cellar. He looked at me as I walked to the basement as well, but stopped me. “Why are you here?” Alaric asked, and I looked at him.

“To see my older brother,” I said and sped down to the cellar. I looked into the basement to see Damon looking at his werewolf bite. Alaric walked up behind me and looked into the basement as well.

“Well, that looks bad,” Alaric said, and Damon didn’t look at us.

“It feels worse. My subconscious is haunting me, Ric.” Damon said and looked over at him, but saw me too then froze. “Alex?” I smiled at him and opened the door quickly, then closed it behind me. I walked over to him and bent down since he was sitting on the floor.

“Hey Day,” I said, and he placed his hand on my cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Damon said, and I shook my head.

“Don’t worry it’s not your fault.” I sat next to him. I laid him down so his head was in my lap as I combed my fingers through his sweat filled hair, trying to comfort him the best I could.

“But it is.” He said. “I should’ve protected you better.”

“What?” I asked softly, but still confused.

“From Dad.” I looked down at him sadly. He started to cough more and more, and I rubbed his arm. When the coughing dialed down, he spoke again. “I failed you.”

“Hey, Damon,” I sat him up, so he looked me in the eyes. “You didn’t fail me,” I told him. “Never, think you failed me.” Damon just nodded, then sat back against the wall with his eyes closed and we sat there for a while.

“Father, stop!” Damon mumbled and I turned to him to see his eyes were stilled closed. “Alex didn’t do anything, it was me I stole the paper from your desk.” He said and I saw Alaric look at us strangely. “Please, just, don’t hurt her anymore.” I dropped my head and looked over at Alaric.

“Alex -”

“Don’t Ric,” I said to him. “It’s not something you need to know.” He nodded and I looked over at my brother before kissing his cheek. “I love you Damon and you didn’t fail me, remember that.” I then stood up and made my way to the door. I walked out and then began to walk away from the cellar as Alaric closed it behind me.

“Where are you going?” Alaric asked, and I sighed before turning to him.

“I have to go back to Klaus.” He was about to protest, but I stopped him. “I made him a deal to see Damon; I have to go back. Not to mention I left Stefan there and god knows what Klaus will do to him.” I explained, and Alaric nodded.

“Just come back alive.” He said, and I nodded.

“I will.”

#### ~Alaric’s Apartment Building~

I was walking up to the apartment door when I overheard the conversation Klaus was having with my brother. “I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent.” Oh hell no. “1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper. Sound familiar?” Klaus asked Stefan and my eyes widened.

“I haven't been that way for a very long time,” Stefan said.

“Well, that's the kind of vampire I can make a deal. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town.” Klaus says, and I stormed into the apartment. Stefan and Klaus turned to me. “There you are I was wondering where you ran off too.”

“You are not turning my brother back into that monster,” I stated. “You make a deal with me for the cure, and that’s it.”

“Alex-”

“No, I won’t let you turn into...that thing again, Stefan,” I said, and he looked down.

“Well, it’s a leave town with your brother as the Ripper with you, and your brother gets the cure, or I leave town with you, Stefan stays the way he is, and Damon dies,” Klaus explained to us.

“Where’s the cure?” I asked him, and he smirked.

“Katerina, come here.” He said and held out his hand for her. Katherine walked over to him and placed her hand in his. His face changes, his eyes a golden-yellow with veins running underneath them. Klaus then bites her wrist. Haha, karma.

“Aah! Aah!” She screams and then looks at it when he lets go. “No. No...No. No. No.” Katherine said freaking out. Klaus bites his own wrist and places it in Katherine’s mouth so she drinks his blood. We watched as she wound healed completely.

“You want your cure? There it is.” Klaus told me.

“Your blood is the cure,” Stefan said.

“Gotta love Mother Nature,” Klaus said to us and placed his hand under my chin with a smirk. “Now...Let's talk about this deal with you brother,” I moved my chin so his hand wasn’t underneath it anymore. Klaus then gestured to the kitchen island behind us. “Shall we.”

~

I got a text from Alaric saying ‘ _Damon got free._ ’ I texted back ‘ **Find him.** ’ Then I got a text from Jeremy saying ‘ _I found Damon and I’m bringing him to the Grill._ ’ I text Jeremy back saying ‘ **Be careful he’s not himself.** ’ I looked up to see Klaus squeezing a knife blade tightly, and blood is pouring from his hand into a vial. Stefan and I were just staring at him. Stefan was sitting down as I stood next to him. Katherine is in retreat, watching us as we discussed the terms of the deal.

“There it is.” Klaus lifted the bottle to stare at it. “You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender?” I looked over at Stefan, whose expression hasn’t changed since he sat down. “And I have big plans for you when we leave this town,” Klaus said.

“I'm not like that anymore,” Stefan said, and I just looked at the wall. I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation right now.

“Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman.” Klaus said and started to pour the blood down the sink.

“Wait,” Stefan said, and I looked at him.

“You can’t be serious?” I asked him. “We’re talking about full-on Ripper, no take backs.” My little brother turned his attention to me as Klaus put the bottle down on the counter.

“I know, Alex,” He said. “But his blood is the only way to save Damon.” With that reminder, I sighed before looking over at Klaus.

“Now that’s more like it,” Klaus said to us. “Now before we continue with Stefan’s part of the deal,” He pulled me to his side, by the wrist, and I stared at him. “Let’s talk about yours.”

“And what would that be?” I asked him.

“Well, it’s for your benefit, if it means anything,” Klaus said, and I looked at him confused. “When you come with me, I’ll teach you how to be a hybrid.”

“I can figure it out for myself, thank you,” I told him.

“I’m just saying I’d help you, love” He chuckled. “But either way you have to come with me if you want to save your older brother.”

“So I come with you, Stefan becomes his darkest self and Damon gets the cure?” I asked and he nodded. God, this is going to be one of the worst decisions I will ever make. I grabbed the bottle of bourbon. “Just tell me when we leave,” I said and he smiled, before turning to Stefan. I would walk over to him, but Klaus was keeping me at arm's length.

“I want you to join me for a drink,” Klaus said to him, and I opened up the bottle of bourbon in my hand. He slides him a blood bag, and Stefan stopped it with his hand. Stefan opened up the bag as Klaus brought his cup of blood to his mouth. Stefan took a sip of the blood, as I took a swig of bourbon, and he stopped.

“Finish it,” Klaus commanded and I watched my brother carefully. Stefan just stared at Klaus. “All of it.” Stefan still hadn’t brought the bag back up to his mouth. “You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That’s your side of the deal.” Klaus explained and waited for Stefan to say something. So basically Stefan’s your slave. Klaus turned his head and I watched as my brother finished the bag of blood. He drops the plastic on the counter while Klaus grabs another bag. “Again.” I turned to walk into another room, I couldn’t watch this. But the big bad hybrid himself grabbed my wrist again.

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked me as my brother emptied the blood bag.

“Look you got what you wanted, but I’m not going to stand around and watch you turn my little brother back into a monster,” I explained. Klaus laughed before he sat me in a chair in front of him and placed the bottle of bourbon on the counter next to me. He then moved my hair to the side and leaned into my ear.

“But I want you to watch,” Klaus said, and I stiffened up as his breath hit my neck. He still had his hand lightly on my wrist, just in case I tried to leave. Klaus threw him a blood bag, one after the other, and I watched as my brother slowly lost control.

“Why are you doing this to him?” I asked him.

“I told you,” Klaus said, and Stefan looked into my eyes. But I didn’t see my little brother anymore, all I saw was a stranger. “I need the Ripper.” He explained and Stefan fell to the floor as he kept drinking the blood Klaus was giving him. Klaus stood up and looked at Stefan on the floor as he hissed and groaned.

“You’re very cooperative,” Klaus said to him. “It’s almost as if you’re enjoying it,” Klaus said and stepped over Elijah’s head as he walked over to Stefan. He dropped another blood bag on the floor in front of Stefan, but my brother didn’t grab it.

“No more,” Stefan said. “Not until you give us the cure.”

“Not until we make a deal,” Klaus said, and I became confused.

“But we did make a deal,” I said to him, and he looked at me.

“Yes, Alex, you and I did,” Klaus told me and then he looked back at my brother. “But your brother and I didn’t. It’s your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls,” Klaus bent down to him. “Or you can embrace what you truly are,” He handed him the blood bag. “Leave town with me and your sister, and save your brother’s life.”

Stefan stared at the blood bag in Klaus’s hand for a moment. A part of me wanted him not to do it, but I knew he would. He made eye contact with Klaus before snatching it out of his hand. I closed my eyes and looked away as Stefan drained the bag dry.

“That’s the spirit,” Klaus said and stood up. I opened my eyes to watch him grab the vial of his blood and walk over to Katherine. “Sweetheart…” He made her stand up from her seat by grabbing her neck, then compelled her. “Take this over to Damon and come right back.” Stefan looked up at them and I stood up in protest to this idea. Not that I really had a choice, but still.

“You want me to leave?” She asked him.

“No,” Stefan said.

“Yes,” Klaus said and Katherine looked at me. “And if I were you…” Kathrine sped out the door. “I’d hurry.” I took a step towards the door in fear, as Stefan fell on his hands in the same direction. Klaus just sat down in Katherine's seat.

“She’ll never take it to him.” I yelled at him and Klaus just smirked at us, then lifted his hands up in an ‘Oh well,’ motion. “She’ll never take it to him.”

#### ~At a Warehouse~

Stefan was wiping off the blood around his mouth and I looked over at Klaus. He was looking into a coffin where Elijah’s daggered body laid. There was a shipping crate behind him with other coffins in it as well. “I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family,” Klaus said. So the people in the other coffins are his family. He closed Elijah’s coffin and looked at the two men. “Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight.”

The men moved his coffin into the shipping crate, and my phone began to vibrate. I looked down and saw it was Damon; I declined it. Damon then proceeded to text me, asking me where I was as Klaus made his way over to us.

“So…” Stefan received a text and I looked over his shoulder to saw it was Elena. It read ‘ _Damon's okay. Where R U guys?_ ’ At least he’s alive. “Did Katerina make it in time?” Klaus asked me and I nodded as Stefan put his phone away.

“You won't be seeing her again, you know,” Stefan said changing the subject.

“Because Alex and Katerina are on vervain?” So, much for that being a secret. “I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, Katarina won't get far. You'll help me see to that.” Klaus said and Stefan walked up to him.

“What is it you want from us?” Stefan asked.

“All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town.” Klaus said. 

“Then are we done here? Can we go?” Stefan asked like a child not wanting to be somewhere.

“Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you.” This can’t be good. Klaus turned his head in another direction then gestured for someone to come over to him. “Come here, sweetheart.” A girl walks over from behind a red crate. “Don't be afraid,” Klaus said to her and Stefan watched them carefully.

“See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal...that you'll be of use to me.” I watched Klaus as he moved her hair away from her neck. I rolled my eyes. Drama King. Klaus bit the girl's neck and drinks her blood, a little, so her blood is running down her neck. “I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt,” Klaus said with his Hybrid face out and all. She struggled against him before he released her. She ran away, screaming. Stefan sped to her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. I closed my eyes and looked back at Klaus, who was now standing next to me. He smirks at me a little.

“Now we can go.” He said and grabbed my arm. I pushed him off me and looked him dead in the eye.

“Do not. Touch. Me.” I said and walked to the car outside of the warehouse.


	11. Chapter 11

### Alex’s P.O.V

#### ~At a house in Tennessee~

Klaus parked the car on the road, a few feet from the house. He got out and [I](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=jumper+for+teenage+girls&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJKAAt4dvzCTUaiQELEKjU2AQaAggVDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIoyRCcBegbzBCOD-Yb4xuHD4QPig_1mK-s75SvIJcYw3yTOJe87zSXqOxowFlT86TDAVRzo_1kojVrg4CnHa8yy10l_16tFNDMar2sPSG43f9PcwMhMbhFGgp_1ZXFIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgS0xdzzDA&ved=0ahUKEwi6uMHImN_dAhVFmlkKHXaqDcIQwg4IKigA) followed him. We watched a woman with blonde hair walk outside the house from the front door. “Rudy!” She whistles. “Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you.” She yelled and bends down to pick up a dog toy. I do agree with her it’s way too hot to be outside. When she turned around, Klaus and I were standing in front of her. Klaus had his arm around my waist so we looked like a couple...which actually really bothered me.

“I'm s sorry.” I shot her a sweet smile. “We didn't mean to scare you,” I said with a kind voice.

“Can I help you?” She asked us.

“Yeah, our, uh, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh, it feels like we've been walking forever yours is the first house we came to so we were just hoping we could use your phone?” Klaus asked in his horrible American accent.

“Don't you have a cell phone?” She asked.

“Huh, yeah…” I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. “Battery died. Look, I promise we’re not a serial killer's we just wanna use your phone or maybe come inside so I can charge mine up?” I said/asked and put my phone away in my back pocket. Though it was a complete lie. I had just shut off my phone so she would believe it was dead.

“Sure.” She said with a sigh and made her way back to the house, with us following.

“So, we can come in?” Klaus asked, and she turned back to us.

“No. I'll get the house phone, and I'll bring it out to you.” Smart girl.

“I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting,” Klaus said, being both annoyed with her and he losing his accent as well.

“I'm from Florida.” She said.

“Well, that explains it.” Klaus looks at me, then sped up to her and grabs her throat. He compels her. “Now show me a little southern hospitality….Sweetpea.” I rolled my eyes.

The girl let us in and we saw another woman, with brown curly hair, in the kitchen, frying food as she walks over to the counter with the frying pan. “I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning.” The other women said and turned around to us. Klaus is holding the nape of the other girl’s neck with one hand. The first woman is sobbing and I felt kinda bad, but what could I do? I was in the same position she was, only I didn't have the hand around my neck threatening to kill me. “What's going on?” The women in the kitchen asked.

“Please don't be alarmed. We were told Ray Sutton lives here.” Klaus said.

“He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly.” She gulped.

“But I expect he makes it home…” Klaus walked up to her with the girl. “Once a month.” She didn’t say anything, just looked at her friend. “That's what I thought. Where is he now?” She doesn't answer. “If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm.” Klaus says with a smile. The other woman runs out of the kitchen and opens the front door, but my little bro was standing in the doorway. Not being able to come inside. “Aaaah!” She screamed and Klaus, the blonde one, and I walk up behind her.

“I love it when they run!” Klaus said.

“He's in Tulley.” Klaus looks towards the brunette from the kitchen. “It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's on Highway 41.” She stuttered as she starts shaking in fear.

“Thank you, my love. Now...” He turns and touches the first woman's hair. “May my friend come in?” He asked her and I closed my eyes.

“Yes.” She muttered while crying. Her friend looked terrified as we watched Stefan step inside the house.

“Kill this one quickly.” Klaus pushed the blonde one over to Stefan and looked at the other woman. “And make that one suffer.” He starts to walk out the door and I think he was expecting me to follow him, but I stay in the house with Stefan. “I'll be in the car,” Klaus spoke aloud and walked out of the house.

I stayed near the kitchen as I watched my little brother tear the blonde to sherds. Her friend tried to run out of the house but Stefan appeared in front of her, in a detached manner I noted that even if Stefan were human he would have easily run her down. His vampire face was out with blood pouring out of his mouth. He sank his extended canines into the brunette’s neck and began excessively feed, he eventually ripped her to pieces as well, the irony here was that Stefan disobeyed Klaus's direct order, the brunette was dead in seconds almost as fast as her blonde housemate.

I was leaning against the wall with my arms crossed as my eyes tracked his movements as he transferred body from body. It was this moment that I began to contemplate our differences, Damon and I had dealt with this problem for years, and neither of us could figure out how Stefan turned out so different.

On the account of myself it makes sense that he would not be like me, I had a different genetic disposition based on my gender and my father. But then why was he not like Damon? Damon who could feed without killing. The puzzle was becoming clearer in the 21st century with DNA’s discovery; it was hard to think about which parent was a predisposition to violence. Lilly or Giuseppe. The common parent we all shared was Lily and two of us turned with ease. That left Giuseppe it felt obvious, Damon won the genetic coin toss, violence was already a part of his everyday life. Maybe it was because Damon had the benefits of Lily longer than Stefan had. DNA and phycology allowed me to form this theory. Something in Giuseppe's DNA transferred to Stefan then coupled with his intensely angry nature lead Stefan to be a ripper. My only wish was that I had more vampires to compare this theory on. Maybe once I was free of Klaus I could find another one of Slater’s cafes and see if anyone would be willing. Anything to help Stefan.

Even as I silently judged his actions from across the room Stefan continued to drain the bodies. In a matter of minutes, he finished draining the bodies of blood. Should I burn the house or leave the police to find exsanguinated beheaded bodies….? Stefan’s face relaxed, the demonic vampire features disappearing into nonexistence. When he looked at me with my arms crossed over my chest. The blood still coated his face and body, caking into to skin and staining his fingers. His clothes were matted in the lifeblood of those women, their essence forever removed from their bodies and left on Stefan's soul.

My judgment shamed him. I could see it in his eyes. The same look appeared like when we were children and he still thought his big sister's opinion was the most important thing in the world. The guilt and pleading in his eyes were eminent. Who he was pleading too I don't know. Whether or not it was a God that Stefan believed in or something else, I knew it wasn't me, he knew as well as I there was nothing to be done to help those to two girls.

He looked down at them and the bodies he had obliterated and started to panic. Frantic movement consumed him. Like a child who was trying to fix broken toys, he tried to put them back together, scrambling to arrange the correct parts and match the legs and arms to the correct doll. I almost feel like this is worse. This action proves his humanity is on. I wonder if it would be easier on him if he just turned off his humanity entirely.

Maybe with this switch completely off everything would be easier to turn on? Damm Damon, his petty rage killed our best chance to help Stefan. How had neither of us ever helped before? How could we have just let someone else help our brother, our family?!? When Lexi was alive it took her years at a time to fix Stefan. Oh god, how had the thought even enter my head, temporary relief from the guilt would only hurt him in the long run. Oh god oh god, what a terrible sister I am. I know he feels shame and that is good. Now all I can do is help clean up the mess. Leave the bodies for the police and Damon or protect my brothers from the threat of Klaus?

I walked around him and the bodies he was arranging on the coach, the blood had yet to ebb and was forming a pool of red on seats beneath them. I looked outside through the bay window to see Klaus leaning against the car. He gestured for me to come over to him with his hand and I just turned my back to him and faced Stefan once again. When he was done the dead girls were sitting on the couch, or at least that’s what it looked like how he got the parts to stay attached to their torso’s I wouldn't know. Stefan then walked around me and out to the car where Klaus was.

I stayed and looked at the bodies again before pulling out my phone and turning it back on. I dialed the police and waited for someone to pick up. I told them that I just heard some screams and was concerned, then told them the address of the house. They said they send someone to the house to check it out before I hung up. I looked around and sighed. Damon said to keep in touch, so if calling the police is the only way to do that without Klaus breaking my phone and preventing me from getting a new one, so be it.

#### ~At the Southern Comfort~

Stefan and Klaus were talking outside the bar and I didn’t bother to care what about. So I walked in before them. I looked around and sat down at the bar before asking the bartender for a bourbon. I looked to my left, as I drank my drink, to see a man with long hair and a beard, walk up to the bar.

“What's up, Ray?” The bartender asked and he smiled. Oh, so you’re Ray.

“Hey Red, get me a beer,” Ray said and looked at me sitting two seats down from him. “And another bourbon for the nice lady there.” Ray smiled at me and I return it.

“Thanks,” I said, and Ray moved down to sit right next to me as the bartender handed me my drink.

“No problem. Long day?” Ray asked, and I laughed.

“More like three months.” I corrected him.

“Why’s that then?” He asked.

“Oh, you know. Little brother has a friend. Big Sister, which is me, doesn’t approve of said friend. But since said friend is the biggest asshole in the universe, sister doesn’t get a say.” I explained and Ray hummed in amusement.

“And what would you do to this ‘friend’ if you could?” Ray asked, and I shrugged.

“I’d punch him in the face for starters, but that would be bad for the little brother.” I looked over Ray’s shoulder to see Klaus and Stefan walk into the bar.

“Oh, come on he can’t be that bad,” Ray said to me as Klaus walked up behind him. I turned to him a bit and titled my drink towards Klaus.

“Oh, you’ll find out otherwise for yourself,” I stated.

“Ray? Ray Sutton?” Klaus asked and Ray turned to him. I downed my drink and placed it on the counter as Ray eyed Klaus suspiciously.

“Who wants to know?” Ray asked, and I motion the bartender over.

“Can I have another?” I asked, and he nodded then filled my glass again.

“I've been looking everywhere for you.” Klaus sat down on the bar stool next to him. “We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there,” Smart guy, the only reason he was alive actually. “Who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you.” Klaus explained to him.

“I think I'll be going,” Ray said and turned to me with a small smile. “I am beginning to get an idea.” He said and I nodded. He tried to go but Klaus stood up and stopped him by placing his hand on Ray’s chest. I saw Stefan walked up behind them and I rolled my eyes.

“Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type is tough to come by.” Klaus said, and Ray tries to walk the other way, but he bumps into Stefan who is standing there and stops him.

“I wouldn't do that,” Stefan said, and the bartender looked at me.

“Another?” He asked as I downed my drink.

“Just give me the whole bottle,” I said to him and he pulled the entire bottle from the cabinet. I shot him a smile as I turned back to the scene in front of me, to see Stefan staring at me. Ray was pushed up against the counter in between Stefan and Klaus.

“You look like Damon,” Stefan said as he watches me take a swig from the bottle.

“I am his sister, aren’t I?” I replied, and Ray looked at the three of us.

“Vampires,” Ray said.

“You're swifty swift Ray!” Please never say that again Klaus. “Yes!” Klaus grabbed the beer from behind Ray and held it in his hands. “My friend here is a vampire. He’s compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I and this young lady right there,” I waved at Ray when he turned his head to me. “However, are something else, a different kind of monster. We’ve got some vampire, we’ve got some wolf.” Klaus explained to him.

“You what?” Ray asked in disbelief.

“Hybrids, Ray. We are both. You see I want to create more of _us_. Now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray!” Klaus let out a small laugh at his little pun. “I need you to direct me to your pack.” Ray looked down as if to say ‘Not gonna happen’ “So...where can I find them, Ray?” Klaus asked and Ray looked at me for help.

“Just answer him.”

“You can't compel me, it won't work,” Ray said and I sighed. Stefan starts scratching his head, Klaus looks at him and he nods. Stefan turns around and takes out something from his back pocket. Oh great.

“I need a scotch on the rocks, please,” Stefan said to the bartender, then turned back to Ray. “Ahem. Tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane.” Stefan told him and pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into his hand, crushing it with his fingers.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun, Ray,” Klaus said.

“Maybe for you,” I muttered to Klaus and took another sip of my drink.

~

Klaus, Stefan and I sat at a table as my little brother threw darts, drenched in wolfsbane, into Ray’s chest, who was chained to the wall. “Where’s your pack, Ray?” Klaus asked and Ray didn’t give him an answer. Stefan shared a look with Klaus before throwing another dart into his chest. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, but it wasn’t there. I must have left it in the car. I turned to Stefan and smiled.

“Can I have the car keys?” I asked him, and both men looked at me confused.

“Why do you need the car keys, love?” Klaus asked, and I looked at him.

“Because I want my phone and I left it in the car,” I said before looking back at Stefan. Stefan waited till Klaus gave him a slight nod before throwing me the car keys. “Thanks,” I said as I caught them and made my way to the entrance of the bar.

I walked outside as more people walked into the bar before heading towards the car. I stopped in the middle of the road when I sense something nearby. I sped over to an alley near the bar and didn’t see anyone. I stood there for a few moments before I turned to leave, but I was suddenly pinned to the wall by the back of my neck. I stomped on the person’s foot with my heel which let them loosen their grip on me. I sped them to the other side of the alley and pinned them to the wall by their neck. I growled as my hybrid face came out and I saw the girl’s eyes turn gold.

“Werewolf,” I said, and she continued to struggle against my hold. “Oh stop struggling you don’t want Klaus to hear us.”

“What are you?” She struggled to ask and I let go of her. The girl held her neck and stepped back a few steps.

“Doesn’t matter,” I said, and she looked up at me. “You should go.”

“Not until you tell me where Ray Sutton is.” She stated, and I shushed her.

“Keep your voice down!” I whispered-yelled at her. “Or did you forget about the fact that there is someone in the bar you don’t want hear you are out here, werewolf. Why do you even care about Ray?”

“He’s part of a pack that I’m going to turn with tonight. He told me to meet him here, but when I get here the bar is stinking of vampires.” I looked down.

“You got a name?” I asked her.

“Hayley. Hayley Marshall.” She answered.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Hayley. I’m Alex Salvatore.” I told her and walked up closer to her. “Now that we know each other’s names. I need you to do something for me.”

“And why would I do anything for you?” She asked.

“Because that guy I mention is a hybrid like me. Except he wants to make an army of hybrids and has the means to do it,” She looked at me scared. “I need you to go and tell any werewolf you find to run and hide,” I explained, and she nodded but seemed confused.

“Why are you telling me to do this? I mean, you’re a hybrid too. So why don’t you want an army?” She asked and I sighed.

“I don’t know,” I told her. “I was born this way, no one had to make me. So it just...seems...wrong. I’m still trying to figure out this whole begin a werewolf thing.” I sighed before looking between Hayley and the bar. “Look that part doesn't matter too much. What matters is that you need to go. Now!”

She nodded before running off into the night. I sighed then began to walk over to the car. I unlocked it and opened up the front passenger's seat. I grabbed my phone which was in the cup holder, then closed the car door and locked it up. I made my way back to the bar to see Stefan sitting at the table across the wall and stirring a glass of wolfsbane with a dart end.

He takes the dart out and throws it into Ray's neck. Klaus was just sitting at a table, with his feet resting on the top, nearby and watching. I walked back over and sat on the other side of the table. I saw my glass of bourbon had been refilled, which means Klaus and Stefan drank the bottle I had with me earlier. Everyone else in the bar is acting as though nothing unusual is going on. Oh, the wonders of compulsion. I placed my phone on the table with the screen facing down and my little brother looked at me.

“I see you found your phone,” Stefan said, and I rolled my eyes at him. I then looked at Ray who was hissing and groaning because of all the wolfsbane darts Stefan had thrown into him.

“Ray,” He looked over at me. “I’m sure Stefan would _love_ to stop throwing darts into your chest if you would just tell us where your pack gathers for the full moon,” I said sweetly because honestly torturing people to get information isn’t my style, but then again the longer Ray held out, the longer Hayley had to go warn that pack of hers. Wait. Shit, she didn't know where they were either. Well, at least I managed to save one person. She’d probably find a new pack soon either way. The torture though was definitely more of Klaus’s thing, almost like Stefan's ripping people’s head off.

“I can't,” Ray said and I sighed, then picked up my glass of bourbon on the table. I drank the brown liquid and saw that Ray’s eyes held loyalty to his pack. Good for him, also good for me and my sabotage. But it’s going to get him killed.

“I know, I know. You live by a code and all that, but see Klaus isn’t gonna let Stefan stop until you tell us. And Stefan, stupidly, does whatever he says so, more torture.” I explained.

“Why should I help you?” He asked.

“Look,” I stood up and walked towards him as I continued to speak. “You’re going to die, either way, I’m not going to lie to you, but you do have a choice between painful or quick. So I'm asking for the last time, tell us where they are so we can leave this damn bar.” I demanded and a woman walked over to Klaus.

“Hello, mister Klaus. I have some more information for you.” Stefan and I hear her. I walked over to them while Stefan stayed with Ray. “You told me to tell you if I saw anything.” Stefan was now eavesdropping on us. Don't ask how I know I just do. “The guys spotted Damon at the farmhouse.” She said. Stefan was now standing with me, as we just stood in front of Klaus, behind the girl.

“Well, thank you, Claudine. You tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?” The girl walked away, and Klaus looked at us.

“Will he ever learn?” I asked my little brother, and I saw Stefan shake his head no.

“Is our older brother still on our trail?” Stefan asked Klaus, and he nodded.

“He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that,” Klaus said and went to leave, but I stopped him.

“Let Stefan handle it,” I said to him.

“Why should I let him leave?” Klaus asked me and looked over at my brother.

“Cause, you'll know I'll come back,” Stefan said, and I looked at Klaus.

“Do I?” Klaus challenged.

“You saved our brother's life; I’m at your service,” Stefan explained, and Klaus looked at him.

“Oh, that almost sounds so tedious and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun? heh.” Klaus said and gestured over to Ray with a big smile.

“Look if he goes, he can make sure that our brother doesn't bother us anymore,” I explained to Klaus. I looked at Stefan and he walked away leaving me with Klaus. Klaus turned and watched with me as the bar door closed behind Stefan. “God help you, brother,” I said.

“Do you honestly think it will be that horrible?” Klaus asked me as he wore a smirk on his face. I turned to him and sighed.

“From Damon, it will,” I said and noticed that Klaus’s smirk grew at my words. I walked back over to Ray and started to take the darts out of him, which caused him to groan.

“And why’s that?” Klaus asked, and I turned around before placing the darts on a nearby table.

“Oh, you know...Sibling rivalry and all.” I explained.

“And here I thought the Salvatore siblings were inseparable,” Klaus said.

“I could say the same thing about you and Elijah, according to what Sage told me,” I said and he didn’t seem too happy with my comment. “Look we might die for one another, but sometimes me and my brothers have fights that separate us for periods of times and I have a feeling that whatever Stefan does to make Damon stop following us,” But not Elena because I know she’ll never give up no matter how many people he kills and somehow she still views him as a saint. “Will make Damon hate him for a short period of time and that will call off the search party intensity and then eventually they’ll be able to stand in the same room as each without ripping the other’s head off and the cycle will continue on and on and on for as long as our eternal lives last.”

“But why didn’t you go with Stefan?” Klaus asked, and I looked at him confused.

“Why would I want to go with Stefan? On that note why even ask. You hold me against my will without the use of compulsion, you would never have let me go so why ask?” I let my tone speak more than the words I said and leaned against the high table where I placed the darts back inside the poisonous concoction. Klaus walked up and leaned against it as well.

“I mean if you went with him, you could have seen Damon again and talk to him in person instead of just reading his text messages but almost never responding,” Klaus mentioned.

“As much as I would love that hypothetical situation, I don’t like getting into the middle of their ‘showdowns’” I said with air quotes on the last word. “Plus Damon only texts me to know where we are, and since Stefan and you are leaving a trail of dead bodies behind you, he does. Then I only respond when I’m bored and want to talk to someone other than my brooding little brother. But this is a useless conversation because you're such an anal control freak who is only bringing up these points just to prove that you are the alpha male and can lord over Stefan and me, thus proving, again and again, we have no power.”

“You know that you don’t have to be rude. If I correctly remember you both accepted the deal I proposed.” Klaus said.

“Ok, fine, that’s true. But you continue to make extra clauses and pull us around by the hair and tell us nothing but commands. Then you wonder why we hate being near you. This whole summer we have been doing senseless things.” I stood up so I wasn’t leaning against the table anymore. “So tell me why are you so obsessed with making hybrids? This is what these past three months have been all about right?” I asked.

“I mean I would understand if you were the only hybrid in the whole universe, but you’re not.” Klaus stood up as well. “So why make more? Why not manipulate the situation so it matches yours and mine? We turn into vampires then kill someone. With no more curse that's a guaranteed way to make hybrids. If you’re not alone or scared of anything for that matter, then why make more? Why not let nature run its course?” Klaus just stared at me, and there was no emotion on his face. He seemed like he had a reason like he was determined, but he looked at Ray as he lips formed a smirk and back over to me.

“That’s enough chit-chat for today love, so let get this show on the road shall we?” He asked and walked over to Ray before throwing another dart at him. Of course, he gives me no answer. Ray groans and I sighed before sitting down at a table behind Klaus. As he goes to grab another dart, Ray speaks up.

“Wait! Wait.” Ray coughs and Klaus looks at him intrigued. “They’re in the Smoky Mountains.” Klaus turned to me with a smile before he walked up to Ray and started to pull the chains off of him. I sat up a little.

“Klaus what are you doing?” I asked him. He didn’t answer just walked Ray over to an empty pool table by his throat. Ray was forced to lay on his back, and I stood at his feet, while Klaus stood by his head. I saw the terror on Ray’s face and watched as Klaus talk to him.

“Ok, it's a three-step process, right?” Ray was gasping for breathe considering how much wolfsbane at been injected into him. Klaus was walking in circles around him. “This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist.” Klaus told Ray.

“I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?” Ray said.

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you.” Klaus said as he held a knife near Ray’s face. He then cuts his wrist and forces Ray to drink his blood. “You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, that a boy!” Ray groaned and choked as Klaus looked up at me. Ray lifted his head a bit when Klaus removed his wrist and looked at him.

“What are you going to do now?” He asked Klaus and tried to back away when Klaus looked down at him.

“It's time for step two, Ray,” Klaus said and broke his neck.

“Well, how dramatic,” I stated and noticed the Klaus was looking at someone behind me. I smiled assuming Stefan had returned from his little chat with Damon. I turned to him and said, “Welcome back, and just in time for the show too.”

“Did you doubt me, and sister you know my timing has always been impeccable?” Stefan replied, addressing both Klaus and me, as Klaus walked around the table. He stood next to me as Stefan walked closer towards us.

“Not for a second,” Klaus stated. “I knew you’d pass the test.” Hold up; this was a test. “You still care for your brother; for your old life.” Stefan chuckled a bit.

“I don't care about anything anymore.” My little brother turns and walks over to the table where all our drinks are. Bullshit Stefan, I know you have your humanity on. Your little episode with the girls proves it.

“You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you.” Klaus said.

“And we can only hope that Damon believes him,” I mumbled.

“You never stop caring about family, do you?” Klaus turned his head to me. “Just like your sister.” He turned back and whispered in his ear. “But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go,” Klaus whispered to him. Stefan didn’t respond he knew that it was true after all, we all did.

~

Stefan and I were sitting at the bar drinking some whiskey. I was watching as Klaus flirted with a brunette and her friend at the next table over. They seemed fascinated by whatever he was telling him, giggling and touching his arm lightly, and wow this is the most normal I have ever seen him. I thought we would have left immediately, heading off into the Smoky Mountains so that Klaus could start creating his brother and sisters in arms. Ugh, this trip is about to get a lot more crowded and all of them could kill my brother. Just great. Stefan looked at me and what I was staring at a few times before turning to me completely. I looked at him then took a sip of my drink.

“What?” I asked annoyed. Stefan smirked a bit before turning so his back was to Klaus.

“I’m going to go outside and get some fresh air. Distract Klaus for me.” Stefan said and downed the rest of his drink before making his way outside. I looked back at Klaus for a brief moment to see that he was watching as Stefan left the bar.

“ _Excuse me, ladies._ ” I overheard Klaus say to them before making his way to me. He smirked when he noticed me staring, and I rolled my eyes. Klaus then placed his hands behind his back, which he seems to do a lot, as he stood in front of me.

“Where’s Stefan going?” Klaus asked. I had held in my laugh and stopped myself from saying 'To call the all precious Elena Gilbert.'

“He said he needed fresh air,” I told him. I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and filled up my glass again. Klaus leaned his elbow against the counter and watched me in silence. I didn’t turn back to him as I drank the light brown liquid in my hands.

“Did I do something wrong, love?” He asked, and I looked at him.

“One, don’t call me that.” I placed my glass down on the counter and turned my chair to face him. “And two, no you didn’t do anything.”

“Then why are you so angry with me?”

“Let me see, you turned my brother into a Ripper, gave us both impractically one-sided deals, withheld important information, killed his girlfriend, _killed_ Jenna...shall I go on,” I told him, and he sighed.

“That was ages ago...” Klaus stated, and I stood up from my seat.

“That was three months ago.” I corrected and heard the bar door open. I looked over Klaus’s shoulder to see Stefan looking at us cautiously. “Oh, look,” I looked back at Klaus. “Stefan’s back.” Klaus turned around as Stefan walked up to us.

“Grab Ray, and take him back to the car. I’m ready to leave this pathetic bar.” Klaus said and began to walk out. Stefan grabbed Ray and threw him over his shoulder before following Klaus with me right behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

### Alex’s P.O.V

Klaus, Stefan, and [I](https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&sa=G&hl=en&q=summer+outfits&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJkErSAKvw42QaiQELEKjU2AQaAggVDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo4A_1pGfkR7g_1DEPobigXrEdYQ5RHiMN4w8jvvO_1c76jvIJfg76zvhMBowqCW7E2_1z7uoKrk8odjGHm5gyNUK973sGUBjiuDgaJZt7odKUQK8DuY3dUdnWtRPLIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgTjuWV5DA&ved=0ahUKEwj1nNvpgf7aAhUyrVkKHTC9DCcQwg4IJigA&biw=1366&bih=648) are walking through the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee. Stefan stood in between Klaus and me, while he carried Ray over his shoulders. “You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?” I asked Stefan, and he looked at me annoyed.

“I'm fine,” Stefan said, and I raised my hands in surrender. Sassy Stefan is approaching, alert alert, sassy Stefan approaching.

“You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down:” Klaus said joining in.

“You know, I get that we're, uh...we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chit-chat, it'd be great,” Stefan said, and I rolled my eyes.

“Why do you always have to spoil my fun?” I asked him. God, I’m beginning to sound like Damon.

“Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. Which is what we have been doing all summer.” Stefan said, and we looked at each other.

“Yeah, well...it’s better than doing nothing.”

“And thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack.” We stood in front of the camp where the people, or werewolves, were packing up and getting ready to leave. Well, I guess they got the warning. “There,” Klaus said, and we stopped walking. Stefan squinted his eyes before stepping into the camp with Ray.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as my little brother walked into the camp. Klaus and I walked in behind him, but everyone just watched my little brother. A girl in a dark purple tank top watched as Stefan walked in front of her then dropped Ray on the ground.

“Ray! Oh, my God.” She said as she rushes to him. She bends down to check on him as a tall blonde walked up behind her. “What's going on?” She whispers as the man looks down at Ray. They turn to Stefan and stare at him protectively. “Who are you?” Klaus spoke as he walked up to Stefan with me.

“The important question is who am I.”  Their heads turned to Klaus and me as Klaus looked down at the girl and Ray. “Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus.” Klaus said, and the women stood up slowly. The tall blonde placed himself in front of her protectively.

“You're the hybrid.” She said to him.

“You've heard of me. Fantastic.” Klaus said and moves to sit on a big rock. Stefan sits down behind him while I stand off to the side. “It’s fascinating, actually -- a werewolf who isn’t beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn’t burn in the sun.” Klaus looks at me. Wait, say what now? Hybrids don’t burn in the sun. “A true hybrid.”

“Then who are they?” A raspy voice asked. Klaus, Stefan and I turned to a younger man with a short blonde curly hair. He had chocolate brown eyes and seemed to be more curious than scared.

“Ah, good question. This," Klaus point to me. "Is the lovely lady Salvatore and her tortured and internally brooding brother Stefan, but please do ignore them, they are not nearly as important as I am and you all are since you will be the first hybrids I turn,” Klaus explained to them.

“We don’t want this, and we’ve heard all about your murder spree trying to find us.” The man said, and Klaus walked up to him. Klaus and him in front of each other and it was funny considering the mysterious man was maybe one inch taller than him. A dramatic gasp came from Ray, and I looked down at him as he flipped over onto his stomach. Klaus looked at him and smiled.

“Excellent timing, Ray,” Klaus said. He then bit his wrist and shoved it into the man’s, who he was talking to earlier, mouth. The man fought against him, but Klaus was stronger and snapped his neck. Everyone back away from Klaus in shock while I just watched his body drop to the floor. “Very dramatic.”

“What’s happening to me?” Ray asked as he looked at Klaus. Stefan and I looked at Klaus as he turned to my little brother.

“Stefan.” Stefan clenched his jaw before looking around the camp.

“Are any of you human?” He asked as he stood up from where he was sitting. Klaus turned his head to the pack, who was now even more terrified than before. Stefan walked closer to Ray. “You friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to a vampire.” Ray started to hurry away as Stefan stood next to him. “If he doesn’t get it, he will die.” The girl looked down at Ray, and the other man scared.

“Doesn’t take much, just a sample,” Klaus told them. Stefan and I looked around as Klaus moved to stand next to us. “Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?” I noticed the girl in the purple tank top look over at the man standing next to her. Klaus wander around before turning to the man. “You.”

Klaus sped and bit his arm. “Aah!” The man screamed as Klaus passed him to Stefan. Stefan held to man to the ground by his neck and stretch out the arm that was bitten by Ray.

“No!” The girl screamed, and Klaus grabbed her by the throat, while Stefan talked to Ray.

“If you don’t drink it, Ray, I will,” Stefan said. “Problem is I don’t know how to stop.” Klaus turned and looked at the girl.

“It’s the new order, sweetheart,” Klaus said.

“You join us, or you die,” I told her, and she glances at me before looking back at Klaus.

“I’d rather die than be a vampire.” She said, and Klaus’s vamp face came out.

“Wrong choice,” Klaus said and bit his wrist. He forced her to drink his blood as Ray came closer and bit into the human’s arm. The girl rests her head on Klaus' chest, and he pets her hair before looking up at her pack. “She’ll thank me for that later. Heh.” Klaus then snaps her neck before dropping her body to the ground. Klaus wipes off his mouth and turns to everyone. “Ok, who’s next?” Klaus’s hybrid face appeared as he smirked.

Out of nowhere, this man came out, and a fist slugged Klaus across the face. Werewolves were scattering into the woods. The man was large and imposing with broad shoulders. His dark hair matched his eyes, and he had a beard that connected to his sideburns and covered his square jaw. I could sense something familiar with him, but I couldn’t place it, and maybe that was because I was too focused on the fight.

Klaus had been pushed back at least ten feet. The moment he was back on his feet, Klaus should have ended the fight. The guy went straight for the neck snap, no hybrid turning in sight. I don't know how this other man got out of the hold but that he did. I hadn't been this surprised since Mason showed up in Mystic Falls. Even though I was a spectator in this fight, I keep pushing down the horror that was building, then Klaus’s jaw snapped with the next swing. Awe or terror I couldn't decide. How was this man even fighting?

On that note, I feel compelled to point out reality is a bitch. One moment you're suspended in memorizing awe of the scene of two overpowered men duking it out, with the underdog looking like he’s going to come out victorious over the favored fighter and then before you know it everything comes crashing back with the very audible snap of a neck. The underdog’s neck being snapped to be precise.  

In the total of three minutes that the man and Klaus had been fighting, the rest of the werewolf pack had scattered to the wind. It meant either one of two things; one Klaus would be so angry he would forget Stefan and I and hunt them down alone. Or he would bark orders at us to catch them and bring them back to the clearing.

Oh, and would you look at that, the Original turns and spins, like a petulant kindergarten bully whose victims had hidden away while their tormentor was distracted by a shiny object. Righteous anger coursed through him, anger that the world isn't perfect and that people do listen to their instinct and run when they know they can. One thousand years Klaus has lived, and yet he seems to be stuck, never evolving and riding off his coattails.

~

Chasing down werewolves is extremely hard work, so when I return with only eight on the six-teen gone and Stefan returned with none as well as no werewolf bites I'm not surprised. Still, it's 8 less than Klaus wanted 9 if you counted the man he killed without forcing his blood on. So I'm surrounded by 11 dead wolves, three females and eight males, an angry hybrid, and a very susceptible brother. Twenty-eight werewolves, Ray the first hybrid turned, ten more after we arrived in the clearing minus 1 for the man who had fought him and then the 16 who had scattered to the winds. Not as profitable as the day could have been.

The only bright side to this is that Klaus will have the beginnings of his army of slaves. And hey maybe they can be like the inner circle of Voldemort in Harry Potter! Batshit insane and betraying their master at one point or another!

While looking around at the dead wolves that laid near our feet, I spotted the one who had first spoken against the Original. The guy wasn’t a man; he was a boy, a teenager like Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. He had blonde hair and green eyes, probably suffering from a cold or the effects of the full moon. Laying next to him was the fighter and a mother. The opponent had a wildness about him, even in death. He was older but still handsome, like someone you would see on the cover of an outdoor magazine.

As for the mother, or at least I assumed she was one. She was roughly 50 with graying hair and a face covered in smile lines, and sunspots. The mother also seemed to be apart of a sisterhood, the two other women boar similar features. Brown hair, soft faces, and tan skin. It was hard to imagine that these women had ever killed anyone though the rest of the men were all the same type. Big and with nature personalities. One dressed in camo, another was laying on his stomach with a leather jacket that had a skull on display.

I looked up to see Ray as he sat on a rock. The only human was laying on the ground with a dazed expression. Klaus was bent over him and feeding him his blood. My wrist was covered in blood since he made Stefan and I turn most of the pack into hybrids.

“There,” Klaus said to the human, I was surprised he was even still here, I guess with his girlfriend dead no one had thought about him when they ran. Klaus removed his wrist. “Good as new. Now you relax, ok, mate? We’re gonna need you when the rest of them wake up.” Klaus began to stand up and looked over at Ray. Ray had his arms wrapped around himself, trying to calm down, as Klaus and Stefan moved closer to him.

“They’re dead,” Ray said. “They’re all dead.”

“Ah, he’s through his transition,” Klaus stated. “He should be feeling better soon.” Klaus watched Ray as he shook and hugged himself tighter. “Well, he’s clearly in shock.” Yeah, no shit. You just killed half his pack in front of him. “Once he gets over it he will be fine,” Klaus explained.

“So is this your master plan?” Klaus looked over to Stefan who was leaning against a tree next to Ray. “Build an army of hybrid slaves?” Stefan asked as Ray looked up at Klaus.

“No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades.” Klaus said.

“No, I’m pretty sure Stefan got it right when he said, slaves.” My comment made him look over at me. “I mean killing someone who held different views than you, chain down those who want to live..killing them. I mean really what do you even want them for? What war are you going to use your new slaves for?” I asked him suspiciously and more than a bit cranky. “Who would dare challenge the might of Niklaus Mikaelson!”

“Oh there's no need to yell, and you don't arm yourself after a war has been declared, Alex.” My brother wore a tight smile. “You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight,” Klaus explained.

“What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?” I asked him, and he turned around to me. My arms were crossed over my chest as I stood in front of him.

“Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team,” Klaus replied.

“Yes, a ‘loyal’ army that will betray you the first chance they get because you murdered them,” I stated, and Stefan laughed to himself.

“That's why you're, uh -- You’re keeping us around?” Klaus looked down at Ray, which caused me to look at him, and saw he was coughing up blood. Klaus sat down next to him both confused and worried. “To witness our attitude adjustment?” Stefan asked as Klaus turned Ray’s head towards him. Ray had blood coming from his eyes and nose.

“You’ll know why I’m keeping you and your sister around when I’ve decided that I want you to know,” Klaus explained to him as he checks on Ray. Stefan had just noticed what was going on with Ray and bent down next to him. “Something’s wrong.” I walked closer to the three of them. Ray began to gasp as if he couldn’t breathe. Stefan turned Ray’s head towards him and looked at his eyes.

“That shouldn’t be happening, should it?” My brother asked. Well, I don’t know Stefan. Do you remember blood coming from your eyes when you became a vampire? Or my eyes when I became a hybrid because honestly, that part is a little hazy for me.

“Well, obviously,” Klaus said to him and moved to stand next to me. Ray continued to shake, and I could smell his fear. Klaus stared at Ray as he thought of reason on why this was happening to Ray.

“You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?” Ray asked and looked up to Klaus. I looked at Klaus as he crossed his arms.

“Why is this happening to him? I don’t remember going through this.” I questioned, and Klaus quickly looked at me before we both looked back at Ray who was still staring at us.

“Some master race,” Stefan said, and I looked at him to see him leaning against the same tree again.

“Shut it.” I snapped at him, and the women in the purple tank top woke up with a gasp. We all just turned to her as she turned over on her side and looked around. She had a line of blood running from her mouth to the back of her neck.

“Derek, come. Feed your girlfriend,” Klaus said to him.

I watched as Derek, also known as the only human here, got up and began to walk towards her. Stefan stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets while I kept my arms crossed in front of my chest. Klaus grabbed Derek’s arm and held it out to the girl. Ray snarled loudly and sped away as everybody watched. I watched in shock considering how it managed to scare me. Stefan turned back to Klaus.

“Go get him,” Klaus commanded, and Stefan gave me a look before speeding off after Ray.

Klaus bit Derek’s arm again and forced his girlfriend to feed off him. I watched as she swallowed her beloved’s blood and soon look around for Stefan since he should have been back by now. Once the girl finished feeding, Klaus watched her for a bit before looking up and round for Stefan as well. He then stood up and began to walk away from the newbie hybrid. I started to follow him when I assumed he was searching for Stefan.

We found Stefan standing in the woods, and I stepped on a branch which caused Stefan to turn to Klaus and I. “Where did he go?” Klaus asked him. Stefan seemed in a rush as he walked back towards the way he came.

“He, uh--he got away. Forget him. Let's go.” Stefan said and brushed past me. I grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. I looked down and saw a werewolf bite.

“A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch.” Klaus said while looking down at Stefan’s arm. I lightly touch his arm and Stefan winced a bit, but didn’t dare to make eye contact.

“Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me.” Stefan said as he looked up at him.

“Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you.” Klaus said, and I rolled my eyes.

“You asshole,” I told him. Klaus curiously raised his eyebrows but I only shook my head at him and sped away with Stefan. We were out of hearing range when I looked back down at my little brother’s wound. He was holding onto it as it caused him pain. “Just take my blood,” I said to Stefan, and he looked up at me with a confused expression. “What? Klaus is a hybrid; I’m a hybrid. My blood might be able to cure bites.”

“Might?” My little brother asked.

“Look, take some of my blood, and if it heals you, great, then that’s one thing we don’t have to ask Klaus for anymore. Also, he’s keeping information from us; maybe this is part of it.” I explained.

“What about Ray?” Stefan asked. “If I show up without him and the bite gone Klaus will kill us.”

“I’ll find Ray because if I get bit, it won’t affect me,” I said to him.

“And if your blood doesn’t work?” Stefan asked.

“Well, then it looks like you’ll be finding Ray with me,” I said, and Stefan looked at me unsure. He slowly brought my wrist up to his mouth and paused. He still had that look in his eyes, that he wasn’t sure, but I nodded at him in encouragement.

He fangs came out before he sunk them into my wrist. I could feel my blood begin sucked out as I watched Stefan gulp it down like he was in the middle of the desert and my blood was his water. Once he had drunk enough, I tugged at my wrist a bit, and he took his fangs out of my wrist.

His fangs went away as my wrist began to heal. We both looked down at his arm and watched it as it improved. I looked up at Stefan as we smiled at each other, amazed that I had a cure running through my veins. If only I had known about this when Damon was bitten, it would have saved us so much time and a deal with the devil. I make my way into the woods before Stefan sped in front of me.

“Where are you going?” He asked me.

“I told you, if this works I’ll go find Ray.” I reminded him. “Please stall till I make it back with Ray in my arms.” I then sped off to find Ray, leaving Stefan to help Klaus.


	13. Chapter 13

### Alex’s P.O.V

Hours. That’s how long it had taken me to find Ray. The sun was starting to go down, and I still haven’t seen Ray exactly. I was tracking his scent, but all that lead me to was footprints, and random scratches on trees. and then heard a voice that sound way too familiar. “ _These ropes aren't gonna hold him for much longer._ ” I walked towards the voice and hid behind a tree when I saw Damon, Elena, and Alaric tying up Ray to a tree. Elena was pouring something on the ropes as Alaric walked over to her. “ _What else do we have?_ ”

“ _Ric, here. Take these._ ” Elena said to him. Goddamnit Damon! Is it that hard to keep Elena in Mystic Falls? If Klaus finds out, shit is going to go down, and we’re all going to die. Now I know why Stefan seemed like he wanted to leave earlier, he probably heard them. I watched as Damon turned to take the ropes from Elena. But he let go of them dilated when they burned him — vervain ropes, smart choice.

“ _Aah! Ow!_ ” Damon hissed.

“ _I said, Ric,_ ” Elena said to him when Damon glared. I moved so Damon wouldn’t see me standing a few feet behind Elena.

“ _All right, let me see,_ ” Alaric said and took the ropes. I looked at them again to see Alaric tying Ray with them. “ _All right, that’s the last of the vervain. We don’t have enough stuff to hold him._ ” Elena put the water bottle away in her bag while Damon wiped the vervain off his hands. They all backed up and looked at Ray. “ _I don’t think we’re gonna make that ridge before the full moon._ ” Elena started to walk up to Ray.

“ _If we can get him to talk, we don’t have to,_ ” Elena said to them. No, bad idea! Damon for god's sake stop her! I was about to make myself known to them because Damon wasn’t going to stop Elena. But I stayed when Ray woke up with a gasp. His bones started to crack, and he screamed. Shit!

“ _Is he turning?_ ” Damon asked. I looked at the sky and saw the sun hadn’t gone down yet. Can we shift into a wolf whenever we want? Alright, that’s it. I’m sick of Klaus not telling me stuff about beginning a Hybrid. Screw Klaus and his plans, I can figure this out on my own.  

“ _It’s impossible._ ” Elena looked at the sky then back at Ray as he screamed. “ _It’s still daylight._ ” She said.

“ _Tell him that,_ ” Alaric said to her. Damon walked up to Ray and held him back by the shoulders before he looked at Elena.

“ _There aren’t supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full._ ” Elena insisted.

 _"You know, those ropes aren’t gonna hold the wolf,_ ” Alaric said to Damon, who was pinning Ray to the tree. I watched as Ray lashed out at Damon. His eyes turned gold, and his fangs came out.  
Elena looked conflicted on whether to stay and continue looking for Stefan, or turn around and run. She then stepped towards Damon a bit. “ _Damon, we’ve got to get out of here,_ ” Elena said. “ _We gotta get out of these mountains now!_ ” Damon still had a shifting Ray pinned up, and Elena hit his back. “ _Damon, now!_ ” She yelled. Damon let go, and they ran for it while Ray continued to shift.

I knew I couldn’t stop Ray from shifting into a wolf, snapping his neck wouldn't keep him down, so I kept my distance from him. He broke the ropes and turned entirely as the sun went down. By the time the moon took the sun's place, Ray had sped off in the direction of Damon, Alaric, and Elena ran in. I was conflicted. Should I help my brother and let myself be known to them? But if I do that, then Elena will know I’m here, and if she knows I’m here then she knows Stefan is as well. Then everything Damon and Stefan have done to protect their beloved human will be undone because Elena couldn’t understand that fact that she is supposed to remain dead in Klaus’s eyes.

“Shit!” I mumbled before following Ray. I speeded over to them and saw Elena on the ground. Ray was right in front of her.  

“Don’t move,” Damon commanded and thanked god she listened to him. I walked up slowly behind her as she looked up to see Ray growling at her. Ray turned his head for a few seconds to Damon, then back to Elena and snarled. Damon gulped before doing something idiotic. “Here, doggie, doggie.” He then sped away, with Ray chasing him and me following.

I was slowly following Damon, considering how I lost track of Ray when he did. A twig snapped, and I looked around. I looked up to see Ray as a human, we can shift completely at will it seemed, good to know, attack Damon. He pushed Damon to the ground, which then leads Damon to punch him in the face. Is he trying to piss him off? Ray swung at him, but Damon ducked as Ray charged at him. Damon kept doing his swings and backs up, before throwing Ray to the ground. Ray kicked Damon in the stomach and caused him to fly back a few feet.

Ray and he were now holding each by the shoulders as Ray tried to bit Damon. Oh hell no. I sped up behind Ray and plunged my hand into his chest. I ripped out his heard, and his body fell to the ground. I was still holding his heart when Damon and I looked at each other.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Damon said.

“What part of ‘keep Elena away from Klaus’ don’t you get, Damon?” I asked him as I dropped Ray’s heart to the ground.

“Might want to take it up with Stefan’s girlfriend,” Damon said. “You don't want her chasing Stefan, I'd stop him from making the late-night phone calls,” He walked up to me. “And leaving a trail of dead bodies.”

“Look Stefan might have called her, but you should have stopped her from even coming here.” I snapped, and he looked between Ray and me.

“I tried, but she just went to Ric,” Damon said.

“Then you should have stopped them from even getting in the damn car.” I boomed.

“Look, Elena’s not going to give up on Stefan no matter how hard you and I try to keep them apart.” Damon barked, and I sighed.

“Sadly for her, she has to,” I said to him. “Because Stefan’s never coming back the way he was before and Klaus is never going to let me go at least in her lifetime or the time that matters, if he ever does let us go, she won’t be in high school anymore, but he will still be 17. This is the harsh reality of the world we live in. Not to mention your only here because of her. Not for Stefan or for me, but this first you’ve abandoned us.” Doman opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped before he could.

“Oh shut up, Damon. We’re not supposed to act as his parents but have over the years. And I get why you’ve run; I’ve wanted to run away too. But this isn’t just about family anymore, Klaus is real. The Originals are real! So you need to face reality and get your priorities in check. You have in one hand the family that stood by you, and on the other, you have Katherine 2.0 hanging onto your every word. I don’t get why you both still love and fight for her, because she will tear you apart in the end. Just like her original did, and like 150 years ago I’ll have to pick up the pieces of both yours and Stefan hearts. But I shouldn’t be forced into doing that!” I yelled.

“What your feeling is lust, not love. So choose Damon! Because you can’t have your cake and eat it too. Now take her home! And see if you can keep her there this time!” I shouted at him. I went to grab Ray’s body, but Damon stopped me.

“Come back with us.” He suggested, and I paused.

“I can’t. Don’t you get that Damon.” I sneered, and Damon just stared at me. “If I don’t go back, Klaus will know you were here. If he knows you were here and took me home, then that will lead him back to Mystic Falls. And last I checked we don’t want him to know a certain someone is still alive.” I explained, and Damon let go of my wrist.

“Forget about me, Damon. I know you didn’t just come here to keep Elena safe; you came to see if you could get me to come home. I want too, I do.” I grabbed his hands and squeezed them. “But if that means Klaus ends up killing you and Stefan for saving Elena,” I let go of his hands. “Then it’s not worth it.”

We stared at each other for a while. Damon looked as though he didn’t want to leave, but he clenched his jaw before speeding away. Is stood there for a moment and closed my eyes. I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was holding, before grabbing Ray’s dead body and throwing it over my shoulders.

I sped back to the camp. I was standing behind Stefan and Klaus and saw all the new dead hybrids...well dead. I dropped Ray which made the boys stop drinking their beers and turn to me. I gave them a tight smile as Klaus walked up to me as he began to explain what happened.

“They went rabid.” He said, and I nodded.

“Yeah, I had a front row seat to that,” I mumbled, but Klaus still seemed to be in the middle of his rant.

“Some of them we killed, the others just...bled out.” I looked at him, and he seemed to be truly upset about this. “In the end….they’re all dead.” Stefan started to make his way over to us. Klaus and I made eyes contact for like two seconds before he threw his beer bottle at the tree directly behind him as he yelled.

“I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD!” He shouted. He stopped for a moment and looked at Stefan and I. “I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger.” Klaus looked down for a brief moment while Stefan and I stared at one another, knowing probably that’s why he couldn’t make more hybrids. When he looked back up, we looked at him. “You look like hell.” I looked down at Ray.

“I had to take him out. I didn’t have a choice.” I told him.

“It should have worked,” Klaus said and turned to Stefan. “Let’s go.” Stefan began to walk away, and so did Klaus, but I grabbed his arm. He turned and looked down at my hand on his arm, which causes Stefan to stop walking. I looked at my little brother with a smile.

“You go ahead Stefan, we’ll be right behind you,” I told him and sent him a look to go. He nodded and walked away, knowing not to ask any questions. Ok, time for that serious discussion. I looked at Klaus and let go of his arm. “Ok, let me be frank, I'm tired of all this shit.” Klaus raised his eyebrows. “You told me that coming, no wait, forcing me to come with you was in my benefit. That you would show me how to be a hybrid, yet you haven’t done at all! Because I just watched Ray shift into a wolf while the sun was out and then back to a human.” I ranted. “So what the hell are you not telling me, because that sure as hell would have been nice to know about!?!” Klaus sighed, knowing that I wouldn’t let this go.

“Well as you know love, our eye turns to gold when our face changes, our blood can heal werewolf bites and we don't have to shift on a full moon unless we want to oh and we can shift whenever we please, day or night,” Klaus said to me. “We also can’t kill by wooden stakes and silver doesn’t affect us. Other than that I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” I asked.

“I’ve only been a hybrid as long as you have, sweetheart. I guess we’ll have to figure out the rest together.” He told me and smirked a bit. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him as I walked in the direction Stefan, with Klaus following.


	14. Chapter 14

### Alex’s P.O.V

#### ~In a Warehouse~

When we left the Smoky Mountains, Klaus wouldn’t tell us where we were going next. We were riding in a blacked out limo, while car comfortable we still had no idea were we were going. Stefan kept asking, but he stayed silent until the car pulled into a warehouse. When the driver parked the vehicle, Klaus had put his phone, and I was debating whether I wanted to know what he was doing on his phone for the past 9 hours.

“Welcome back to Chicago,” Klaus said to us as we got out of the car. He began to make his way over to a door as Stefan closed the car door behind him. Klaus opened the door to reveal a view of the city at night.

“What are we doing here?” Stefan asked him.

“Who cares? It’s Chicago.” I said to him all excited.

“I know how much you both loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?” Klaus said to Stefan mainly. I walked up, and the truck headlights almost blinded me. But my eyes adjusted and I looked at the lit up city behind them. I stood in between Stefan and Klaus as they talked.

“Blocked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur.” Stefan explained to him.

“Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend.” Klaus said.

“I came to Chicago in the ’20s as well,” I told them, and Stefan looked at me.

“You did?” Stefan asked me, and I nodded.

“Well, it was either Damon or me to check in on you. And the word was that the ripper of Monterey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for pleasure. It was Prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun.” I said and looked at Stefan. “Plus I lost a bet,” I added on afterward.

“You two bet on me?” Stefan questioned.

“When we heard Monterey in the first place, we decided that you might need a suicide watch, but neither of us wanted to deal you. Also, we tried to contact Lexi, but it didn’t work, so Damon and I betted over you, and I lost.” I explained.

“Chicago was magical,” Klaus said changing the subject. Also, it had nothing, and I mean _nothing_ to do with what we were talking about. Plus the conversation of Stefan trying to find out what Damon and I betted over would have gone on forever.

“Wait when were you here?” I asked Klaus, but he just looked at me and didn’t answer. Asshole.

“Well, I'll take your guys words for it.” Stefan turned around and started to walk back into the warehouse. “As I said, I don't remember most of it,” Stefan said, and I thought about it as well. I don’t remember a lot either.

“Ready to get down to business, then?” Klaus said shaking me out of my thoughts and I walked back indie as he closed the door.

“Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?” Stefan asked him, and I looked at Klaus. 

“We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her.” Klaus told him, and the car driver opened up the door for Klaus. Stefan and I looked at each other, but neither one of us moved to get in the car.

“So, was I really that bad that you and Damon had to bet on me?” Stefan asked and rolled my eyes.

“Are we seriously have this conversation right now?” I asked him. “Yes, Damon and I bet on who would check up on you, but you and I have done the same thing to Damon,” I explained and Stefan didn’t say anything more. Klaus looked out of the car to see us talking.

“Let’s go,” Klaus said, and we looked at him. I sighed before walking over to the car and getting in, as Stefan followed me and did the same.

#### ~At Gloria’s Bar~

The sun had come up, and the car pulled into an alleyway. It looked familiar to me, and I soon realized we were at Gloria's Bar. Back in the twenty, it was a well-known speakeasy, and since Gloria was a witch, a bunch of vampires went there to forget about hiding themselves. We got out of the car and walked into her bar, which didn’t have a metal door anymore.

“Looks familiar, doesn't it?” Klaus asked us. The only lighting in the room was the sunlight coming in through the windows.

“I can't believe this place is still here,” Stefan said, and I leaned against the railing as I looked around. I heard someone walking towards us, and I turned to see Gloria.

“You gotta be kidding me.” She said. I pushed myself off the railing as I turned to her and smiled.

“So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender--” Gloria stopped him there.

“Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny.” She argued, and I smirked at him. Gloria walked over to the three of us. “I remember you two.”

“Yeah. You're Gloria,” Stefan said.

“Mm-Hmm” She hummed.

“Shouldn't you be…”

“Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?” Gloria said. I turned my head to Stefan.

“Gloria's a very powerful witch, little brother,” I told him.

“I can slow the aging down some.” I looked back at her as Klaus walk towards me, and stood next to me. “Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day.” Gloria said to all of us.

“Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar,” Klaus said to him. Stefan looked between them and raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, sure thing,” Stefan said before walking over to the bar, and Klaus looked at me.

“And why don’t you go with him?” Klaus added on. I stared at him for a few moments before walking over to my brother. I sat at the bar across from Stefan as he made the drinks, but before he made Klaus, he handed me a glass of bourbon.

“You know me so well,” I said with a tight smile. I took a sip as I began to eavesdrop on what Klaus and Gloria were talking about.

“ _Obviously you did something wrong,_ ” Gloria said, and I turned around in my seat to watch their expressions. I didn’t care if they knew I was listening. Klaus seemed annoyed that he missed a step as they sat across from one another. “ _Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old...We'd have to contact the witch who created it._ ”

“ _Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead._ ” Klaus said to her with a smile.

“ _I know._ _And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me, Rebekah._ ” Gloria said. Who’s Rebekah?  I looked back at Stefan when I heard him place the bottle down. I turned  Stefan as he took a photo off of the wall in front of him. Stefan looked at me before handing me the picture

“Do you remember this?” He asked me. I looked down and saw it, Klaus and Stefan, smiling and posing for a photo...as if they were friends. I slowly shook my head no as I looked at the photo in confusion. Stefan and I looked back over to Gloria and Klaus.

“What is this?” Stefan asked. Klaus turned to us, to see Stefan holding a photo in his hands and the confusion we had on our faces.

“Well, I told you, Stefan.” Klaus stood up from his seat. “Chicago's a magical place.” He said and Stefan looked back down at the photo before looking at him

“But this is me. With you.” Stefan said and turned the photo towards him so he could see it. I walked over to the bar and saw more photos, I grabbed the one of me with two of my siblings. Emily and Richard Brydanton. I walked back over to my brother and Klaus after taking the photo off the wall.

“Yes, please do explain how you and Stefan are long lost, buddies,” I said to him and he walked over to us.

“We have to go get something first,” Klaus told us and then turned around and walked to the door. He opened it to see Stefan and I still standing there as we watched him. “I’ll explain on the way.”

#### ~At the Warehouse~

On the car ride here, Klaus began to explain how we knew him in the 1920’s. The entire time I was confused on how I could know Klaus and be civil with him. As Stefan and I walked into the warehouse behind Klaus, my little brother held onto the photo of him and Klaus.

“This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I- we remember you?” Stefan asked.

“You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes,” Klaus answered.

“No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?” At this point, Stefan was demanding answers.

“I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait.” Klaus said and I watched as Stefan grabbed Klaus and turned him around, completely pissed off.

“What the hell is going on? Answer me.” Stefan commanded.

“Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start.” Klaus pried Stefan’s hand off his arm. “To be honest, I hated you.” Klaus began and continued with the story of how Stefan and he became friends. As he talked, we walked towards the coffins that contained his family. He explained how his little sister and my brother had a fling. You just to fall in love with an Original didn’t you Stefan.

“Your sister. So we knew another Original vampire.” Stefan said. Klaus started explaining the past between the three of us.

“If you can't handle it, then don't ask,” Klaus said and walks over to one of the coffins. Klaus opened it and a girl was lying there, daggered in a white twenties flapper dress. Klaus smirked down at her before gently touches her face. Stefan looked into the coffin and seemed confused about who it was.

“I don't recognize her.”

“Neither do I,” I added on and placed my photo in my back pocket.

“Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine.” Klaus pulled out the dagger from her chest. “Time to wake up, little sister,” Klaus said and we stood there...waiting. 10 minutes, 20 minutes passed and she didn’t wake up. “Any day now, Rebekah.” He says to her. He looks at us and sighs. “She's being dramatic.”

“Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me and my sister here for a reason, right?” Stefan asked.

“Well, you two have many useful talents.”

“Do I?” Stefan asked.

“In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you, Stefan,” Klaus said and I looked at Stefan stunned...You taught Klaus his favorite trick! “After we first met Rebekah insisted that I get to know you. So I sat down and asked why you should date my sister when…” Klaus looked over at me which caused Stefan to do the same. “Your sister came up to you.” He looked back at Stefan. “You didn’t seem to care that she was there or that she was just checking in on you. ” Klaus began walking towards the exit with Stefan and I following behind him. “But I was your number one fan,” Klaus said and wow, what a surprise Klaus is a fan of my brother psychotic alter ego.

“Why should I believe any of this?” Stefan asked as we walked over to a guardsman and then Klaus began to compel him.

“When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die.” Klaus said and the guardsman nods.

“Where are you going?” Stefan asked and watched them carefully.

“You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you.” Klaus said and continued walking.

“How?” Stefan asked.

“We're going to your old apartment,” Klaus said.

I felt my phone buzz and took it out of my back pocket. Oh, yeah, forgot to mention...Klaus has been trying to get on my good side for the past few days so he gave me back my phone. In all reality, he probably didn't want to hear my bitching on the car ride so he gave it to me to entertain myself.  I looked at it to see that Damon texted me ‘ _In Chicago. Where are you?_ ’ I looked up at Klaus and put my phone away before he saw.

“I think I’ll meet you back at the bar, I need a drink,” I said and Klaus nodded.

“Alright, love have a scotch on the rocks ready for me.”

#### ~Back at Gloria’s Bar~

I sat at the bar which is now open and full of customers. Gloria was behind the counter and sees someone sitting next to me. “Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place.” Gloria said to someone behind me, I didn’t pay much attention to them.

“Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around.” I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to my right to see Damon sitting next to me.

“I always did like you better. But I see your brother and sister are still running in the wrong crowd.” Gloria said and I rolled my eyes he.

“You've seen them?” Damon asked.

“With Klaus. Bad combo.”

“Well, Stefan is at least,” I said. Damon looked at me and I smiled at him. When he sat down next to me and Gloria gave each of us each a glass an of bourbon.

“I see you got my message,” Damon said.

“And I see you can’t understand what means to stay at home.”

“Well, I couldn’t just leave my sister in a place where she was miserable.”

“Really, you’re here just because of me?” I asked him.

“Why else would I be here?” He asked me.

“Maybe because of your new girlfriend. What was her name, Ellen, Laney, Helena, oh no wait I remember. Elena.” I told him.

“Haha, very funny. But she’s not here.” Damon told me as he brought his glass up to his lips.

“Ummm.” I hummed in disbelief. The only reason you would ever come here is because of that girl. “Now that I find hard to believe.”

“Well, it’s the truth,” Damon said.

“Then why are you looking for Stefan, if she’s not here?” I asked him and he didn’t answer me. “That’s what I thought.”

“Just tell me where they are, Alex,” Damon demanded.

“I don’t know, we were running an errand for Gloria when I got your text and came here,” I told him.

“Come on Alex, don’t lie to me.” I looked over at my older brother with my eyebrows raised.

“You might be my favorite sibling but that doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you anything,” I said to him. Before he could respond. I felt my phone buzzed and pulled it out of my pocket to see that Stefan had texted me. ‘ _We’re on our way._ ’ it read and I turned to Damon again.

“Finish your drink and get out,” I told him and Damon raised his eyebrows at my tone.

“And why would I leave?” He asked.

“Look Klaus and Stefan are their way here and the second Klaus sees he will drive a wooden stake into your heart,” I explained. “Now go,” I told him and him down his drink. Damon then stared at me before he got up and left.

~

“Where's Rebekah?” Gloria asked and I didn’t need to know Klaus and Stefan had walked into the bar.

“She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand.” Klaus said and looked at me, then sat down on my right side. “Hello love, where's that drink I ordered?” He asked.

“I got tired of waiting so I drank it,” I said and still didn’t turn to him. I felt Stefan’s stares as he watched us. Gloria and I shared a look then she handed me a beer. I smiled and turned to the two boys on my right as Gloria handed Stefan a beer and Klaus the drink I originally ordered for him.

Klaus looked at Stefan. “What’s with you? I thought Chicago was your playground.” Klaus said to him.

“So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you like the way I tortured innocent people?” Stefan asked him and I almost choked on my beer.

“Stefan was your wingman?” I asked while laughing and Stefan looked at me.

“Shut up.”

“Well, that's certainly half of it,” Klaus told us.

“What's the other half?” I asked Klaus.

“The other half, Alex, is that he used to want to be my wingman,” Klaus said. He slides one of the shot glasses to Stefan down the counter. Stefan then takes another and slides it to me. Klaus raises his shot of bourbon. He went on about how Stefan reminded what it was like to have a brother, then

“To friendship.” Stefan clinks his shot glass. I just give Klaus a tight smile, then tuned out the rest of the conversation till Stefan caught my attention by saying only 5 simple words.

“You compelled us to forget.” I looked at Klaus and he didn’t make eye contact with me.

“It was time for Rebekah and me to move on,” Klaus said to us. “Better to have a clean slate.” He then drowns his drink and I budded in.

“Why though?” I asked him and he placed his glass on the counter as he turned to me. “You shouldn’t have to cover your tracks….unless you were running from someone.” Klaus’s face held no emotion as we stared at each other.

“Storytime Is over,” Klaus said and I saw Stefan gets up and walks away, after saying that he needs a real drink. Klaus kept looking at me as I traced the top of my beer bottle with my finger.

“And then there was two.” I said and took another swig of my beer. I placed it back on the counter when I noticed Klaus was still staring at me. I didn’t acknowledge it and looked back at Gloria how seemed to notice something behind me.

“Last call. Drink 'em up!” Gloria yelled and when she did that, I looked at the time on my phone. I then realized she was closing earlier than normal.

“You’re closing up early,” I said to her and she just gave me a look. I looked at her confused before her eyes shifted to the man that sat down next to Klaus. I looked at him and sat up. Crap!

“I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now,” Klaus said and I watched both men closely as they talked to one another. Why couldn’t you just leave when I told you too?

“Oh, honey, I've been called worse,” Damon said to him, but neither of them looked at each other as Klaus chuckled. Klaus finished his drink and took a little yellow umbrella from the behind the counter. He twirled it in his hands for a while and I looked up at Damon to see him staring at me.

‘I thought I told you to leave?’ I mouthed to him and Damon just rolled his eyes before Klaus began to speak again.

“You don't give up, do you?” Klaus asked him and my older brother smiled.

“Give me my siblings back...You'll never have to see me again.” Damon offered as he looked at Klaus, I just rolled my eyes.

“Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan and Alex I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise, you wouldn't be here, so…” Klaus said as if he was actually torn between the two. Damon acted conflicted as well, then smiled sarcastically at the hybrid.

“What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker.” Damon stated while making direct eye contact with me. I turned my head a bit to the left as I saw a smile form on Klaus’s face. The Original then extended his hand and grabbed Damon by the throat. Klaus lifts Damon off the floor by the throat with one arm and stood up from his chair. I turned in my chair then stood up in fear for my brother’s life.

“Oh, dear, what was that?” Klaus asked when Damon groaned in pain. “I'm a little boozy,” Klaus then held the little umbrella to Damon’s throat. “So you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries,” Klaus said to Damon. My brothers the groaned again when Klaus stabbed him. “Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm.” He stabbed Damon again in the stomach with a toothpick and Damon grunts in pain. “Ohh, Almost.”

“Klaus stop,” I said to him, but all he did was stick the tiny pieces of wood farther into Damon as he grunts out in more pain.

“You want a partner in crime? Forget them. I'm so much more fun.” Damon said, trying to save his own life. I grabbed my beer again, knowing Klaus wasn’t going to stop till Damon got the message to leave us alone.

“This is going to end in tears,” I said to myself and Klaus threw Damon across the room. My brother crashes on top of a table, breaking it, and lands on the ground on his back. I saw  Klaus walk over to one of the chairs that had been knocked over and rip off the chair leg. I looked over at my brother worried as he tried to get back up.

I placed my beer back on the counter. I’m going to regret doing this. I sped over to Klaus and jumped on his back, then wrapped my arm around his neck as my fangs came out. I bit his neck and he screamed at the sudden pain. Klaus grabbed the arm that was around my neck and pulled me over him so my back collided with the floor. I looked up to be met with a set of angry yellow eyes, and moved to get back up which caused Klaus to stabbed me in the stomach with the chair leg. I groaned in pain I looked down at the stake in my stomach.

I turned my head bit to see Klaus grab another wooden chair leg. I pulled the wood out of my stomach as Klaus made his way over to Damon. “Damon!” I yelled, in order to warn my brother who had just gotten up from the floor.

Klaus sped him to the wall and held him by the throat.“You won't be any fun after you're dead.” Klaus said and raises the stake up to plunge into his heart.

“No!” I screamed and just at that moment, the stake lights up on fire. I was surprised as Klaus throws it down on the ground with a grunt. He turned around which caused me to look behind him as I got up.

“Really?” Klaus asked Gloria.

“Not in my bar. You take it outside.”  She told him and he turned around to Damon she looked at me.

‘Thank you.’ I mouthed to her and she nodded then went back to work. I looked at Damon, who was still pinned to the wall by Klaus.  

“You don't have to negotiate your brother's or sister’s freedom. When I'm done with your brother, he won't want to go back. As for your sister...she's mine.” Klaus said and takes his hand off him. I sped over to Damon make sure he was completely ok.

“Why did you do that?” I asked him.

“You know why.” Damon answers and I rolled my eyes.

“You could have gotten killed,” I told him.

“It would have been worth it if you ran like you were supposed too.” He said.

“Run?” I asked him. “When did you ever tell me to run?”

“What you think that was just me trying to distract him for no reason?” Damon asks trying not to say the obvious. We stared at each other for a little while and I sighed.

“You’re unbelievable,” I told him before pushing him towards the door. “And no, you begin dead wouldn’t be worth it even if I had run.” Damon stood there watching for a few moments, before looking over at the bar were I assume Klaus was watching us. He looked torn before he saw me bend my head down and sped away.

I stood there for a little while before I looked up to see him not standing in front of me. I looked at Klaus who was watching me before I made my way over to the bar as well. I then brought the beer bottle to my lips. I looked at Klaus and he seemed like he wanted to say something to me.

“Don’t,” I told him. “You don’t own me. I’m my own person. The person that owns me is me, so get that through your thick original hybrid skull because it’s never going to change.” All emotion left Klaus face and he was about to say something when Stefan walked back into the bar. I turned to him and watched as he whistled at the mess in the bar.

“Uhh--What happened here?” Stefan asked and I gave him a tight smile.

“Damon’s failed attempt at saving us for this dickhead,” I told him. I then down the rest of my beer before looking between the two men. “I’m bored and ready to leave. So I’ll be in the car if you need me.” I told them and sped out of the bar.

#### ~At the Warehouse~

Klaus’s driver drove us back to the warehouse once he and Stefan got in the car. The car ride was silent, and it surprised me because I thought Klaus would scream at me earlier, but he just watched me. When the car had stopped, I was the first person to get out. The other two got out as well and we were all met with the smell of blood. We looked over at Klaus who turned to us with an expression that said he knew what was going on.

“Go wait outside. I’ll call you when you're needed.” Klaus told us and we shared a look with each other before walking towards the door. I turned to see Klaus walking in the opposite direction before closing the door. Stefan and I then leaned against the wall of the warehouse. We were quiet for a while before Stefan spoke up.

“Did Damon make it out alive?” Stefan asked me.

“Well, Stefan, did you see a dead body when you walked into the bar?” I asked him. Stefan rolled his eyes as an answer and silence fell over us again as we looked at the city. “You ok?” I asked him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“So what you’re just going to ask as if seeing _her_ hasn’t messed with your head a bit?” I asked him.

“I made her leave, you made Damon leave. They won’t be coming back for us.” Stefan said and I stayed silent for a moment.

“Just because they don’t come back doesn’t mean they gave up,” I said.

“Either way, when we go home...if we ever do, it won’t be the same,” Stefan said and I looked away, knowing it was true. Silence once again fell upon us and I could feel his stares.

“Why are you sad?” Stefan asked and I was taken back by his question.

“What makes you think I’m sad?” I asked him.

“It’s the way you’re standing.” He said. I adjust my position a bit then looked at him.

“Happy?” I asked. “Good. Now I’m going to listen to Klaus’s conversation if he’s even having one.”

“ _So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You guys can come in._ ” Klaus said and I looked back at Stefan.

“Come on,” I said and opened up the door. Stefan followed me inside, closing the warehouse door behind us. When we walked in, we saw that Klaus had his hand on a short blonde haired woman’s shoulder. She was in a white flapper dress form the 20’s that has a blood stain on it and had a necklace of long white pearls around her neck.

“Stefan?” She asked when she saw my little brother with a smile. She then looked at me and her smile grew. “Alexandra?” I looked at the girl, knowing that she was Klaus’s sister but nothing more. Klaus walked over to Stefan and compelled him as he placed his hand on my brother’s shoulder.

“Now you remember,” Klaus said and Stefan stood still for a while. He then looked at the girl with a small smile forming.

“Rebekah,” Stefan said and I looked between Stefan and Rebekah for a little while as my brother began to walk towards her. Klaus then walked over to me and placed a hand on my arm.

“You can remember now too, sweetheart.” He said.  I closed my eyes for a second as all the memories came flooding back. I remembered everything and then looked up at Klaus as he smiled at me.

“I remember…”


	15. The First, the Last, and Everything in Between

### Alex’s P.O.V (the 1920’s)

_Dearest Brother,_

_I have arrived safely in Chicago; I will be staying at 436 Poplar Drive, 60607 Chicago Illinois for future reference or if you need to contact me urgently. Not debarked from my compartment for half of an hour and I have heard tales of mysterious murders and killings, the police are in a state of panic. They are affront with rumors of beasts in the night and the of Italians bathing in the blood of the enemies they felled; I fear it's much worse than we thought. Rumors must have been dismissed before they reached our ears, while I think I can contact him myself, beware a call. It might take the two of us to subdue him. I hope that situation does not occur, but nightmares have decided upon this city. Our brother has become the probation._

_Eternally yours,_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1920, November 5, 20:23_

* * *

 

I had just walked into the witch Gloria’s bar to meet up with Emily and Richard. The Brydanton siblings. I only got to Chicago last night after losing a bet with Damon and having to check on my psycho of a little brother as a punishment. To think something as simple as cards could cause such disruption in one's life. I knew Emily and Richard lived here so I was happy when they allowed me to stay with them as I stayed in town. Why ten years had passed so quickly it was as if no time had passed at all. A quick telegram was all it took to reconnect with them. We agreed to meet up for drinks and catch up.

I leaned against the railing as I looked around the bar. People were dancing and drinking, unaware of the demons that partied around them. I had stopped looking around when I spotted Stefan sitting with a blonde hair woman and another blonde man across from him, though I couldn’t see his face. I smirked before making my way over to his table. Stefan had his arm over the girl’s shoulders and happened to look up and see me walking towards him as the man spoke. The gape he wore was truly the epitome of surprise.

“Enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister?” He asked him, but Stefan's eyes were only watching me. Now that was an interesting comment to make. An original? Why I hadn't heard that term in nearly a century when Sage last spoke to me. From what I can recall they were the most powerful and dangerous vampires in the world and people you did not want to make an enemy of. He placed his drink down before giving me a tight smile.

“Well, in all fairness there is nothing worthy about Stefan when he’s like this. You should meet him when he’s blue nose. That Stefan is worthy of song, but in all fairness, my brother is loyal and would never dishonor you. So overall I would say he is a fine catch. ” I said and both the woman and the man turned to me. They had a sibling look about them, the same coloring and cheekbones. Oh, how I wished my siblings and I looked alike. I looked at the man as he stared back at me with appreciation. He had deep blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair, though it was slicked back.

“What are you doing here?” Stefan asked me, and I placed a hand on my chest.

“Brother dear you wound me,” I said dramatically. “But if you want the nitty-gritty, I lost a bet with Damon.”

“What bet?” He asked, and I shrugged.

“Does it matter? I'm here now and Damon is not. Truthfully which of us would you have preferred?” I asked him and he just brought his drink to his lips as a response. I looked at the woman and man at the booth with my brother. I cleared my throat which caused Stefan to look back at me. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“Well, sister, this is Rebekah and her elder brother Klaus,” Stefan said, and I smiled at them. I noticed there was an empty spot next to Klaus and smiled at him to see he was still staring.

“It's nice to meet you both, I do hope my brother hasn't been a bother,” I said to them.

“No not at all, in fact, we have taken quite a shine to him, haven't we Rebekah.” The blonde man now Klaus, spoke in a luxurious fashion like he owned the world and we were all his.

“Well, surely, you wouldn’t mind if I sit next to you?” I asked, and Klaus flashed me a smile.

“Only if the baby vamp tells me her name,” Klaus said, and I sat down in the booth next to him.

“Alexandria Salvatore, but most people call me Alexandra,” I told him and turned back to my brother. He was watching me closely as I sat next to his new friend.

“How did you find me, Alexandra?” Stefan asked, and I sighed as I leaned back in the booth, not caring that Klaus’s arm rested there.

“You’ve been leaving a trail of dead bodies since you left Monterey, Stef. So when I lost the bet, all I had to do is follow it and needless to say, you’re off the rails. We decided it was time to check up on you before you cast a kitten and kill the entire city of Chicago.” I told him and turned my head to see Emily and Richard walk in.

“And what you just observe and report back to our older brother?” I looked back at my little brother. “How is Damon by the way?” He asked as he took his arm off Rebekah and lean against the table. I sat up while resting my elbows against the table.

“Damon’s burning with a blue flame. And what does it matter to you if I tell Damon or not? It’s not like you care.” I told him.

“Well, maybe I don’t want Damon knowing every detail about my life. It is better if he were distracted, has he found a new woman to wooh yet?” My brother stated, and I leaned in closer to him.

“Well, happily you don’t control me or Damon and it’s not like you won’t write about it when you turn on your emotions back on.” I then looked at him like I had just remembered to tell him something. “Oh and no he is still pining away.” I sat back up again. “Plus, who said I came to this bar because of you? It was just a lucky coincidence that you were here.” I told him before standing up and walking over to my friends.

~

Emily, Richard and I were all sitting at the bar laughing as we told stories about what we have been up to in recent years. Their stories of hopping a train to get to Spain from Morocco had me laughing till the bartender gave us another round and I drowned my drink in one go my giggling still pouring out over the shot. “So I see that life has been treating you well,” I stated.

“Well, you know Emily, and I have always wanted to see the world,” Richard said, and I nodded with a smile.

“And it’s amazing, just like you’d say it be,” Emily added as she touched my hand with a smile. “I think our favorite place has to be Amsterdam.”

“Why there?” I asked them.

“Well, it is a little disturbing to speak about in polite company Alex, but I just can’t hold it in,” Emily spoke in a quickly excited manner. Richard learned to our table leaning in close to my face and blocking off Emily from my view.

“Oh, Alexandra some off the things we have seen are positively savagery scandals.

Amsterdam was the epitome of it all. Its underworld culture is every vampires dream, and every human prevented fantasy.” Richard said. He was still close to me, his lips pressed against my ear, he had slid around the table to my left and Emily to my right, she hung off my shoulder listening to her brother and adding in her words whenever she felt her brother left a bit out.

“In Amsterdam, everyone intermingled, vampires and humans alike, and all types of humans too. They really let in the right, negros, gypsies and jews, all of them they integrated together. There uncivilized movement and culture brought about delicious discord for us. Vampires, I mean. They were so poor and so savage it was so easy to pick them off and have a feeding frenzy.” He said. At this point, Richard had pulled back and looked at me with a pout. “Oh, sire please forgive us. I know you thought us better than that. But you have to understand, being surrounded by all that savagery it was hard not to fall in with the rest of them.”

“Oh, Alexandra please forgive us.” Emily chimed in at this point, preceding to cling to my arm and snatching her brothers arm up. They always pained such a picture to me. Their adventures were so scandalous and exciting. I would have to join them one day, to experience what they did. I was jealous in more than one way. Her life was like what my brothers and I could have been. Damon could have been like Richard strong and dominating but still willing to let me have fun and Emily who was me but without the need to act like a mother.

“Oh I'm not disappointed, you both indulged a little no harm done. Unlike my brother over there,” I gestured to Stefan and Klaus with my glass that had just been refilled. “Oh, Emily you do not understand how jealous I am of you. Look you have a brother who is sane and treats you like your own person, not some doll that has to follow orders. Unlike mine over there, ripping bodies apart left and right with no control. My drinks lift, and say a toast to sane siblings and may your prosperity continue.” I explained to her.

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_I have found Stefan. Or more accurate I have stumbled upon him, in the largest speakeasy in the state of Illinois. Under the patronage of Gloria the witch, Damon you will not believe the happenstance. Stefan has made a friend and entered a courtship with a woman. Niklaus and Rebekah Mikaelson. Mikaelsons like Sage spoke of Damon, originals. The luck our brother has. I fear for his safety. One wrong word and his death is assured. I know not what to do. He has received me as well as expected. I will try to integrate myself as quickly as possible before the urge to flee becomes too much._

_Enterally yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1920, November 7, 21:58_

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_A week has passed since we have last communicated. I find myself relieved of worry. My fears about Niklaus and Rebekah are unfounded, they have demonstrated no tendencies that would be dangerous to our brother or myself. The relief I feel is palpable. I have been able to integrate myself back into Stefan's life. Stefan's friends are now my own. And they are not so quick to be rid of me. Rebekah seems to be lacking in female companionship, so my presence seems to be a relief to her. These friends seem to be a good influence on Stefan. It seems to me that they care for discreteness and that it was before them that Stefan was living a Haphazard life. While they are a good influence, Stefan has still shed his humanity. I implore you to continue tracking down Alexis. Her help will be needed, that much is clear now._

_Eternally Yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1920, November 12, 19:30_

* * *

 

I sat at the bar while watching Emily and Richard danced on the floor. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, a pair of brunettes with, heartbeats indicated them as humans. Stefan and Rebekah were sitting in a booth kissing each other and I looked around wondering where Klaus was. I looked at a little table in front of me to see the headline of a newspaper. ‘Mother Murders Son’ it read and I walked over to grab it. I then walked back to my original seat to keep reading.

“Pushed off of Cain Tower.” I read to myself and then looked up when I notice Gloria hadn’t come on stage to sing yet. “That’s strange.”

“What is, love?” I voice asked me, and I turned my head to see Klaus sitting next to me. I placed the newspaper on the bar the bar behind me.

“Gloria. She was supposed to be singing right about now.” I told him, and the fact she wasn’t on stage didn’t seem to faze him.

“I’m sure she’ll turn up later love.” He told me. “She probably off doing witchy business and will be back soon.” I turned my chair towards him, and he sat up a bit as he smiled towards me. “Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?”

“Oh goodness me! The monsieur Mikaelson giving me a compliment. I feel honored.” I said to him and he chuckled. “Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself.”

His eyes were irresistibly charming, glowing bright blue under the lowlights of the speakeasy, and I felt my skin grow hot wherever he stole looks. Even the space between us felt small as if we were in a small back room, not the expanse of Gloria’s bar. The closeness of our bodies brought heat to my face, and with that, my senses were sharpening.

I could feel the pulse of the club around me. The humans with their veins prominent to me and the fangs of the monsters around them glistening. He moved his hand up my forearm without breaking contact. He moved closer to me as my breath was both caught in my throat and in my stomach. Butterflies. Now there was a feeling I hadn’t felt in 58 years. His breath was now on my face and all I could think about was John. He died. But Klaus can’t die. He was the source of immortality in the world, surely they could…. But no even if the worst he could do was leave and I refuse to go through that pain again. Why set yourself up for failure and sadness?

I broke eye contact with him first. I knew to him it probably looked like a weakness, but I couldn’t stand the pressure that he was projecting on me. The intensity of it. It was mesmerizing but dangerous. And I be lying if I said I didn’t like it. But begin as young as I was, I could never be too careful, but the thought of falling for someone again scared me. Oh, who was I fooling, I had known the man less than a week, Love was not on the table only attraction.  

So once I broke eye contact, I then reached for my drink. Hoping it would be a good distraction and calm my nerves from the man sitting next to me. I need something else, something to break this tension between us. The newspaper. Tragedy and suffering not always the best conversation starter but with the current situation, it would have to do.

“Read the news lately?” I asked him, and he looked next to him to see the newspaper. I grabbed it and took his hand off my arm to hold the paper on both sides.

“Mother murders son.” He said out loud, and I nodded.

“It’s a shame too, he was only a teenage boy who barely got to live his life,” I said to him, and he nodded before folding it back up and placing it on the counter of the bar once again.

“That it is.” He told me. “But let’s talk about you.”

“Why me?” I asked him.

“You intrigue me.” He said, and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I looked at the bartender.

“Could I get a glass of bourbon?” I asked him, and he nodded as I looked back at Klaus. The bartender placed the glass in front of me as Klaus reached out and touched my locket.

“Where did you get this from? It’s lovely.” Klaus asked as he let go of my necklace, and looked up at me.

“Thank you and I got it from my brothers.”

“Plural?”

“Yes, Stefan isn’t my only brother,” I told him.

“Was it that man? Damon, I believe his name was,” He asked me.

“Well, if it wasn’t for Damon, I probably would have died from all the beatings my father forced upon me,” I explained and we were both silents. The air was heavy at this point, It was all my fault as well, the words had just slipped from my mouth, it was like I had known him for years and the comfort he portrayed loosened my tongue. The only thing I had succeeded in was ruining the atmosphere. Oh, why had I started on my pathetic past? Now more so than ever would I looked weak. When I looked up at Klaus, there was a look in his eyes as if he had understood what I went through. Not pity or announce like I had expected, but he couldn’t understand, no one could. “Anyway, do you another sibling or are you and Rebekah a dynamic duo?” I asked him and that seemed to snap him out of his trance.

“My older brother Elijah,” Klaus answered. Ah so you are a trio, like us Salvatores, or I guess that would make my brothers and I like you. “Did you seriously lose a bet?” Klaus asked, and I laughed while nodding my head.

“Yes, I did,” I told him. “I would have probably come here even if Damon and I didn’t bet on something. Eventually.” Klaus seemed confused. “My brothers don’t like each other at the moment.”

“Why?”

“A girl,” I told him. “But that girl ended up being a vampire, who fed us all her blood, and then when our father killed us we came back. Though Stefan’s the one that told father.  Katherine was her name. She came to us posing as an orphan from Atlanta whose family had perished in a fire, but who knows if that story is true. She turned out to be a vampire who lead both my brothers around by the nose. Stefan and Damon found out…well, you can imagine how that went.”

“And this Kathrine? Where is she?” What does it matter to you?

“Dead,” I said. “Though Damon’s convinced she’s under a church that the town burnt to the ground to kill her and her friends.”

“And your father?” He asked carefully. I stared at him for a moment before turning around to the bar. I began to trace the top of my glass, before bringing it to my lips.

“Dead,” I said and drank the drink in one go.

“Why did you hesitate?” He asked me, and I looked at him.

“Because I know how these conversations go. You ask me about my father, I say he’s dead, you ask another question, and then I’m reliving my horrid childhood.” I explained to him.

“Who killed him?”

“Stefan,” I said.

“Why?”

“He, along with my brother Damon, watched as our father murder me,” I explained then turned to him. “So what about your father? You’ve been asking me all these questions about my life, so tell me about yours.”

“Well, my story isn’t that different from yours,” Klaus told me, and I quickly became interested. “My father beat me, called me a disappointment, and still haunts me to this day. My siblings and I look out for each other, though there are days where we want to kill each other.” I chuckled a bot at that last part. A man sat next to me, and I turned to see that it was my little brother.

“What are you to talking about?” Stefan asked, and I looked at him.

“Why? Are you afraid I’m going to steal your new friend?” I asked him.

“No, I’m just wondering when you're going to leave,” Stefan said, and I rolled my eyes.

“Wow, Stefan, I didn’t know you cared.” I grabbed my drink and stood up. “Don't worry I’ll leave you two to your beat session.” I smiled at both men and walked away to find Emily and Richard.

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_I apologize for the lack of contact. It is entirely my fault. You will be displeased to hear the reason. While they were Stefan friends at first they are now truly mine. Niklaus has charisma beyond bounds and I know you loathe to hear this but I find myself attracted, and I do believe you yourself would be friends with this duo of siblings yourself. You exhibit much of the same views and traits. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Stefan and I have both been invited to spend the evening with the Mikaelsons, they have reserved a place for us at Il Etait Un Desvouges. While eating french on our holiday may seem strange, nothing will top my dining with Stefan on that day. I hope you find yourself surrounded by your favorites, food and blondes alike. Happy Thanksgiving Brother._

_Eternally yours,_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1920, November 25, 20:45_

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_A week has passed and the month has ended. I have made no progress with Stefan. He still wears the skin of a monster. Acting callously. He lives by a Catholic school for girls you know. Well not anymore, it closed because of attendance and mysterious disappearances. No progress has been made, and I am pondering my earlier statement to you. Rebekah seems to be wild. While we were visiting the skating park she and Stefan tore apart a couple in broad daylight. I will write more to you later._

_Eternally Yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1920, November 30, 23:45_

* * *

 

_Damon,_

_A brief interlude in my busy, nothing of note to mention on the Stefan front. He and Rebekah continue to galavant throughout the city. Klaus and I try to mitigate damage, Did I ever give you this much trouble. I am grateful to you if I ever did, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I hope to make progress soon._

_Your loving sister,_

_Alex_

_1920, December 9, 07:58_

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_I find myself sorely missing you. No attempts I have made have curved Stefan's behavior. In fact, I fear my attempts have pushed him further away. Christmas is approaching. Gifts have amassed in my room. What is your current address, I wish to send ahead your gifts. Klaus and I have become something more, and our relationship evolves further or I hope it will. Maybe I will have luck with the spirits of mistletoe._

_Eternally Yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1920, December 20, 12:45_

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_Merry Christmas! It has been a day to end all days. A joyous event that matches no other in my memories. I did have my mistletoe luck, I can even see you cringe over 500 miles away. Snow has drifted over the city. Nothing quite beats a white Christmas. Stefan was even well behaved, I doubt it will last though, but maybe this is a sign that he still has consideration for family lurking near the surface. I loved the gifts I received. Your pearl set was most beautiful, and it's quite with the times as well. Jewelry seemed to a popular gift this year. A pair of Lapis Lazuli earrings has made its way into my possession by way of Klaus. I mean no insult but I think having a pair of enchanted earrings beat out fashion. Do please burning this particular telegraph after you finish reading it. I don't want to lose my new advantage.  I hope you had a joyous Christmas and that you were surrounded by the things you loved. I wish you could have been here with me._

_Eternally Yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1920, December 25, 23:14_

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_Happy New Year! I hear you went to NYC, how was the ball drop? Was it as majestic as people say? There is progress to report. Stefan has been slowing down. In this last month, his count has been down at least 20. A small improvement but important all the same. It may be imparted to my relationship. His brotherly instincts seem to be kicking in. And while I don't particularly like this, it means that our brother is not completely lost. Tonight was a majestic night all around, and Rebekah managed to distract our brother at the turn of the night. I hope you find yourself a woman soon, one that will be around for the next holiday. Besides family lovers make the best memories._

_Eternally Yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1921, January 2, 00:25_

* * *

 

_Damon,_

_Nothing to report in the new year. In the past seven days, the number our brother has gone through is 14. 2 per day, by the end of the month, it will be 62. This seems like a manageable number, and I will consider this progress in another week. If he holds to this pattern, it will be a good thing. Klaus is speaking of a trip. He wishes to bring me across the border for a quick trip into the wilderness, I know not for what, but I will be gone for a spell. I'll be returning by 14th._

_Alex,_

_1921,  January 7, 05:20_

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_I have returned to Stefan's side. My time away seems to have allowed Stefan to slide back. His wall has added, 28 more names. In 7 days, the number has quadrupled. I know not if this is because Klaus and I have left are younger siblings alone or if it is simply Stefan sliding back into his old habits. I will let you know in a week's past, to see if this is a one-time offense._

_Eternally Yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1921, January 14, 20:34_

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_I write you this Telegraph in anger. It is not so much my influence that controls Stefan but the influence of his newest woman. Rebekah seems to believe that it is her very purpose in life to anger her brother. It was her influence that leads Stefan to daily with 28 people. I know she is not my blood to scold but she has been with me for every conversation and knows of Stefan's addictions and yet she disregards all the work I have put in. I thought I meant more to her than that. I thought our relationship meant more than that. But for her to so carelessly disregard my feelings makes me think that she is not my friend. Klaus’s words do not even assure me. He and I view the need for discretion the same way, but I do not think his words will be effective._

_Eternally Yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1921, January 16, 21:56_

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_My anger has been assuaged. I know now that I was overreacting and that I have treated Rebekah poorly. Our brother has a problem and it is not Rebekah's fault. His dalliances should not be blamed on her._

_Eternally Yours_

_Alexandra Salvatore_

_1921, January 17, 06:30_

* * *

 

I sat at the bar with a glass of bourbon in my hand as I watched Emily and Richard dance. I then turned my head a bit and saw Rebekah and Stefan dancing as well. What I didn’t notice was Klaus walking up to me and sitting down on the bar stool next to me.

“Would you care to dance?” Klaus asked me, and I turned to him. I didn’t answer him at first; I just rotated back and looked out at the dance floor before sighing.

“Sure. It is Valentines Day after all.” I said, and Klaus smiled before standing up and offering me his hand. I placed my hand delicately in his before he leads me to the dance floor. He spun me around before pulling me back to his chest as we began to sway.

“You know,” I looked up at him. “In all my life I’ve never met anyone who understands me quite as you do,” Klaus told me, and I smiled as I laid my head against his chest. “And I’m afraid that if I leave here now, I’ll never meet anyone like you ever again.”

“So why don’t you just stay,” I asked him. “The world will still be there when you’re ready to leave,” I told him.

“Or maybe, you could come with me?” Klaus asked and I looked up at him. “Because outside those doors is an entire world waiting for you, and you of all people deserve to see it. And I’ll take you anywhere you want to go, all you have to do is say the words and we’re gone.” I stared at him shocked by what he was asking me. I was about to say something when the room was filled with the sound of gunshots.

I ducked down along with everybody else and Klaus sped over to a corner and order to protect me from getting hit. He looked at me and sighed. “Klaus, what is it? What’s going on?” I asked him worried and he placed a hand on my cheek before looking at me sadly. I could tell he didn’t want to do something, but he also looked as if he had no choice.

“You’re going to forget me until I say otherwise. I wish it didn’t have to end this way, but it does. Maybe one day I will show you what the world has to offer, but for now, you must forget me.” He said and I blinked.

I looked around confused, what am I doing here? Then the sound of guns been fired filled my ears and I bent down to grab one of the bullets on the floor. Wood. They know. I looked around for Stefan and saw him standing in the middle of the room talking to a guy before the man he was talking to walked away. I sped over to him when he bent down and picked up a necklace on the floor when the gunfire stopped. Stefan looked at me confused.

“Alex, what are you doing here?” He asked me and before I could answer him an older man, who seemed to be an officer, with short blonde hair walked up to us.

“Hey kids,” THe man said, and we turned to him. “Chicago P.D.” I noticed he had a piece of white paper in his hands.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Stefan said, and I just kept my eyes on the man.

“Oh, I’m not here for you.” The man turned the paper around to us and we saw two faces on it. One was a girl and one was a boy. The girl seemed to have short curly hair and the boy had his hair slicked. “Have you seen these two?”

“I’ve never seen those people before in my life,” Stefan said, and then the man looked at me.

“I haven’t seen them either,” I told him, and he folded the paper back up, but never took his eye off of us.

“Wrap it up, boys.” He yelled at his men. “We’re through here.” The man then turned around on his heel and walked out of the bar with all his men. Stefan then looked down at the necklace and back up at me.

* * *

 

_Dearest Brother,_

_Life has become a source of confusion. I find myself confused as to what has happened in the past week. I have clearly found Stefan, he and I where in a speakeasy when it was raided by the police, I fear that I may have been shot, the bullets were not lethal but I find myself missing quite a bit of time. Though I cannot say what has happened in the past, I can clearly say this. Stefan is beyond my help and intervention. At this point, I believe Alexis will be his only hope. Please send word if you hear rumors of her location. I will begin my search for her, but will not leave my current address until you have responded._

_After I have found her, I intend to leave for Europe, most likely for the better part of this decade. My most current sirelings have invited me on their current adventure, and I fully intend to recover my mind on this trip. Nothing you can say will stop me but I very much doubt you will rise any problems whatsoever. I will forward my current lodgings if the opportunity presents itself._

_Please respond once you have heard a word of Alexis’s location, I do not believe my presence will deter Stefan for long._

_Your Sister,_

_Alexandria Salvatore._

_1921, February 14. 23:47_

* * *

 

_My Beloved sister,_

_I cannot express my relief that you were not felled in the police raid, but I must state my anger at the thought of you in such a low place. I know you have gone to look for our wayward brother, but you should not let him drag you to such degrading levels. And to address a concern, you believe your memory to be gone? I cannot even fathom the idea. You have always possessed the perfect mind. How is it possible that you with your constitution have lost this ability? What of your companions, the siblings can they give any recollections of the event?_

_As for Alexis, she is rumored to be in the southern vineyards of California. I know not only to specify that she has left the northern section and is making her way downward, but rumors also say she may cross the border, so do make haste in finding her._

_Forgive me sister, but I will raise a fuss, better part of a decade abroad? I find it in myself to be very irritated by the thought. Do you intend to leave at this precarious time? I know you are cross at Stefan and myself, but going at this time is just irresponsible. Do consider staying in the states for a while longer._

_Please respond as soon as possible. We have much to discuss._

_Forever Yours,_

_Damon Salvatore_

_1921, March 1, 04:57_


	16. Chapter 16

### Alex’s P.O.V (2010)

“I remember,” I said. All the emotions that I felt towards him came flooding back, and they began to butt heads with what he has done to my family in the present and I for the past few months toting me with a leash made of blackmail vs. a time when I willingly followed him anywhere, no matter if it was whim or query. Klaus and I stared at each other, and he had a tiny smile on his face. He seemed happy that I remembered him like it was the only good news he had heard all day. “We danced,” I said as Stefan and Rebekah watched me talk to Klaus.

“Yes, we did,” Klaus said and then turned back to Rebekah. “And now the reason you're here.” Klaus began to walk up to his sister. “Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch.”

“The original witch?” Rebekah asked him. She seemed surprised that this was the reason he pulled the dagger from her chest.

“What do you have that Gloria needs?” Klaus asked her, and she touched her clavicle but realizes something was missing. She looked down in shock before looking back up at her brother worried, who had also looked at the place her hand was touching.

“Where's my necklace?” Stefan looked between them confused, “What did you do with it? I never take it off!” Rebekah asked as she raised her voice at Klaus. I walked closer to Stefan slowly. I looked at him, and he had the same look on his face. I remembered the necklace she had lost. It was silver with a tiny red gem, and Stefan had found it on the floor of Gloria's bar after the police had raided it. And it was the vervain necklace that he had given to Elena to protect her from Damon.

“I don't know. I didn't touch it.” Klaus told Rebekah. This statement made me look over at Rebekah who still had her hand on her chest and seemed to get more anger by the second.

“We need to find it, Nik.” She said.

“Tell me that’s not what she needs. Tell me-” Klaus said to her.

“Now, I want it back!” Rebekah said cutting her older brother off. Klaus grabbed both of her shoulders and began to yell at her.

“Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!” She forced herself out of his grip and stormed back towards her coffin. She lifts her pillow and feels around her coffins in a scared frenzy multiple times. She then grunts as she shuts the coffin lid and flips it over, which cause it to break.

#### ~The Next Morning~

Rebekah and I were currently trying on clothes in a cute boutique called Sara Jane. I was in the dressing room next to Rebekah as we tried on different clothing. Klaus and Stefan were outside sitting in some chairs as they waited on Rebekah and me, and drank champagne.

“There has to be more to this dress,” Rebekah said.

“There's not,” Klaus said answering his little sister. With that said, Rebekah and I walked out of our dressing rooms. I saw that her dress was black and it looked see through.

“Well, what do you think?” I asked my brother, and Klaus sat up as he looked at [my outfit](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=summer+jacket+for+teenage+girls&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJeBfo1N65RSQaiQELEKjU2AQaAggVDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo4xvLENwbyhDMEPIP5hvRG9sbhw_13O-Iw6zvqO5Yx-DuwP98w4TDWOxowDfFSHH_1GQ_1brHrj6Kj59V8w-vUF1nwr28PduJQf-jWlwL1QM4I5wYhDbcFfHSTbuIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgQkaQ7BDA&ved=0ahUKEwiA7puR-ePbAhWFwFkKHcN7A7oQwg4IJigA&biw=1366&bih=648#imgrc=3tTKnUYnsuvhhM).

“Well, I think you look exquisite,” Klaus told me, and I just turned my attention to Stefan. He’s repeating himself, and Klaus isn’t helping. Every outfit I’ve tried on since I’ve got here he says I looked great in,  and I mean it’s not like I hate hearing that, but I need an actual answer and Stefan was the only one giving me the answers I need. Rebekah didn't understand 21st-century fashion yet, and Klaus was laying on the flattery a little thick. It would be more fun once she had a few more months to adjust to it.

“Stefan?” I asked. He looked up and down at my outfit before shaking his head in disagreement. It was the leather jacket probably. When I first put it on, I thought of Damon too.  With that, I turned on my heel and walked back into the dressing room. As I changed into a different outfit, Rebekah began to complain again.

“So women in the 21st-century dress like prostitutes, then.” Klaus tipped his wine glass towards her in annoyance as Stefan tapped the top of his. “You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers,” Rebekah stated, and I walked in my new outfit. I looked at Rebekah and hated the dress she was wearing. It seemed ridiculous with the black rifles.

“Not all of us,” I said to her and looked at her dress again. “Also try an outfit with a skirt or jeans, I think it would suit you better.” Rebekah looked at me then at what I was wearing, and her eyes told me she was surprised I managed to find a decent outfit. I just turned my attention to Stefan again. “Ok so how about [this](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=female+fashion+bloggers&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJNb_13yQOJMoAaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAoMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiiIEI4H3RLLENUShxDAAowH3RDuD8M7-DvEO-o74zD3O8UlwTvZO8c7GjAHfRPNI7zYUMcH7KT_1PG2XC8bNYQXDvjGGGnvz6fNx36DIeVDRKvnUmcC2G_1B3vz8gBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBN5xocEM&ved=0ahUKEwia9sq_mt_dAhUqwlkKHekeBxsQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657)?”

“No,” Stefan said, and I groaned.

“Seriously, I can’t believe I’m asking you for fashion advice,” I told him.

“Well, it’s better than Damon’s.”

“Are you kidding? Damon has way better fashion advice than you.” I said as I walked back into the dressing room and Stefan sighs. I felt terrible for him; I knew this was the last thing he wanted to do. But he knew that if he gave me straight answers then the quicker he would get out of there.

“Rebekah, you wore trousers so women today could wear nothing,” Klaus said told her as I changed clothes.

“And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident.” Rebekah said, and I laughed at the comment because it was true. I mean I love a lot of the new pop songs that came out, but this music made me want to rip my hair out.  

“It's dance music,” I said to her.

“Who would dance to this?” Rebekah asked me as I walked out. Stefan sat up at [the outfit](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=Clothing&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkwEJKsm6mtbXZzIahwELEKjU2AQaAggADAsQsIynCBpgCl4IAxImhwJDiQ-IAjyFD60Gig_1NG4YPsD_1bMOIw3zDhMO877jv3O68_1zjsaMJX_18IHGvRHsRP6K8fA4ODD9V9gC4IUZe6Z2fdsH9d1oeiHr0T6NMJSTKTgdZgRYqyAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEIRNfuAw&ved=0ahUKEwigi_Kpm9_dAhVCx1kKHTSRCSAQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657) I was wearing, and his expression gave me mixed signals.

“Hmm.” I hummed at her because it was a good question. Who would dance to this horrible music? “Yes or no?” I asked my little brother.

“You look like Katherine,” Was all he said to me.

“Really?” I asked, and he nodded in disgust. “Well, then that’s an automatic no in my book.” I turned around and walked back in to change into one last outfit.

“Are we done?” Klaus asked us.

“The minute I find something, then yes,” I answered him, and Klaus most likely rolled his eyes at me.

“And why are you so grumpy?” Rebekah asked him. Well, that confirms my answer.

“I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it.” Klaus explained to her. Also, it’s not lost, Elena has it safely around her neck in Mystic Falls.

“I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years.” Rebekah said defending herself. “So what do you think, Stefan?” I rolled my eyes. Stop flirting with my little brother, please.

“I like it,” Stefan said. I poked my head out of the dressing room and looked at my little brother. All of them looked at me confused. I then turned my head to Rebekah and smiled at her.

“Rebekah, darling, listen to me and go try on that teal top and grey skirt. I saw you grab the outfit earlier when we were looking around the boutique, and I think it would be cute on you.” I explained then looked at my brother. “Also Stefan doesn’t like the dress.”

“What? I said I like it.” Stefan stated as I closed my dressing room curtain again.

“I can always tell when you're lying, Stef,” I told him and heard Rebekah go back into her dressing room.

“Nice one. Good work.” Klaus said wanting to get out of here and pour himself more champagne.

“You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her and brought my sister here,” Stefan explained, and I rolled my eyes at his comment.

“I heard that.” Rebekah and I said at the same time. Klaus sighed, ultimately giving up on the both of us.

“All right. I'm going to get some fresh air.” Stefan said, and I rushed out of the dressing room.

“Wait!” I said to him, and he looked at [my outfit](https://www.google.com/search?sa=G&hl=en&q=nine+lives+of+chloe+king+book&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSmwEJ5i7UDJ5TRZAajwELEKjU2AQaCAhDCBUICAgKDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIohQeEB6UCggeDB8MCzhv_1E5MKyxuwP-877jvOO9Y7rD_1UO-s7qz_1mOxowoCTCx6Vn6eYHeuy9u4NSBBl_14SqDrh1pJ2h6YzapLDN7gVjSs1OeA5gMxiSgA5uvIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgSIZiMLDA&ved=0ahUKEwj264vKm9_dAhVnuVkKHdrqDcEQwg4IKigA) as he stood up from his seat.

“Yes.” Stefan bluntly told me.

“Yes?” I asked, and he nodded again to confirm what his answer. I smiled and walked over to his seat as I took his glass. “Thank you,” I said and sat down. Stefan left then walked out of the store as I took the bottle from Klaus and began to fill the glass up again.

A few minutes later Rebekah walked out of the dressing room with the outfit I told her to try on. I looked cute on her, and she could pull it off, but I don’t think she seemed comfortable in it. “Well, what do you think?” Rebekah asked me, and I placed my glass down on the table behind me. I then walked up to her a bit before shaking my head.

“No, try on something different,” I said to her and then looked around for some other clothes she could try on. I found a pair of dark brown jean shorts and a white and gold foil top. Perfect.

“No?! You told me to try this on.” She scolded, and I nodded as I walked back over to her.

“I know, but you don’t seem comfortable in that outfit. So try this on.” I said to her, “I’ll pick out the shoes and jewelry while you’re getting changed.” She took the clothes and walked back into the dressing room. After she closed the curtain, I found a long gold necklace and tan high heels, that I think would go with the outfit. I then sat down and waited for Rebekah to walk out.

After about 5 minutes, Klaus began to grow restless again, and I became confused about what was taking so long. I didn’t give her a complicated outfit. “Hurry up Rebekah,” Klaus told her and then looked at me with an angry expression

“Hey, at least I’m helping. You’re just sitting here drinking champagne.” I told him, and Rebekah walked out. I looked at her and loved what she was wearing. She looked comfortable and stylish. “You look amazing,” I said to her and walked her over to a mirror with a smile. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” Rebekah said happily

“Good, now try these on with it,” I told her and then handed her the shoes and necklace. She put them on and then looked in the mirror again. “Well?” I asked.

“I love it,” Rebekah said to me. I walked back over to Klaus as he stood up and I smiled at him.

“Well, I believe my work is done,” I said.

“Thank you,” Klaus whispered to me, and I nodded.

“No problem. One more second in here and you would have lost your mind.” I told him, and he chuckled, before walking away to pay for our clothes.

~

After we left the boutique, Klaus, Rebekah and I came back to the bar. I had poured my 5th  glass of bourbon when Stefan walked into the bar. Gloria was sitting at some table trying to do a different spell to contact the original witch as the rest of us, except Stefan, stayed at the bar.

“You left us,” Rebekah said to my little brother once she saw him. She was sitting on the counter of the bar while she rested her feet on the chair in front of her. Klaus was sitting in a chair and had his feet rest on the one to his right.

“Don’t worry, I know the feeling,” I said to her and walked over to the empty barstool on Klaus’s left, then sat down.

“Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode.” Stefan said, ignoring my comment, and walked over to us.

“Tell me about it,” Klaus said as he looked at my brother, then took a sip of his whiskey.

“Has Damon called you?” Stefan asked me, and I nodded.

“Yup.” I took out my phone and then looked at all the notifications I had. “100 text un-answered but read messages, and 40 un-answered calls from Damon added by 50 from Caroline.” Stefan then sighed and finally noticed what Gloria was doing.

“What's she doing?” Stefan asked.

“She's failing,” Klaus said as he looked over at the witch.

“It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on,” Gloria said to him.

“In other words, chill,” I told Klaus, and he looked me over his shoulder.

“Can’t love,” Klaus said.

“No wonder Damon doesn’t like you.” I shot back at him. Rebekah's legs swung off the chair they were resting on.

“Use me. I only wore it for a thousand years.” Rebekah said and hopped off the counter, then walked over to Gloria.

“See? Now this one offers a solution.” Gloria said, and Rebekah sat on the corner of the table where no candles were. “All right, give me your hand, sweetheart.” Rebekah gives her, her hand and Gloria placed both her hands on Rebekah’s.

“She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?” Stefan asked, and I decided to tease my brother.

“No, she’s looking for unicorns,” I said him. I saw Klaus smile at me in the corner of my eye. But this made my little brother turn to me with a confused expression.

“How drunk are you?” Stefan asked me.

“Who said I was drunk?” I asked him.

“I can sense something,” Gloria said, and we all looked at her. Klaus stood up, and I stood up with him then we stood next to Stefan. He seems a little bit worried as he slowly walked up to Gloria. Don’t you dare give us away to her. “Anta Cotis Syrum, Anta Cotis Syrum…” Gloria dropped Rebekah's hand and looked at Klaus, Stefan and I. “I found it.” Crap. Well, fun times over, back to saving precious Elena’s human ass.

“So where is it?” Rebekah asked, and Gloria looked at her.

“It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends…” Gloria said but was cut off by Rebekah.

“Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back.” Those girls are Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. I bet my life on it.

“Could we all just calm down,” I said them because I felt like I was suffocating on anger.

“Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details,” Gloria explained.

“So dive,” Klaus said and walked over to Gloria’s table.

“I need more time.” She told him. Klaus leans on the table Gloria sat at, and she looked at him. “And space. You're harshing my juju.”

“We can wait.” Klaus smiled at her.

“I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked.” She corrected him, and I smiled. Good for her.

“Hey.” Stefan walked up behind Klaus and patted his shoulder. “Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later.” Rebekah and my brother glanced at each other. “I'm hungry anyway.” My little brother then leaned into Klaus' ear. “I'll let you pick who we eat,” Stefan whispered, and I looked at him. Oh, watch who is buying time to make a plan to save Elena…again. I walked up to Stefan as he went to step out of the bar. When I noticed Klaus and Rebekah weren’t following us, I turned to them.

“Well, are you two coming or not?” I asked, and they looked at each other before following Stefan and me out of the bar.

~

We were back at the warehouse after inviting some girls to come and ‘party’ with us. Rebekah and I drank our girls dry and dropped them to the floor immediately. I was sitting to Klaus’s left on a white couch. “My girl’s dead. I’m bored.” Rebekah said to them, and I nodded.

“Me too,” I told them, and Klaus took his fangs out of the girl, he was drinking from, before pushing her to the ground.

“You weren’t kidding about being hungry,” Klaus said to Stefan.

“Yeah,” Stefan said. “It’s been a long day.”

“Try begin related to her.” Klaus then gestures over to Rebekah.

“You begin mean,” Rebekah said, and Stefan started to laugh at Klaus’s comment. “And why are you begin so mean? You used to love me.”

“It’s been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute.” Klaus said to her.

“Why are taking his side?” Rebekah asked her brother. Brother sister showdown.

“Because, my dear sister, I feel pity,” Klaus then turned his head to her. “For any man who doesn’t give you what you want.” He said.

“Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!” Rebekah yelled at him.

“A thousand years of life experience says otherwise,” Klaus said as he talked to Rebekah. Stefan and I chuckled at the pair.

“Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you, and I feel like I want to blow my head off.” Stefan said and this cause Rebekah to laugh.

“I could say the same to you about the past two years. Brooding and angst all the time. Ugh, you filled the house with so many goddamn journals, just reading what you wrote made me want to slit my wrists.” I snapped at him, and they all looked at me. Klaus and I shared eye contact before he began to chuckle at what I said.

“Fantastic,” Rebekah said to us with a laugh. Stefan smile just turned to a frown as he picked up the dead girl on his lap, then placed her on the ground.

“I need to go,” Stefan said as he stood up.

“To?” I asked him, and he looked at me.

“Why do you care?” He asked.

“Why do you think?” I shot back. Two can play at this game, Stefan. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away while wiping the blood off the corners of his mouth.

“Where's he going?” Rebekah asked us.

“To write a name on a wall. It's a long story.” Klaus said and looked at me. I then moved, so I was leaning against Klaus’s arm. He put his arm around me, and I shifted, so I was more comfortable before closing my eyes. The only peace I got lasted amount 5 seconds before Rebekah broke the silence.

“So, how have you been for the past hundred years?” Rebekah asked me, and I opened my eyes. I looked at her annoyed, but she just smiled at me.

“Why does it matter?” I asked her.

“By the way you talked to Stefan, I’d say not well,” Rebekah stated, and I nodded.

“No, and yes, but why doesn’t matter,” I answered.

“So what does?” Klaus asked, and I sat up slowly which caused him to move his arm off me.

“Lots of things. Family, friends - my older brother.” I said hinting that I wanted to call Damon.

“You want to call you brother?” Klaus asked, and I looked at him ‘amazed.’

“You read my mind,” I said and pulled out my phone. I looked back at Klaus, and he nodded.

“Go ahead.” He said, and I sped away, so I was out of earshot to call Damon.

“ _Hello?_ ” Damon asked over the phone, and I smiled.

“Hey.”

“ _What do you want?_ ”

“Woah, what’s up with you?”

“ _What do you think?_ ” Damon asked, and I heard him take a swig of something. Bourbon.

“Right - I forgot who I was talking to - what's going on in Mystic Falls?”

“ _Elena’s necklace is magical._ ”

“Damon, you need to listen to me. Klaus is looking for that necklace. If he finds it guess who else he finds.” I said to him.

“ _You couldn’t have told me this an hour ago. When I was at the founder's party with them?_ ” Damon asked me like I was supposed to know he was there.

“No, I was under scrutiny from an angry psycho who was upset the necklace was missing,” I told him. “Look just call Bonnie, or Caroline, or Alaric -” He cut me off after I said his name.

“ _Not Alaric._ ” Why not? He’s your friend, and you trust him. The only reason you wouldn’t be talking to him was if you did something.

“What did you do?” I asked him annoyed.

“ _I might have snapped his neck,_ ” Damon said, and I held the scream that I wanted to let out the second those words came out of his mouth.  

“God Dammit, Damon!” I scolded him. “Do you plan on having any friends by the I get home?” Ok, Alex, breathe and ask the important questions. “Please tell me Ric had the Gilbert ring on.”

“ _Of course he had the ring on. Do you think I would just permanently kill my friend in public?_ ” Damon asked me.

“I honestly don’t know anymore Damon,” I told him.

“ _Look, he’s laying on the couch and will wake up in a few moments. Then our friendship will go back to the way it was._ ” My older brother explained.

“Back to the way it was?! Do you even hear yourself right now?” I asked him. “You killed him, Damon. Last I checked both vampires, and humans get angry when you snap their necks.”

“ _Look, I don’t have the time to battle this out with you. So call or text Caroline to let them know about the necklace. And all that’s well, end’s well._ ” Damon said, and I sighed.

“Fine, then tell Ric to call me after he wakes up so I can save your friendship with him,” I said and hung up, then text Caroline about the necklace. As I walked back to Klaus and Rebekah, I shut off my phone, so they wouldn’t know that I texted Caroline.

“So what’s up with your _other_ brother?” Rebekah asked me, and I sat back down in Stefan’s old chair.  

“Damon is letting the town go to crap...which is normal,” I said still a tiny bit angry from the phone call I had with him - snapping Ric’s neck - What the hell was he thinking?

“Ahh! So that’s why you had to make a phone call.” Klaus said to me, and I nodded.

“Yup, and it’s also why I’m happy to be here because I’m with Stefan and not Damon. I love him, but he can be annoying.” I said, and Klaus laughed. Wow, how has Klaus not figured out that I’m pulling this out of my ass? Guess he doesn’t know me as well as he thinks he does.

“Well, I think I should go check on Gloria,” Klaus said and stood up as he looked at me. “Would you like to come with me?”

“Why not?” I asked him and stood up. “It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Klaus smirked at me, and we got into the car before driving back to Gloria’s bar. When we walked in, we saw a table with two vases underneath it, candles what kind of spell was Gloria doing?

“What happened here?” I asked Klaus, and he stormed over to the table. Klaus then began to look around the bar to find Gloria while I walked over to those two vases. Blood was inside of them, Stefan’s blood or at least this blood had his scent on it. When Klaus stormed back in I stood up and turned to him.

“Gloria’s gone,” Klaus said and then proceed the flip over tables and chairs in anger. “She betrayed me, Alex!” Klaus yelled when he was through with his temper tantrum. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, he didn’t look at me, but a felt his shoulder relax a little.

“Then you’ll find another witch. I mean don’t you have an entire circle of them.” I said to him, and he dropped his head. “Let’s go back to Rebekah and tell her what we found. And hopefully, Stefan will be there so we can tell him too.” Klaus turned around to me which made me let go of his shoulder.

“How come you always know what to say to me?” Klaus asked, and I could feel his breath on my face. We were so close if one of us were to lean in, we’d be kissing. But I just swallowed the air in my throat and looked into his eyes.

“I’ve had a lot of practice over the years of placating angry assholes that is,” I told him, and he flashed a quick smile at me. He then walked around me and out of the bar. We drove back to the warehouse, and I followed Klaus as he stormed inside.

“Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately.” Klaus said as we walked up to Rebekah and Stefan. We stopped and looked between Stefan and Rebekah. Rebekah seemed angry, and Stefan looked confused/worried.

“What's going on?” I asked them, and Stefan looked at me. His face read something was wrong. Did she find out? God dammit Stefan, see this is why I don’t tell you things.

“Something's wrong. Stefan was asking about Mikael.” Rebekah said. “They’re not with us, Nik. I can sense it.” How the actual fuck did you give us away Stefan? Stefan started to walk towards Klaus and looked at him.

“She's wrong. Klaus…” Stefan said. Klaus rushed over to him and snapped his neck. We all looked down at my little brother’s body. When I looked up, Klaus had turned to me.

“Did you know?” He asked me. “Did you know what happened to Gloria? Or about Mikael?”

“I don’t know what happened to Gloria. I swear.” I said to him, and he walked up to me.

“But you knew about Mikeal.”

“No,” I said, but his expression didn’t change. “I don’t know anything about Mikeal.” The next thing I saw was darkness.

~

I gasped as I woke up and looked around to see I was in the back of a truck. Klaus looked down at me as I sat up against the wall of the truck. Klaus was sitting on top of one of the coffins. “Where are we?” I asked him.

“You don’t get to ask the questions anymore, love,” Klaus said to me and crouched down in front of me. “How did you know about Mikael? And answer me honestly.”

“I don’t know who Mikael is, I swear,” I told him.

“Stop lying,” Klaus said, and I stood up, which cause her to stand up.

“I’m not lying. I don’t know who my brother is or how he knew about him!” I yelled at Klaus. Klaus and I stood there staring at each other and only broke apart when Stefan woke up. He jumped back when he saw Klaus and I standing nose to nose in anger.

“Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?” Stefan said to Klaus.

“No need.” Wait, he doesn’t have to explain, but I do? “I’m not mad; I’m just curious.” He told my brother. Now that was a lie. I watched as Klaus sat back down on the coffin. “Rebekah seems to think you and your sister are holding onto something. A piece of your old life.” In other words, Elena. “The thing is she’s got flawless instincts; borderline supernatural, so I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you’re hiding because your sister here seems to know nothing.” He explained to Stefan.

Klaus then stood up, with Stefan standing up after him, and walked over the door of the truck. He lifted it and both me and my brother covered our eyes from the direct sunlight. I then dropped my arm and looked at where we were. I walked closer when I saw we were in Mystic Falls.

“Welcome back to Mystic Falls,” Klaus said, and we looked at the town. Stefan tried to walk out, but Klaus stood in front of him. “And where are you going?” He asked but before my brother could answer Klaus snapped his neck. I tried to leave as well, and Klaus stood in front of me too. He went to snap my neck, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back hopefully breaking it, before speeding away.

I didn’t want to go to the Boarding House because that would be too obvious, not to mention Klaus could walk right past the threshold. Which mean Damon and Ric would in danger. So I had to go somewhere Klaus wasn’t invited into. If I went to Elena’s that would give here away not to mention I don’t like her. I didn’t want to go to Bonnie’s cause she hates our kind, and I didn’t want to put her in danger. Caroline’s house seemed perfect for a moment, but she was my friend and no way in hell would but her and Liz in danger like that. Then Tyler is a werewolf and probably doesn’t want to be another one of Klaus’s failed attempts at making Hybrids.

Then it occurred to me. My cabin. I made it my safe house for a reason, for situations like this. I found a car in the middle of an alleyway and broke the window with my elbow. I then unlocked the car and hopped inside before hotwiring it. Once it was on, I drove to towards my cabin. And I prayed to god the Klaus wasn’t right on my tail.

#### ~At the Cabin~

I parked the car and sped to the front door of my cabin. Once I unlocked the door, I rushed inside and locked it behind me immediately. I leaned against it and fell to the floor as I realized how hard I was breathing and how fast my heart was racing. The minute I could control my breathing and my heartbeat, I slowly though my legs still felt like jelly.

I held onto the edge of the kitchen counter and took another deep breath before looking around the room. I noticed most the curtains were opened and sped over to each of them to close them. Once that was done I sat down on the couch with my hands in a praying position and my elbows on my knees. I place the tips of my pointer finger on my lips slightly as rocked anxiously.

I haven’t been this paranoid for a long time. Nothing scares me after all these years. But the angry and tone that Klaus used when he accused me of knowing something about Mikael, whoever he was, frightened me. Even here, in a place where I always felt safe from every threat that he threw in my direction. Not to mention I probably pissed him off while trying to get away.

Knock, knock, knock. I stood up and stared at the door. I watched as I shadow moved in the window by the closet and then by the little window in the kitchen. “Alex.” I heard Klaus sing outside. “Come out darling, or I’ll come in.” I didn’t say anything, though he probably hears my undead heartbeat. The next the I knew the door flew wide open, and I speeded the corner where he couldn’t see me. “Alexandria, I can hear your footsteps, darling. I know you’re in there.” He was quiet for a moment. “I see that I can’t come in. No matter I’ll get to you one way or another, love.” He told me.

I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move my feet even if I wanted too. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t move to a different spot; I didn’t want to say anything and give in to him. I was sat down on the floor with my arms wrapped around my knees and my head buried in my lap. I heard Klaus hum.


	17. Chapter 17

### Alex’s P.O.V

I quickly glanced in Klaus’s direction to see he was pacing back and forth outside the cabin. He had his hands behind his back, but when he was about to look back towards me, I ducked back down into my position before he saw me. Or at least I hoped he didn’t see me.

“Why did you choose a cabin?” He asked me. “Why didn’t you get a house or an apartment? Why a cabin?” I don’t know, I just like cabins. “Maybe it’s because you remembered me subconsciously.” Why would you have anything to do with it? “Are you sure you remember _everything_ from the 1920’s?”

As he said those words, my head started to throb as more memories flashed through my head. “I do remember everything, but I bet you have never experienced memories begin shoved into your skull. I can't see your expression, but I can assume it's one of nonunderstanding.” I yelled at him.

“So I'll fill you in, it sucks, it's like being hit inside the head with a shovel, and it scrambles your brain. I can't remember everything with perfect clarity, but yes it’s all here, though it’s a migraine to even think about and all those happy memories you have of us, I'm not too inclined to think about, so cut your bullshit and speak plainly.” I touched my right temple when I felt like it was exploding with pain. “What are you trying to say? That you're the reason, I have a cabin? Get over yourself! You're not that important to me, Klaus. You are not the reason I get out of bed in the morning. You do not influence my decisions. You are a tyrant, and any decision I make is going to be against you!” I screamed at him with my voice cracking at the end.

“Everything you do is against me? Oh, it wasn't always that way, sweetheart. Fine, you want plain words. You won't like them but I'll give them to you. It all starts back in the 20’s when you hung off me and savored every bit of attention I gave you.” Klaus snided.

“Oh I loved you, gorgeous and wanting for attention, your family issues worse than mine, you were a whore, giving yourself out to any man who would spare you the least bit of attention. You acted all innocent, but really it wasn’t that hard to see.” Klaus yelled at me.

“Your brother, Stefan, saw it and well the ripper doesn't care for such a thing. But I bet if you go ask him now what he thinks of you, then he would have a very different story to tell. I think he would be grateful. I came into your life and you gave yourself to me entirely. I stopped you from seeking out the company of disgraceful men. Like that man from the first night, I saw you. Black hair and freckles and so close to your visage that it would be scandalous even now. He obviously meant something to you because he stuck around even after I entered your life.” Was he talking about Richard?

“You see Alex, you may not want to remember me and the time we spent together, but I remember every glorious moment. Every dance, every glance, every heated moment that ended with you pressed against me in girly frilly pink lingerie. We were works of art together. And as much as you want to forget that, I will not. From the moment I laid eyes on the Crescent mark on your back, I knew who you were and what you were. And from that moment on, I worked to break this curse not just for me, but for the both of us, because we were the same, we were meant to be together. So yes, when it came time for me and my sister to leave, my reintroduction in this era was not as it should have been, but I will not lets these last vile few months ruin what we had, I will not let us become a lost era.” Klaus told me as he began to back to his natural tone.

“Do you even hear yourself! We were meant to be together, what are we soulmates?!” I asked him. I stood in front of the gap that used to be my entryway. He raised his eyebrows when he saw me standing there. I didn’t care at this point that he now knew where I was.

“I suppose you knew from the moment you laid eyes on me, oh wait no, you were too busy psychoanalyzing me from across the room! You want to talk about scandalous, let's talk about you watching me long enough to create some sort of profile. A wrong profile at that.” I yelled at him. “For fuck sake...You can't just make shit up, Klaus! Or has no one ever told you that?” I asked him. “You want to go back to the 20s when I maybe loved you, well that's too goddamn bad. I don't love you now. And I will do my damndest to help my brothers bring you down. I mean if anyone should understand that, it would you. Family first right? The Mikaelsons may have a pack of always and forever, but us Salvatore's have an unspoken bond that doesn't have us daggering each other for centuries on end. What we have will last us for eternity!”

It was at this point, I knew I fucked up. I wonder if Klaus meant anything he said. Or if it was just a ploy to get me to reveal my location, I had barely taken a breath after my exclamation when a tire from my car was flying at me. If it had connected it would have likely crushed my body and temporarily killed me. Dodging spared me this, but the northeastern wall of my cabin was completely destroyed. I scattered away from my spot but got no relief as the next tire was flung towards me. It was a hall of wood and cinder blocks, chunks of my home were flying around me, blinding me and forcing me to cower until the siege ceased. By the time I had regained my bearings the entirety of my walls were destroyed, nothing was left but the concrete base of my once wooden sovereignty.

“It is something to note, Alexandria, that a vampire is only barred from entry by an owners invitation, but when the house becomes a ruin, it no longer applies. Four walls constitute a home, which you no longer have. So, Alexandria darling, I am coming in now and we are leaving.” Klaus explained to me.

Long ranged still seemed to be my best bet at the moment. I had no proper training when it came to combat and he seemed to not care at the moment, drawing this out longer would increase my chances. Luckily for me, I had a plethora of weapons at my disposal. The first things to go flying would be the set of cast iron pans. Solidly built and at least seven pounds apiece. Chucking them at Klaus was easy enough, but hitting him was a problem. Off my 5 pans, none hit him. One had been embedded into the ground, another into **_my_ ** car, the final three I couldn't see where they landed but from the trees that had been downed in my yard, I could only assume that they had gone through the tree’s and further into the woods.

Really all I succeed in doing was pissing him off further. I hadn’t been able to see his face for much of our screaming match but hearing the tonal changes had been enough for me. Honestly, Klaus did rage very well. Good for him and very bad for me. I needed out of this house, it was a walking death trap of wooden debris, and I had no clue if Klaus was willing to stake me right now. Or even if it would kill me, but I really didn't want to find out.

Running forwards was an option only when you had a fighting chance. I didn’t, so I made a strategic exit. Running was becoming a pass time and as much as I hated cardio it seemed to be paying off right now, I was faster than him or so it would seem. Maybe it was my head start or maybe the fire shovel I had cleaved at him had actually contact and he didn't block. I could clear 20 miles in six minutes I could only hope Klaus was having difficulty keeping track of me. I had no doubt he could keep up with me if I was only just a vampire. I mean he had 800 years of strength over me. I needed somewhere that wouldn’t be to my disadvantage, somewhere that didn’t give Klaus easy access to stakes, I had no idea if I had passed those places already. So I had to go a little longer than most people would recommend. But since when did I give a shit about other people, especially when it came to my life and making sure it didn't end.

I was heading for the quarry,  rocky layout and but no trees that didn't have branches 50 feet in the air.  I think I broke some sort of record or at least set one. I had made it to the water edge in half an hour. It was honestly was the best location I could think of. I had exits on either side of me and Klaus couldn’t block off all of them, and worse came to worse I could always go for a swim.

I could literally feel him coming, his rage was filling the air, and trying to choke me, there was nothing living within 20 miles of us. They had all been scared away from the monster before me. I really had no choice but to fight. He would go for the kill move immediately but I couldn't let that happen. I had to make the first move. One moment was all it took for me to be in front of him. He clearly wasn’t expecting me to run towards him, so opening with a right hook, I managed to slug him to the side. It didn’t affect him for long.

“You want to fight Alexandria? Fine.” Not two seconds later I had been hit in the stomach twice a forced back into the rock bed behind me. I got up into a standing position right foot in front of the other, knees bent ready before kicking his left side, connecting solidly with his stomach. 200 years of strength and were genetics amounted to him doubling over and taking a step.  Kicking the right side of his face with a high swept was a smart move. He was built like a rock. It felt like I was attacking a steel reinforced concrete wall. Though as I went to punch him with my left fist, he grabbed my wrist twisted it behind my back. He kept twisting my arm in until I was bent down on one knee arm was broken twice over. “Come on, love. You know you can’t win.” He said to me.

While he revealed in what he thought was his victory, I took this moment to kick him in the thigh lower then I had been aiming, but you know breaking someone's knee is really a satisfying thing. One it makes a very loud crunch and two even with super healing it takes a minute, giving the victim Ie me a minute to get away and back onto my feet. The broken arm was a bitch but it wasn't compound so it would fine in a few minutes. I was back to the lack edge when I then spun around and kicked him on the right side of his face with my heel he had gotten up faster than I expected but super hearing had altered me to his approach.

My leg went higher than I intended but still, I managed to connect. I threw two punches towards him but he dodged both of them with ease. Kicking seemed to be working more than punches and honestly I was surprised at them. Kicking high and then low I missed both but the following upfront knee the groin worked perfectly. Kicking high again I suspected I would get a solid chance at breaking his neck. At least 30 percent. Not surprised it didn't work. Him grabbing my ankle isn't something I was happy about, so I then hooked my left leg onto his shoulder to go along with the ankle he had just broken and swinging myself around until both my ankles crossed on his upper back. The movies made this look way to easy, it was hard.

I was a monkey in all sense of the word, clinging on to his back trying to get in a strong enough strike to break something. Nothing worked.  He was forward and near a rock bank with me still on his shoulders and while I hit the top of his head repeatedly and tried to crush his head with my thighs. He slammed my back down on a rock breaking it completely, screaming never does any girl any good, but my back was on fire rock embedded in my shoulder was something I could still feel even if I couldn't feel my legs or waist anymore, and I couldn't move. Wrapping his hand around my throat and on a hand on the side of my head before the world went black.

#### ~At the High School~

Buzzing. The buzzing was all I heard around me as I squink even though my eyes were already shut. But I could not for the life of me open my eyes. My back was still on in pain but at least I could feel my legs. Managing to open my for even a millisecond was a chore, and having to keep them open for a second caused a migraine. But I kept opening and closing my eyes as I started to hear less buzzing and more muffled voices. As the longer I kept my eyes opened the more I realized how blurry my vision still was.

I didn’t move my head since only thinking hurt and I just moved my eyes around the room. I noticed I was lying sideways and that I was on the floor of a basketball court maybe. But when I could make out the gray wolf with a red circle behind it, I knew I was in the schools the gym. As my eyes went up and my vision became clearer, I could make out the white paper cups full of water surrounding me. But my vision was still blurry that I couldn’t separate the bleachers from the wall behind it.

My hearing, on the other hand, was still very muffled and I slightly bent my fingers to see if I could feel my hands and arms. Once I knew I could move my arms, I very carefully moved my right one. I moved enough that I could turn my head and saw blurry figures. Well, that’s where the voices were coming from. I also saw the people laying on the ground and then the smell hit me. Death. Dead bodies.

As my hearing becomes more evident, I heard a male voice, and my vision then told me who it was. Klaus. I then could make out the blonde behind him. Rebekah. And then I saw Elena and Stefan with blood all over his mouth. What the hell did I miss? And why are we at the school, it was the middle of the night? I tried to move more of my body as quietly as possible but the pain was too much and the grunt fell out of my lips before I could stop it. I then looked over at the little group. There voice still begin slightly muffled I could make out a few words.

“Ah...Stefan” I noticed Klaus was looking down at me along with Stefan. “...Sister’s awake.” Klaus then. “Put up...a fight...It was...pathetic.” He told him before turning back to his sister and my hearing then became unmuffled. “Sister, could you please bring her over here? I suspect her back isn't quite healed from when I broke it.” I watched as her hand came towards me and grabbed my hair before pulling me into a standing position. So, now I am getting dragged by my hair to Klaus by his bitchy little sister. How worse can this day get?

Rebekah held me in front of Klaus and I reached behind me and tried to grab Rebekah’s hand, so I can make her let go of my hair. “Good evening love, did you have a nice rest?” Klaus asked me, though I knew he didn’t want an answer. I just stared at him.

“Go to hell.” I sneered at him and Rebekah kicked the back of my knee so I was kneeling in front of Klaus. But she didn’t move her hand down and that it felt like she was ripping out my scalp.

“You should be kinder to me, I’m the only one stopping Rebekah from snapping your neck again.” Honestly snapping my neck would be better than this. Klaus crouched down in front of me. “While you and I were having our romp in the woods, lovely Rebekah found the doppelganger for me. And in her own way, she was also happy that the doppelganger possessed her necklace as well, but it turns out Katherine stole it.” Klaus began to explain. “But since you and your brother neglected to inform us of it whereabouts before it was stolen, I had to start compelling your brother for some real answers.”

“Asshole.” I managed to say and Rebekah only tugs my hair back, hard, which caused me to hiss in pain.  

“I didn’t want to do it,” You did though. “But you and Stefan just aren’t as loyal to me anymore. And sadly I expected better out of both of you.” He then gave me a small smile. Klaus leaned in a little bit closer to me. “Where’s the necklace?” Klaus asked.

“And why the hell would I help you? Your just a bastard who means nothing to anyone.” I asked him. I expected for him to try and compel me to be quiet, not for Rebekah to knee me in the back.

“Do not speak to Nik like again or I'll rip your tongue out.” Rebekah threatened and I hissed from the pain in back and my hair being pulled.

“Oh do be quite Rebekah, and let go of her hair,” Klaus said but from the grip on my hair, I could tell she was confused. “Didn’t you hear? It’s best to give them something so they’ll do the same for you.” her grip then disappeared and I dropped my head before bringing my hand to rub the back of it. Ow. “Now tell me about the necklace?”

“Why do you want to know?” I asked him. “That my little brother gave to Elena as a symbol of their unbreakable love and a vervain necklace so Damon couldn’t hurt her. Or do you want to know where it is? Because sorry,” I looked up at him. “I didn’t download my track magical necklace app,” Klaus growled at me as we stared at each other. He then grabbed my left arm and made me stand up.

“Well, that's unfortunate and here I thought you prove yourself to be better than Stefan.” Klaus made me stare into his eyes and compel me. “Where the necklace?” and I smiled.

“You can't compel me, Klaus. Not anymore.” Klaus looked both confused and pissed off. “Hybrid, remember? Which make me part werewolf and vampire can’t compel werewolves.” I explained and stepped back. Though that action only gave Rebekah the go to grab my arms and keep me in my place.

“Well, if we had the necklace, it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?” Klaus walks over and puts on the gym’s timer on. There was a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board. 20 minutes. 20 minutes, till what? Klaus then walks back goes over to Stefan and compels him. “Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena.” Klaus turned to Elena and saw her worried expression before whispering in my brother’s ear, “You know you want to.”

“No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!” Elena said yelled and Klaus started to walk towards me and Rebekah.

“No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine.” Klaus said and rips me from Rebekah’s hold. His grip on my right arm was strong enough to break it as he started dragging me out of the gym. “And I can’t have you interfere with your brother.” Klaus said to me as we walked out of the gym doors.

~

Klaus was quiet as he dragged me through the hallway and as we walked I started to hear voices the closer we got. When I realized we were going to get closer, I decided to listen on whatever conversation was going on without us, so I wasn’t completely lost.

“ _It worked. I saw her, I saw Vicki._ ” Wait, what? She’s dead. Stefan killed her. And you can’t see ghost unless your dead, Matt. Please tell me your not a vampire.

“ _You did?_ ” Bonnie asked Matt.

“ _She said she had a message for you,_ ” Matt told her.

“ _For me?_ ” Bonnie asked in surprise.

“ _From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus,_ ” Matt explained. I turned and looked at Klaus has he continued to drag me through the hallway. He was smiling to himself. I guess he was listening in on their conversation as well. “ _She said that Elena shouldn’t have survived Klaus’ ritual. The Hybrids can’t Transition because Elena’s still alive._ ”

“ _Tyler…_ ” Bonnie said. Wait! What? Tyler’s in transition?

“ _He’s going to die, isn’t he?_ ” Matt asked her.

“I wouldn't be too sure about that,” Klaus said and they looked at us. Klaus pulled me close to him and smirked at me before looking up at them again. “Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time.”

“Alex? Why are you still with him?”  Bonnie asked me and I looked down.

“She doesn’t really have a choice,” Klaus told her and lift up his other hand to tuck some of my hair behind my right ear. “Come on, little wolf. It’s time to go check in on your little brother.” Klaus said and started to pull me away from Bonnie and Matt.

“Save Tyler!” I yelled at her. “That’s what matters right now. Save him.” They nodded as Klaus dragged me around to corner and sped down the hallway away from them. He then stopped and let go of my arm.

“So what now you’re done dragging me around like a doll,” I said and he looked at the way I was standing, which cause me to notice as well. I was standing bit sideways and placing most of my weight on my right side.

“You're standing sideways,” Klaus said to me.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when someone breaks your back,” I told him.

“But you should have healed by now,” Klaus said and walked up to me. I went to back away, but I was so unbalanced that I almost fell backward. Though Klaus was quick to catch me and with the pressure, he was applying to my back I winced in pain. “You’re hurt.”

“Yeah no shit, Sherlock. I would have healed a while ago, but you know being dead means the healing process stops. And you my broken neck had to be fixed first.” I told him and went to push myself away, but he held me close to his chest.

“Let me help you,” Klaus said to me.

“Why do care about me all of a sudden?” I asked him, and we made direct eye contact.

“Believe or not, Alex, I do actually care about you. Everything that happens in the ’20s wasn’t one-sided. Even if you don’t remember it.” He explained and then shifted my spin. I almost screamed in pain, but instead, I just grabbed his shoulders and swallowed my pain. Once back was completely healed, I realized what position I was in with him and pushed myself away. He laughed, “And here I thought we were having a moment.”

“What moment?” I asked him.

“You’re angry.” He said, and I didn’t even let him finish his sentence.

“Of course I’m angry!” I yelled. “You just forced my little brother to fed, and possibly kill, the girl he loves.”

“I did have a choice!” Klaus yelled back. “He made me, and I had to do what I had to do.”

“NO HE DIDN’T!” I screamed at him and hit his shoulders with both my fists, which cause him to stumble back a bit. “He didn’t make you do anything! You did it on your own damn free will! My brother didn’t force you to compel him. You did because you were hurt and angry and there is no other excuse besides that. ” I yelled and walked away to go find Stefan, knowing that Klaus was following me.


	18. Chapter 18

###  Alex’s P.O.V

As I walked through the hallways with Klaus following behind me, I heard a squeaking of shoes as someone ran through the hallway. I then hear doors opening and closing, one after another and I stopped, which caused Klaus to stop as well. I heard something banging against the lockers. Elena than ran through the double doors in front of Klaus and me. She looked through the small window as her heart raced. Klaus sped up to her, as she turned around, to keep her from running away. She slammed into Klaus’s chest and he smiles at her as I sped up to them. 

“We've got to stop meeting like this,” Klaus said and Elena looked at me for help as he held her shoulders so she would stay still.   

“Where’s Stefan?” I asked her but Elena was too scared of Klaus to answer me. I then looked through the window and saw Stefan leaning against the wall. He looked at me through the window before speeding away. 

Klaus began to drag Elena down the hallway, towards the cafeteria, with me following close behind. He stormed through a pair of double doors that lead into the cafeteria. I saw Stefan standing in the middle of the room with half a broomstick in his stomach. 

“Now this is fascinating,” Klaus said as his grip on Elena got tighter. “I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl.” I stood as I watched the exchange between to two men. “Why don't you turn it off?” Klaus asked and let go of Elena’s arm as he began to walk over to a nearby table in order to sit down with his feet resting on the bench beneath him. She stood in her spot in fear as Klaus walked up to Stefan. 

“No!” Stefan said to him.

“Come on. Your humanity is  _ killing _ you.” Klaus said. “All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off.” 

“No!” Stefan yells. 

“Stefan,” I said and he looked at me. “You can fight this. Your will is stronger than his compulsion.” 

“Your sister’s right, you are strong,” Klaus said which made Stefan look back at him. The original then walked up to Stefan and pulled the stake out of his stomach. Stefan watched as the piece of wood hit the ground. “But you're not that strong.” Stefan then looked back up at Klaus, as Klaus tried to make direct eye contact. “Turn...It...Off,” Klaus said. Stefan was silent for a few moments and I stared at the pair, worried that Klaus might have actually manage to compel him to turn off his emotions.

“No!” Stefan yelled and pushed Klaus away. But that only makes to seem Klaus angry. The original then sped Stefan to the wall and pushes him up against the wall.

“Turn it off!” Klaus screamed. I watched as all of Stefan’s rage, fear, and anger towards Klaus disappeared from his eyes. Elena let out a soft gasp when we both realized Klaus compulsion worked and Stefan let out a small breath before stumbling back a bit. 

“What did you do?” Elena asked softly and Stefan closed his eyes as Klaus turned around to us.

“I fixed him.” Klaus said. “But I think a test is in order, don’t you?” He asked Elena as he walked up to her. Though I kept looking between Klaus and Stefan. Stefan opened his eyes and looked at me with no emotion  

“You didn’t fix him.” I mumbled with my eyes locked onto Stefan’s and Klaus looked stopped in his tracks. “You didn't  _ fix _ him. You broke him. What did you think? That the Stefan you met in the 20’s was the best version of him.” I growled. “You just destroyed the best version of him. He has tried so  _ hard _ to be good, to make up for what the Ripper has done...and now he’s gone. All thanks to you.” Klaus just stared at me and I could tell he didn’t feel any guilt towards what he had done. I looked down and felt tears of frustration run down my face. My little brother who tried so hard to be good, is gone and Klaus took him away. How could I ever forgive him? 

“So here’s a fair warning, Klaus.” I walked up to him. “This time when he gets his emotions back on, whether it's because I forced him to or not, he’s not going to brood or lock himself in his room for 30 years...No. He’s going to be coming after you,” I poke him in his chest. “Because  _ you _ destroyed his life.” 

I then looked at Stefan over Klaus' shoulder...I can’t watch this happen again. I sped out of the cafeteria before Klaus could stop me and ran so far away from them that I was out of earshot. I leaned against the lockers in the hallways, as all my rage began to bubble up to the surface. I turned to my right and punched one to the locker doors next to me. I then moved my fist away and watched as it fell to the floor, though punching didn’t help my anger. I heard the double doors at the end of the hallway open and someone walk up to me. I looked up and saw that it was Klaus. I began to walk towards him as he smirked at me.

“Sorry, sweetheart, it was-” I cut Klaus off by punching him in the face which causes him to stumble back a few steps. It felt like everything bad that has ever happen just exploded out of me. All the anger, heartbreak, loss...everything that I’ve ever felt in the last 170 years came out. And I took it out on Klaus.

“Don’t you damn say ‘ _ It was necessary. _ ’ because we both know it wasn’t. You think you can just snap your fingers or compel your way through life and get what you want! Well you can’t!” I shoved him back by his chest. “ _ Stefan _ is not a piece on your chess board that you can just move around.” I punched him on the left side of his face. “I’m sick and tired of watching the same fights over and over again. I sick of watching my brothers fall over the edge and then picking up the pieces  **on their own** .” I shoved him again. “And all you have done is place us back at square one because of your damn plan to make Hybrids.” Klaus opened his mouth to say something but I didn’t let him. I kicked him the leg and then in the stomach so he was almost kneeling on the ground. 

“You talk to me about wanting to make Hybrids, to be part of a pack, but they won’t be loyal or like the family, you so desperately want because you didn’t give them a choice,” I told him as he stood back up. “I mean has it ever occurred to you that they don’t want to be like us. I mean look around!” I extend my arms as I registered to the world around us. “We cause death and chaos wherever we go. I mean when Stefan turns his emotions on again and makes plans against you do not expect me to come and help you in order to stop him because he’s the chaos that you have created.” I explained to him. 

Klaus stared at me in shock. I don’t think anyone has ever talked to him like this. I mean, he wasn’t fighting back which is very unlike him, he didn’t seem angry or mad...he was just surprised that I was talking to him like this. Although I’m sure Elijah has probably talked to him like this, then again that’s his older brother, someone he trusts. But for me, another hybrid with the same temper and no family relation, talking to him as if he isn’t the center of the universe, must come as a shock. 

“You think you have to prove - that you have to _show_ everyone your power now that you're a Hybrid. But all you're doing is showing them that you're a **_monster_**...and I know that you’re not a monster.” I said as I started to calm down a little. “But I can’t fix or defend or truely fight with you because I feel like I’m fighting myself and everything I believe in.” I took a moment to breathe. “That reality has kicked open  the door and there’s nowhere else to hide,” I looked away for a moment before looking back at him. “So yell at me, because I don’t know what to do when it comes to you.” We stood in silence for a few minutes before Klaus spoke.

“Don’t you want to see how Tyler’s doing?” Klaus asked and then walked past me. I turned around and stared at him as he walked away. I pour my heart out to you and that’s your answer. I followed him and he leads me to, what looked like a chemistry classroom. We walked into the room where we saw Rebekah, Tyler, and Caroline. I watched Tyler and walked over to Caroline.

“You’re awake!” I said, in a sarcastically cheerful tone. 

“Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead.” Klaus said to Rebekah. His sister gets up from her seat on top of one of the tables and seems happy by Klaus’s words as she walks over to us. You really want to kill Elena, don’t you?

“Does that mean we can kill her?” She asked and that answers my question.

“No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite,” Klaus said. Good news for me and all Elena’s friends. Not good news for Rebekah though.

“What?!” She asked and puts her arms around Caroline and me from behind, and pulls us back, restraining us.

“Call it a hunch --” Klaus said unsurely. He shows a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah holds us so we can't move. Seriously, you and I know what happens if we admit to turning him. “Elena's blood. Drink it.” Ok, one I don’t know the outcome to this, and two how did you get her blood?

“No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!” Caroline said, but he’ll die either way if it doesn’t work.

“If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment.” Klaus said as he watched Caroline try to get free of Rebekah’s grip. “It's okay,” Klaus says to Tyler as he struggles to fight it. “Come on.” Tyler eventually gives in and drinks it. “There we go. Good boy.”

Tyler coughs out to blood in his mouth, rolls over the desk, and falls to the floor, screaming, groaning, writhing. “Tyler?” Caroline asks and tries to break free again, while I just watch in curiosity. Tyler holds his head and screams with his eyes shut closes. Klaus bends down and waits with a slightly surprised face. The young werewolf then looks up at Klaus, while screaming, with yellow eyes and veins running underneath them.

“Tyler…” I say softly to him and try to fight Rebekah grip, but her grip gets tighter and harder until I stopped fighting. I looked over at Klaus as he smirks towards Tyler.

“Well, that's a good sign.” Klaus says and looks at us. He nodded at his sister to let us go. But she ends up only letting Caroline go, who immediately runs towards Tyler. As for me, she pushed towards Klaus who grabbed onto my arm with an iron grip, before he sped away with me and Rebekah. 

####  ~In Front of the Hospital~

Klaus was standing in front of the car while he talked to his sister Rebekah, who was sitting on the hood of the car. I was in the front seat of car, which had a broken door handle, listening into the conversation Klaus and Rebekah where having. About an hour ago we brought Elena to the hospital where Klaus compelled a nurse to drain her blood and bring the blood bags out when she was done. My phone buzzed and I saw that it was Caroline calling me. I thought about it for a moment before deciding to answer it. 

“ _ Stefan has lost his mind, _ ” Caroline said. 

“Sorry, can you please be a bit more specific?” I asked her as I leaned back in my car seat.

“ _ He tried to burn down the school. _ ”

“What?” I asked her in surprise.

“ _ Yeah, happily Tyler, Bonnie, Matt and I got out in time. Plus it looks like only the gym, history and science classrooms are burnt down. Which is half the school. _ ” Caroline explain as I heard sirens in the background. 

“Is the fire department there?” I asked her.

“ _ Yeah and Stefan compelled them not to ask any questions about it. _ ” She said and I sighed as I pinched my nose in frustration. “ _ Also would you like to know why he did it? _ ” I looked outside at Klaus and Rebekah. 

“Let me guess, Klaus?” I asked her.

“ _ Yeah, I mean I knew he was psychotic, but why the fuck would he want to burn down a school he doesn’t care about? _ ” 

“Well, I guess compelling Stefan to turn off his emotions didn’t satisfy the amount of damage he wanted to create...” I explained and there was a moment of pause between us.

“ _ Klaus did what? _ ” Caroline asked and I sighed not being able to explain this to her right now. 

“Look, Caroline how about you and I get a drink tomorrow and I’ll explain everything between Klaus, Stefan and I.” I offered.

“ _ Yeah, ok. I better go and check on Tyler anyways. _ ” She said. “ _ I’ll see you tomorrow. _ ” Caroline then hung up and I glared at the back of Klaus' head as Rebekah spoke to him. 

“ _ So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution. _ ” Rebekah said to her brother and he turned to her as I got unlocked the car door.

“ _ Seems so, _ ” Klaus answered and I climb out of the car, then closed the car door behind me.

“How did you know?” Rebekah asked. 

“Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?” Klaus explained. Funny I would do the same thing.

“A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you,” Rebekah commented.

“Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…” Klaus explained again.

“Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species,” I said finishing his sentence. They both looked at me as I leaned on the side of the car. 

“Leaving me alone for all time,” Klaus told us and I looked down at my feet.

“You wouldn’t be alone,” I mumbled to myself mainly, but when I looked up I saw Klaus staring at me. I guess he heard my little comment then. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked around. I noticed that Rebekah’s emotions towards Klaus had changed from curiosity to hurt. 

“Is that what this is about?” Klaus looked at his sister before looking down. “Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be alone?” Rebekah asked him.

“What I want is to take my doppelganger, take my girl,” I am not your girl. “Take my hybrid, and get the hell out of this one-pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena.” Klaus said and they stare at each other before Rebekah moves to gets in the truck. Klaus was about to sped away before I stopped him.

“Why do you even care about me?” I asked him and he turned around. “Because this” I gestured between the two of us. “Is the one conversation we haven’t had yet. So why do you care about me?” 

“Does it matter?” He asked.

“Yeah actually it does, because to my family, there’s this psychopath who’s constantly kidnapping me and chasing after me because he somehow ‘cares’ for me,” I explained and watched as his entire posture straightened. “So why me? Why did you bring me here? It can’t be because were the only two Hybrids in the world, you have Tyler now and the key to making the army that you so desperately crave.”

“Is it such a shock that I like to begin in your company?” Klaus asked me as he walked towards me.

“No, but I can tell that there’s something more. In the 20’s I remember actually bonding with you when we had a conversation about siblings and fathers.” Klaus jaw locked up when that word slipped out of my mouth. “That’s it isn’t it. You keep me around because I understand what it’s like to grow up with a father who hates you.”

“Don’t talk as if you know what I’ve been through,” Klaus growled and I stepped closer to him.

“But I do,” I said to him. 

“No, you don’t.” Klaus hissed and I pushed Klaus so hard he feel to the ground. He looked at me shocked that I would, and could, do that to him. Well news flash buddy, I can!

“Fuck you! You think I would lie about something like that!” I snapped at him and Klaus stands up. We stared at each other, but I watched as his face softens when he realized I really wasn’t lying. We then heard footsteps and he turned around to Damon, who was walking up to the hospital and us. 

“Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party,” Klaus said and I looked behind him to see Damon.

“Where is Elena?” Damon asked. Love you too Damon.

“Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause.” Klaus said. Damon goes toward the hospital, but Klaus stops him and I growl at him. “I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate.”

“You'll have to kill me,” Damon said. I looked between Klaus and Damon, as my brother continued to walk forward and Klaus held him back by his chest. 

“Oh, I would love to kill you, but I made a pledge to your brother and sister, and unlike him, I keep my word.” Still, on that I see. “Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore and you're sister and I aren't on the best of terms. So…” Klaus said and pushed Damon against the hood of the car, about to kill him. 

“Don't you dare!” I yelled at him. Wait, when’s the last time either of them listened to me?

“Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?” Damon asked. Mikael? Why do I know that name?

“What do you know about Mikael?” Klaus asked and I heard the fear in his voice.

“Just that he knows you're here,” Damon said.

“You're bluffing.” 

“Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage.” My older brother said. Klaus looked torn on what to do. Then threw Damon against another car and I watched as he fell to the ground. I sped over and help Damon get up, then looked around to see Klaus had disappeared. I took my arms off Damon and he looked at me for a bit. 

“Are you ok?” My brother asked as he rolled his shoulders back.

“Yeah,” I looked around me again, for any signs that Klaus might still be nearby. I then turned back to Damon. “Yeah, I’m ok.”

“Go home, I’ll meet you there once I get Elena,” Damon said and I nodded as I watched him walk towards the entrance of the hospital. 

I then wrapped my arms around me as I looked around. Maybe I should wait here for him, but then again I don’t know if Rebekah is still here or Klaus took her with him. I hope he did though because I don’t want to deal with her if he’s never coming back. A cold breeze came by and I shook my head. Yeah, I’m going home.

####  ~At the Boarding House~

“So, Stefan flipped his switch and burnt down half the school?” Damon asked and I was standing behind the couch that Elena was sitting on as Damon got me a drink.

“According to Caroline, but Stefan didn’t flip his switch willingly...Klaus compelled him to.” I corrected as he handed me my drink. 

“And the difference is?” Damon asked as he took a sip of bourbon from the glass in his hand.

“The difference is the Stefan we get when his emotions come back on,” I answered and Damon swallowed his drink and hummed, clearly not thinking about that. 

“Oh,” Damon commented. 

“Yeah,” I said and took a sip of my own bourbon. Elena looked at us confused by what we meant. 

“But why would Klaus want to burn down the school?” Elena asked and I shrugged.

“Because he’s psychotic,” I answered.

“Also, what do you mean the Stefan we get back?” She asked. My brother and I looked at her, before looking at each other, then back at her. I sighed before walking around to the front of the couch and sitting next to her as Damon handed her a glass a bourbon. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah, you’re going to need,” I told her. “In the past, when Stefan would turn off his emotions and become the Ripper, it was out of his own choice. Meaning that when Lexi would help him turn his emotions back on, the only one he would blame is himself.” I explained.

“Hence brooding begin our little brother’s default setting,” Damon added and I nodded, agreeing with his comment.

“But now since Klaus has compelled him to turn off his emotions and burn down half the school…” My voice got quieter as all the events that happened today replayed in my head. “Anyway, the point is instead of a brooding little brother who feels guilty and feeds on bunnies, we’re going to get a very angry, vengeful Stefan whose only desire is to kill Klaus because of what he made him do.”

“But don’t we want Klaus dead?” Elena asked.

“Yes, but while we make a plan that won’t get us killed, Stefan’s just going to go after him with no plan and possibly get himself killed in the process,” Damon told her. Elena looked at us as she took in the information we just gave her. But other than that, Elena’s fine aside from the man she loves biting into her neck and possibly ripping her head off... After a while, I sensed someone walked into the room. 

“Well, isn't this cozy?” Stefan asked. We all looked to the back of the room and saw Stefan leaning up against one of the pillars. Well, I'm surprised. So, when can I kill Stefan for everything he’s done tonight?

“What are you doing here, brother?” Damon asked him, begin all protective of Elena. Stefan walked into the room and opened up his arms in a questioning sort of way. 

“Last I checked,” He headed to the drink table. “I live here.” Then poured himself a drink. “Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on Elena and Alex,” He pointed to both of us and stared. I stood up but Damon placed his arm in front of me, just incase I decided to attack Stefan. “Until he returns. From now on, you two are under my protection.” Stefan explained and I laughed.

“I don’t think I need  _ you _ , my younger brother, protecting  _ me _ when we both know my bite could kill any vampire that tries to attack me.” I said and started to head to my room. Stefan sped in front of me and I stopped. I stared at him for awhile, trying to see if there was any trace of the brother I knew. But no. He was a stranger. To me, to Damon, and especially to Elena. So, if you want to be a stranger, brother. Fine. For the time begin you are no longer my little brother. “What Stefan?” I snapped and he raised his eyebrows at me. “Are you going to threaten me because I want to go to my room?” He stared at me for a moment before he holds up his glass to me and takes a sip. 

“Mmm, by all means.” Then he moved aside and I watch him carefully. “Carry on.” Stefan said and I didn’t move. I just watched him before looking at Damon, to see he hadn’t taken his eyes off of our little brother. I slowly started to walk upstairs to my room. But I took one finally look back at Damon and Elena, to see Stefan leaving the parlor room.

~

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, trapped in my own thoughts. I closed my eyes for a bit as the past three months began to play in my head. Watching Stefan with his humanity, ripping people apart, only to have Klaus turn off his emotions. The only thing that broke me from my trance was my phone vibrating the blanket. I opened my eyes and looked to see Klaus was calling. I watched it ring before picking it up and answering it. I put it on speaker then sat the phone on the bed.

“Are you calling to make sure your little watchdog is doing his job like you asked?” I said to him.

“ _ I’m calling because I wanted to make sure you were ok, _ ” Klaus said and I could hear the softness in his voice. “ _ You seemed to be upset earlier, so are you ok? _ ” I didn’t answer, I let silence settle between us before answering bluntly.

“No.”

It was the truth. Around him, I felt safe and not alone, but when he left without saying goodbye, it broke my heart. I don’t know what I feel towards him, but I do feel like all the good things in my life vanished the moment he left. It’s either I hate him or I love him? But when I choose a side...he changes. And then I end up feeling the opposite of what I chose.

“ _What’s wrong, little wolf? I thought you would be happy._ ” Klaus said. “ _I brought you back to Damon,_ ” No, you left. “ _And gave Stefan back to you unharmed._ ” 

“Bullshit! You didn’t give me back Stefan unharmed, you broke him in the worst way possible. Making him feed on the woman he loves then burning down half the school, what the fuck?! And you didn’t bring me back to Damon. You threw him into a car and ran like a coward. So you want to know why I’m not ok? I’m not ok because you left me with a broken family. A family I’ve been trying to repair ever since my mother died in 1858. You left me Klaus! You ask for my loyalty and then abandoned me like I meant nothing to you. So if that’s what loyalty is to you,” I took a deep breathe. “Then you will never be a good leader. Also don’t call me, don’t send me late night text saying ‘I wish you were here’ because I would be there with you if you  _ took me _ with you!” I yelled and hung up. The moment I clicked that little red circle, I regretted everything I said to him and laid back on my bed, with my face down, in frustration. 

A few moments later my phone buzzed, and I turned my head to the side as I watched my phone light up. I brought it to my face and notice that there was a text from Klaus. ‘ _ You do mean something to me. _ ’ I stared at the text and sighed, before dropping my phone back on the bed and groaning. What is that man doing to me?


	19. Chapter 19

###  Alex’s P.O.V

I woke up and changed my [clothing](https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&sa=G&hl=en&q=trendy+fall+outfits+2017&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJj6cT0-lLGykaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAEMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEijLEN0QiBDOENEb5RDaGswQ8g_1cENY7qz_1VO6w_19zvbMM472jvXO9M7GjCJb3HwGqKXXkpQQGRfGl5Xv1J8GMt0IXuQdnJyEWnNRHuxPhN9ka0GNfQhGQpRLZsgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBDvkfbsM&ved=0ahUKEwi12r_tu97dAhUO2lMKHdUlDqAQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657), then walked out of my room to see Damon walking out of his, and smile. “Morning Bro.” Damon looked over at me. He walked towards me and I walked up to him.

“Good Morning sister dear,” Damon said and held his arm out to me. 

We linked arms and went down the stairs, though we stopped walking when we were halfway down. There were two dead girls at the foot of the stairs in front of us. Damon looked at me as we walked down to them, then step over their bodies and enter the living room. Stefan was there with a few living girls as music played in the background. They were playing Twister and their blood dripping on the plastic matting and the floor.

“Uh-oh. Alexa, left hand, please.” Stefan said and Alexa gives him her hand like an obedient puppy. I stood there and stared at the scene in front of me. It’s not like I’m shocked or anything, it’s just I thought it’d be worse.

“Hey, the two brunettes on the staircase owe us a Persian rug,” Damon said and I nodded.

“Plus if you are going to make a mess, little brother, clean it up,” I said and unlinked my arm with Damon, though I stayed by his side. 

“You mean, they owe us a Persian rug? It's my house, too.” He picked up the Twister dial and held it out towards us. “Ooh! Would you like a spin?” Stefan asked.

“So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena and your sister?” Damon asked him as he walked towards Stefan with a smirk. 

“These ladies are helping me be all that I can be,” Stefan said while holding his arms open. I walked up to him and cross my arms over my chest as Damon looks down.

“Please! This is you just begin your careless self, and as usual, that leaves Damon and me cleaning up your mess,” I said and someone knocked on the door. I turned around and stared at the door for a bit. I heard the knocks again and sighed before going to open the front door. “And who’s this? Another one of your little friends?” I asked Stefan as I swung the door open, ready to tell whoever it was to leave, but I was greeted by a blonde headed Original instead. “Rebekah.” I groaned and she pushed past me with shopping bags in her hands. “Hi to you too.” And with that, I closed the door behind her. I walked around Rebekah so I was standing next to Damon again. 

“Who the hell are you?” Damon asked and I scratched the back of my head. 

“He left me here. My brother actually left me here.” Rebekah said as she looked at me.

“Yeah, and what makes you think I care?” I asked her.

“You're Klaus's sister?” Damon asked and I nodded.

“Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure.” She says before looking back at me. “Which one's my room?” 

“You're not staying here,” I said and she looked at me with raised eyebrows. 

“You kick your dear friend out?” 

“Yes, because one, we are not friends and two, I do not need a barbie Klaus running around my house,” I answered her. She looked at Stefan and Damon and neither of them said anything, though I knew they agreed with me.

“Rude. All of you. I'll see to it myself.” Rebekah said and goes toward the stairs. I turned to Stefan and Damon.

“So I guess she's staying here,” Stefan said and I rolled my eyes. I followed Rebekah and saw her walk into my room. 

“This room’s perfect,” Rebekah said and I leaned against the doorframe. 

“I know that’s why it’s mine.” I laughed. She turned to me with her eyebrows raised again and placed the bags on my bed. 

“It’s not yours.” She said and I slowly walked up to her.

“Yes, it is,” I said. “This room has been mine since the boarding house was built. My clothes are in the closet and my makeup is in the draws of the bathroom.”

“I could just compel you to give me the room,” Rebekah said with a smirk.

“Well, good luck with that considering Hybrids can’t be compelled and if you try, I might just have to bite you,” I stated and her smirk dropped. I walked over to her bags, picked them up and started to walk out of my room. 

“Where are you going?” She asked me as she followed close behind.

“To the farthest room away from mine.” I dropped the bags in front of the bedroom door. “Here you go and I hope you enjoy your stay,” I said sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest while looking at the closed door. I started walking away as she tried to open the door. 

“It’s locked!” Rebekah yelled at me and I turned around as I started to walk backward. 

“Then find another way in,” I told her and turned back around before speeding to my room. I closed my bedroom door and locked it just in case Rebekah came by. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a draw, which only had a journal inside of it. I opened it up and flipped it open to the last time I wrote in it. Mother’s funeral.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ My world is falling apart. The sun still chooses to shine but my world is filled with grays and blues. Melancholy has taken me and I have confined myself to bed. The warm scents of family and warmth gave to me through years of slumber parties and white forts fault to give me comfort now. Dull and lifeless is how I feel.  _

_ My mother, the bringer of life and joy of this house is gone. The safety I once held is now gone. Mother is gone and I fear that my father’s actions towards me will only become worse as there is no more consistency towards his actions. Knowing my brothers are not enough to deter him.  _

_ Damon tries to protect me though I do not wish him to be harmed because of me. Stefan is already falling into a dark place with no warm light to guide him, father telling Stefan to not cry and my little brother agreeing to his terms, it breaks my heart to hear such words. Stefan is but a decade into this life and he’ll most likely break under the weight of this promise. But on my life, I shall protect him from father’s wrath and anything that wishes him harm. It’s what mother would have wanted.  _

_ With love, _

_ Alexandria 1858 _

I closed eyes and my diary. I opened them and I looked at my phone, not wanting to remember that day. My phone lit up with a message from Caroline. ‘ _ Wanna meet at the Grill in 5 mins? _ ’ it read. Recalling what I told her yesterday over the phone, I responded with a ‘ _ yes _ ’ before going to get my bag. I placed my phone inside, grabbed my sunglasses on the nightstand next to my bed, then headed for the door but I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and stared at the journal that laid on my bed. I then walked back over and grabbed it, before stuffing it in my bag and speeding to my car. 

####  ~At the Grill~

I walked through the door and was immediately greeted by Jeremy. He smiled once he saw me and I smiled back. I liked Jeremy, he was a good kid. Better than Elena without question. I wouldn’t call us close friends though. “Oh, hey Alex.” He said as he walked up to me. “Do you want a table?”

“No, actually I’m meant to be meeting with Caroline. Is she here yet?” I asked him and he shook his head. 

“No, I haven’t seen her come in yet,” Jeremy answered as he looked at all the tables behind him, in case he was wrong. He looked back at me and flashed me another small smile. “Why don’t I get you a table? So that when she comes in, she can find you.” 

“That would be great,” I said as I nodded at him. He leads me to a booth and placed a menu in front of me, then one across from me. 

“Bourbon?” He asked and I nodded. Jeremy then walked away to get the drink as I looked over the menu. It’s been so long since I’ve had normal food. And I know I don’t have to get anything, but the fries did look good. Someone sat across from me and I looked up to see Stefan then looked back down at my menu. Wait! I looked back up again to see him staring at me. 

“Hello, sister,” Stefan said and I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Why are you here?” I asked him.

“Klaus told me to protect you.”

“And I’m pretty sure I told you I could protect myself,” I said to him as I looked back down at my menu. 

“Yes, but Klaus called me this morning asking how you were.” Stefan hummed.

“And I care why?” I asked him. 

“You're being a bitch today.” He said and I glared at him. Jeremy came back with a glass of bourbon and gave Stefan a look. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at whoever he saw behind him. My eyes never left Stefan’s until Jeremy spoke up. 

“Hey, Caroline.” He said and I turned to the right as Caroline smiled at Jeremy. He then walked away leaving Caroline, Stefan and I alone. 

“What are you doing here Stefan?” Caroline asked. 

“Leaving,” I said bluntly and he lifted his arms up as if he  _ felt _ offended. 

“Awe come on,” He said and Caroline and I looked at each other before looking back at him. All three of us stared at each other in silence before Stefan surrendered. “Ok fine,” He picked up my drink. “I’ll leave.” He drank all my bourbon. “I have to go check on Elena anyways.” Stefan placed the glass down in front of me as he stood up then walked away. My eyes followed him until he walked out the door as Caroline sat down across from me. I looked at her with a sigh. 

“Mind explaining what happened with Klaus and Stefan?” Caroline asked. 

“Where do I start?” I asked her as I closed my menu.

“How about Chicago?” She asked.

“Well, according to Klaus, he and I dated in the 1920’s,” I said as I brought my glass to my lips, before looking down to see it was empty. And this is why I needed the bourbon.

“Wait, you were Klaus’s girlfriend?” She asked and I nodded.

“Apparently,” I said and then continued on with the story. “Then he compelled me to forget because someone was chasing him, and I’m assuming it was that Mikael guy Damon and Katherine found. Klaus seemed really scared when Damon mentioned him. Flashforward to now, he compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity then left me with a broken family thinking I would be happy and grateful.” 

“Why would he have Stefan’s humanity off?” She asked me. “I mean he didn’t even know Stefan as the Ripper.”

“Well, technically neither do you,” I said and she gave me a glare. “Also he did know the Ripper. It’s the version of Stefan he met in the 20’s before he met me.”

“So both you and Stefan were in Chicago in the 20’s?” I nodded. “And now Klaus turned Stefan back into the version he met in the 20’s and is also trying to get you to fall in love with him again. Why?” I shrugged at her question.

“It was rumored that the ripper got lonely and sought comfort in Chicago. Then I went there because I lost a bet with Damon.” I explained. “Loser had to check up on Stefan.” A waitress walked up to us and smiled. 

“Hi, do you know what you want to order?” She asked me and I smiled at her.

“Just another glass of bourbon please, my brother drank the first one they brought me,” I said and she nodded before walking off.

“And what about Klaus?” Caroline asked and I decided to change the subject. 

“How’s Tyler doing?” I asked her.

“Alex, don’t change the subject. What about Klaus and you?” She asked me and I sighed.

“What about him and I? He compelled Stefan to follow his every order, which includes turning off his humanity, burning down half the school, and begin Elena and I’s babysitter.” I explained. “There is no Klaus and I. So how’s Tyler adjusting to begin one of the only hybrids in the world?”

“He’s fine.” The waitress brought me my drink and I smiled at her before she walked away again. “I taught him what I know from being a vampire,” Caroline said. “Though Rebekah seems to be getting really close to him, not to mention he speaks of Klaus as if he’s the creator of life.”

“Creator of life? Please,” I scoffed, “Klaus isn’t a king or an alpha...No matter how bad he wants it.” I said to her.

“And you to be his queen.” She said and I rolled my eyes.

“That man has an unhealthy obsession with me,” I told her as I drank some of my drink.

“So are you going to the founder’s party tonight?” Caroline asked me.

“I don’t want to go, but I’ll probably be dragged there if it’s part of some ridiculous plan to get Stefan emotions back on,” I explained to her. 

“Why don’t you like these events?” She asked me. “You hated Miss Mystic and the founder's party before that. Then there was founder’s day, though that sucked for everyone.”

“One, that founder party with all the old relics brought back bad memories from my childhood. Two, I hate debutante balls and that’s exactly what Miss Mystic Falls is. Then the founder’s council and vampires don’t get along.”

“But my mom and the mayor -”

“Are allies I know,” I said to her. “But the rest of the council are just Mystic Falls beliefs from 1864 dressed up in modern-day clothing.” Caroline was silent. She knew I was right and I sighed. “Look, my dad was apart of the council and he accepted my brothers to be apart of it too one day while he married me off to another potential member. Then we became vampires and he killed us. When I look at the council, I see my dad’s belief and I hate it. I hate him, I hate what he stood for, what he turned me into...”

“But Katherine turned you.”

“Yeah, but that’s not what I meant,” I said to her. “He broke me, Care. He raised me so that when he did kill me I wasn’t even shocked. And I know it was the deep south, and that happened a lot, but shouldn’t a person on a personal level still be at least surprised that they’re own father could do such a thing to them.” Caroline took my hand in hers.

“You’re not broken,” Caroline said and I looked at her. “Because you have a family and friends who will fight for you.” I looked down and sighed as I leaned back into the booth, pulling my hands from hers. 

“Look, Caroline, there’s a difference between loneliness and being broken,” I told her and then rubbed the back of my neck, before grabbing my bag. “I have to go,” I said and got out of the booth.

“Alex.” I heard Caroline say before I sped out of the Grill. 

####  ~In the Woods~

I walked towards the pillars of our old family mansion. I sat down and lean my back against one of them, then pulled out my journal again, taking a quick glance at the entry before it. I clicked the pen in my hand and starting writing.

_ Dear Diary, _

I placed the pen down and closed my eyes. How am I supposed to write how I feel, when I don’t even know what I’m feeling? I felt the presence of someone and I looked up to see a crow sitting on top of the pillar across from me.

“Hey, Damon,” I said to him. I didn’t even turn to look at him when he sat next to me. He saw my journal with nothing written in it.

“So, this is where you’ve been for the past hour.” He said.

“Well, actually I was at the Grill with Caroline,” I said and he chuckled softly.

“Do you want to tell me what’s been going on with you recently?” Damon asked me and I shook my head.

“I can’t,” I said as I got more frustrated with my feelings. I gripped the sides of my book and Damon placed his hand on my left hand. He knew not to push me, that I would eventually talk about when I was ready.

“I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk,” Damon said to me and I nodded.

“I know. You’ve always been there for me.” I said. We sat there for a while in a nice comforting silence, before Damon broke the silence by looking around.

“Why here?” He asked.

“What?” I asked as I looked at him. He removed his hand and placed it next to him. 

“Why come here? I thought this would bring back memories better left in the past.” He said and I shrugged.

“I always come here when I need a quiet place to think,” I explained. “Despite what happened, it’s still the place where I was born, where I grew up,” Damon looked at me. “And when I come here I like to remember what it was like before mom died.”

“It wasn’t necessarily better then, either,” Damon said.

“I know. But you have to admit that mom’s death took a toll on dad.” I said and Damon chuckled a bit.

“Even now you still refuse to accept the fact that he was a monster.” He stated.

“Please,” I scoffed. “I except the fact that he was a monster. I still have the scars to prove it.” He looked at me. “But I can’t help remember what it was like before he found out I wasn’t his daughter. I remember how he would sit on the back porch and drink his morning coffee while you and I ran around in the backyard." I looked down at my journal and lightly rubbed my thumb on the corner of the paper. "And if he felt that way once that means he wasn’t a complete monster but was rather a broken man,” I explained.

“And what about Klaus?” Damon asked and I looked at him confused. “Klaus is a monster, and if you can say that about dad, then what about him?”

“Klaus isn’t a monster,” I said to him. “Sure he’s done horrible things, like killing Jenna, shutting off Stefan’s emotions, and leaving Rebekah here for us to deal with.” Damon laughed at that last point. “But we’ve done horrible things too." I paused as an uncomfortable silence developed. "And by the way, if you ever say Klaus is a monster, you’re basically calling me one too.” 

“What do you mean?” Damon asked and before I could answer him, his phone buzzed from a text sent by Elena. He read it and looked at me. “Hey, do you still talk to Charles’s bloodline?” He asked me and I shook my head.

“Yeah, why?” I asked him.

“We need a place to met and talk about how to capture Stefan. And the last place he would ever think about is one of your descendants’ home…”

“I’ll go see if I can convince them,” I said and stood up. Damon stood up with me and stopped me as I tried to leave.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause if not we can find somewhere else.” Damon said and I nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I check in on them once a decade anyway.” I explained. “They know who I am.”

####  ~At Charles’s Descendant’s Home~

I walked to the front door. Thank god they never switched houses or I would have to be invited in. I knock and listened as some footsteps came towards the door. It opened and I smiled when I saw Victoria’s face. She smiled and then moved aside to let me in. 

“Alex, what are you doing here?” She asked and I turned around once I was in the living room.

“I came to ask for a favor,” I said and she stayed silent waiting for me to continue. “As usual my family is fighting someone, and we need a place to make a secret plan without my little brother listening in.”

“So you want to make this plan at my house?” She asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah,” I said. “If it’s not ok with you then we’ll find somewhere else.” 

“No, it’s fine.” She said. “I just need to know how many vampires are going to be in my house.”

“The max is four if you count me,” I said to her.

“Ok, I’ll leave once you’re all invited in.” She said. “I want no part in this.”

“Good because I don’t want you in this either.” 


	20. Chapter 20

###  Alex’s P.O.V

Alaric, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and I are all at Victoria’s home. She left as soon as Tyler was invited in which lead to everyone except Damon asking me questions. “Who is she?” Elena asked.

“No one you should worry about,” I told her. 

“But how does she know you or that she can trust a bunch of random vampires in her home?” She asked and I sighed.

“Elena there is a thing called compulsion, now I know you don’t like to think about it, but vampires use it to do some not so nice things,” I said to her, not wanting to explain my family’s past. “So, what’s the plan?” See, we would normally go to the school, but Alaric’s classroom was one of the many that perished in the fire. Since then Damon and Alaric have been remaking all of his weapons. 

“I'll lure Stefan away from the party and to the backyard of the Lockwood mansion. Then when he's distracted…” Elena said.

“I'll shoot him,” Alaric said after her.

“Can't Bonnie give him a headache or something?” Damon asked.

“Yeah, I mean Bonnie is coming to the party tonight, right?” I asked them.  

“Well, if she does show up, I want to keep her out of this. I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her” Elena said. That’s great Elena, but we need an actual plan so your feelings aren’t really that necessary.

“Elena, darling listen to me,” I said to her. “If Bonnie shows up she will be apart of it because the little witch is smart. She’ll know we are up to something and it’s best if we just tell her, because if I know my little brother, and I do, then the second he sees Bonnie he’ll think she’s apart of all of this. So while you put everything into place I will tell Bonnie our plan.” I explained. “Not to mention, if I have learned anything from Lexi, we’re going to need a place to hold Stefan as we tortured some emotions out of him.” I turned to Caroline. “So you got that covered, Care?”

“Yes! I will make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready.” Caroline said.

“We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah? Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow.” Damon pointed out to me and I sighed.

“Why couldn’t Klaus just take her with him?” I groaned. “Ok! Well then, Damon, since you brought it up, it’s your job to keep her away.” 

“What?” He asked me. “Why can’t you do it?” 

“Because if I do it, I’m going to kill her, which is only going to either piss her off or bring Klaus back to town,” I explained. 

“And how exactly do you expect me to “keep her away?!” He asked while making quotation marks with his hands. “She's an Original. Last time I checked, we're out of daggers.” 

“So then preoccupy her with your charm,” Elena said and I laughed.

“Might have better luck finding the dagger.” After I said that I felt my older brothers’ glare on the back of my head.

“Really, what did I do this time?” Damon asked and I crossed my arms.

“Let’s see…” I said but was cut off by Tyler.

“Can we please stay on topic.” He asked and I turned to him. “Now is anyone going to tell me why I’m here?” 

“We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while.” Elena said to him.

“You can't do that to Stefan.” He said.

“Why not?” Caroline asked him.

“Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest,” Elena said and I nodded in agreement with her. 

“Yeah, but it's not in Klaus's,” Tyler said. I’m sorry what?

“Who gives a shit if it’s in Klaus’s best interest?” I asked him. “He’s the fucking bad guy.” 

“Yeah, Tyler. Why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion.” Caroline said. 

“Uh-oh.” I looked at Damon and we made eye contact. I furrowed my brows as Damon looked back at Tyler. I then looked back at him closely. Wait...no. It’s impossible! He can’t be. But now that I think about it, it makes sense with what Caroline told me at the Grill earlier. 

“What?” Alaric asks us noticing our change in character. 

“Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything.” Tyler said to his girlfriend.

“You have to be kidding me.” I groaned. “Also Tyler,” The baby hybrid looked at me. “He killed you. You owe him nothing.”

“He made me stronger-” I cut him off.

“He cursed you.” I snapped at him.

“Okay, can we stop arguing with each other, please,” Caroline asked as Tyler opened his mouth to say something else. 

“What is going on?” Elena asked and Caroline looked at me for an answer. I watched Damon take the vervain dart off the Alaric's desk. Tyler noticed the exchange between Caroline and me and started to back up towards the front door.

“I'm just going to go,” Tyler said. I’m sorry Tyler, but I can’t let you do that. He turns around and starts walking to the door. Damon rushes over behind him and injects him with a vervain dart in his neck. Tyler then collapses and everybody looked at my brother and I pissed. The stupidity of this group never ceases to amaze me. He was a turncoat in the very least without them knowing anything.

“What are you doing?!” Caroline asked and ran over to Tyler, then bent down to check on him. Damon dropped the vervain dart on the floor.

“He's been sired,” Damon answered her bluntly.

“What?” Alaric asked.

“Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him.” I explained.

“Loyal how?” Elena asked.

“He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids.” Damon explained in more detail.

“And now I know why Klaus was so sure his newbie Hybrids would be loyal to him,” I said.

“So how do I fix him?” Caroline asked.

“Get a new boyfriend.” My brother said and Care stood up then turned to me. What did she expect me to do?

“There has to be a way to fix him.” She said not accepting Damon’s answer.

“There isn't,” I said to her. “You said it yourself, Tyler’s been acting weird ever since he turned. It’s better if you just let him go now.” I began to walk up to her as I began to explain the threat of Tyler begin sired. “Because if Klaus tells him to kill us, kidnap Elena, or bite you...he will.”

“No Tyler wouldn’t do that.” She said and I sighed.

“Caroline, the most control he would have over himself is begin able to say no,” I said to her. “But at the end of the day, he’ll still do what Klaus asked because Klaus took away his free will. The last time I saw a sired vampire was with Charlotte Damon’s ex-sired girlfriend. She fell in love with him when she was human, then asked Damon to turned her, which he did and because of her heightened love for Damon, she wanted to do anything to make him happy. Except in Tyler’s case, love is gratitude for not having to shift every full moon.”

“What about you then?” Elena asked and I turned to her. Well, that’s a pointless and stupid question. Damon, with his arms, crossed over his chest, and I looked at each other, then back at her. “I mean she’s a hybrid, so why isn’t she sired to Klaus as well.”

“Because Klaus didn’t turn me, Katherine did,” I answered. 

“Then doesn’t that mean you’re sired to Katherine?” She asked and I turned to her. Why would I be loyal to Katherine, do I look like my brothers to you?

“No,” I answered. “I didn’t trigger or know about, the werewolf curse when I was turned. So when the curse broke, I simply became a naturally born hybrid who has an original obsessed with her.” Everybody was silent has Caroline sighed and looked back at Tyler, worried. I turned to her and sighed as well. “If there was a way to fix him. I would tell you, you know that.” 

“Yeah, I know. But what do we do with him?” Caroline asked. 

“Lock him up until tonight’s over,” I turned to Damon. “Could you tell Carol? She likes you.” I asked and he nodded while we all stared at Tyler sadly. 

####  ~At the Boarding House~

I was looking through my closet for a decent dress to wear. I sighed in frustration when I couldn’t find anything. I heard three knocks on my door and I turned to see Damon leaning against the door frame. 

“Hey,” I said and he walked up to me. 

“Having trouble looking for the perfect dress?” He asked me and I laughed.

“Is it that obvious,” I said and he looked through my wardrobe. He pulled out two dresses, then handed them to me and smiled. 

“I’ll leave you to deal with the shoes,” Damon said and I took the dresses out of his hands. “Stefan left for the party, and we should leave soon unless you want to be fashionably late.”

“For your information, I like to begin fashionable late and I know you didn’t come in here to help me pick out my dress. So what do you want?” I asked and he shrugged while holding up his hands. 

“You caught me,” He said to me. “You don’t think this plan going to work do you.”

“Do you?” I asked him.

“No, which is why I would like to be brought in on plan B,” Damon said and I sighed.

“Plan A will work if Stefan doesn’t bring one of the girls from this morning,” I said to him.

“Which you knew he was.” I nodded. “But why not tell Elena.”

“She would have ruined it. Not to mention it’s vital that she is the distraction in order for my plan to not be messed up.” I told him and he looked at me confused. “Look all you need to know is that when Plan A fails or gets canceled, Stefan will still end up with vervain in his system. Just keep Rebekah and Elena away from me...” I thought for a moment. “And possibly Caroline.”

“So Caroline is aware of this plan,” Damon said as I turned around to lay the dress on my bed.

“No, and she doesn’t need to be. The only one I need to tell this plan to is Alaric.” I paused for a moment while looking at the dress on my bed. “Though I would love to bring Bonnie into it, then again that all depends on if I get to her before Elena does in order to tell her my plan,” I explained. 

“And you’re sure Stefan won’t listen in on either of those conversations.” Damon said and I nodded as I turned around to him.

“Of course I’m sure, he can’t protect both Elena and me at the same time if are in opposite rooms,” I told him and he just looked at me unsure. “Now go, I have to get ready. I’ll be down in a few.” I said to him and he sighed before walking out of my room and closing the door behind him. 

####  ~At the Lockwood Mansion~

I walked into the Lockwood mansion with Damon as I wore [a long black dress](https://www.google.com/search?safe=strict&sa=G&hl=en&q=off+the+shoulder+long+black+dress&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJjGJLFiseiXQaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAAMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEiiIEPIPyRnuD9sayxDcENEbxxnIGcE7yjvKMM0wxTvCO88wzDC5PMY7GjD1VslboqflfveuRUyz35Xzy4p-yENsNW8GdNQfntVMaqeBSAm0gbwE5tMAYd22viMgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBJJ_1njsM&ved=0ahUKEwjn7-2elejdAhUS31MKHRL_AbYQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=657). We looked around and I spotted Stefan and his plaything walking up to us. I believe her name was Mariah...I don’t know to be honest and I don’t care. She was wearing a long sleeve dress that covered her wrist and a scarf around her neck. 

“Hey guys, funny running into you here,” Stefan said and looked between Mariah and I. “But then again, I’m only here because of Elena and you.” I looked at his friend. “Oh and this is Mariah, Mariah these are my siblings.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” She said before I walked off to leave Damon alone with Stefan. I walked up to the bar and leaned my elbow on its counter. “Bourbon. Please.” I said to the bartender as I looked around. I spotted Bonnie talking with Elena and Caroline. I then spotted Rebekah walking up to me, with a glass of champagne in her hand, as the bartender handed me my glass. Here we go.

“Hello, Alex,” Rebekah said.

“Rebekah,” I answered. “What are you doing here?”

“The entire towns here, not to mention I’m just making a very generous donation for my brother.” She said and I hummed fakely.

“And why would Klaus care about the school? I mean he did burn it down, right?” I asked her and she shrugged in response. Stefan then walked over to us and I noticed that his little friend was gone. “Where’s your friend?” I asked him.

“Flirting with some stranger,” Stefan said before asking for a glass of whiskey from the bar.

“Excuse me,” Elena said to us as she tried to get to the bar. “Champagne please?” She asked the bartender and Stefan turned to her with a tight-lipped smile. 

“Elena, hi. What are you doing?” Stefan asked her as she took the champagne glass in her hand. 

“I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?” She asked him. I laughed and took a sip of my drink, while she drinks her whole glass in one go.

“All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight.” Stefan pointed out and I looked over at him.  

“Uh-oh, it’s the fun police. Better get out while you can, Elena.” I mocking warned her and she looked at me.

“Uh-huh. Don’t worry Alex.” Elena looked back at Stefan. “You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?” She asked and I chuckled lowly at her comment as she walks away from us. Rebekah, who’s chuckling at Elena’s comment, and I then look at Stefan

“You see Stefan, this is what happens when you try to be Damon,” I said and he just looked at me.

“Shut up.” Stefan snapped and walked away. Rebekah looked at me then laughs to herself at what just happened. 

~

I watched as Elena somewhat distracted Stefan during the party. Damon was flirting with Rebekah and everything was falling into place. I grabbed two glasses of champagne and slipped some vervain into one of the glasses. I then walked over to Bonnie and Caroline who were talking to Stefan’s “date” without knowing it. I smiled at Mariah and handed her the glass with vervain in it. 

“Thank you,” she said and looked at me. “Your Stefan’s sister, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about earlier. It wasn’t anything personal but little brothers can be a pain in the ass.” I explained with a small laugh at the end. She chuckled too before taking a sip of her champagne. I turned to Caroline and Bonnie with a smirk. “And how are you two enjoying the party?”

“It’s like every other founder's party,” Caroline said and Mariah then excused herself before walking away. Caroline watched as she left our eyesight and then turned back to me. “Why are you happy? You hate these things.”

“You’re right. I do hate these things, Care.” I said to her. “Have you seen Alaric?” They shook their head in response.

“Why do you want to know where Alaric is?” Bonnie asked and I looked at her.

“Doesn’t matter,” I said and spotted Alaric talking to the mayor in the next room. “Actually there he is.” They turned to see Alaric. “I’ll talk to you guys later,” I said to them before making my way over to him. Carol turned to me and greeted me with a smile once she saw me walking over to them. 

“Alex,” We hugged. “How are you?” Carol asked.

“I’m good, and you?” I asked her.

“Great, this fundraiser is turning out better than expected.”

“Well, the kids do need to go the school,” Alaric said and I smiled. 

“Actually Alaric, I need to speak with you about something,” I said to him. “Will you excuse us?” I asked Carol and she nodded. I then directed Alaric into an office nearby and shut the door behind us. I turned around and stated bluntly, “Don’t stop Stefan from feeding on that girl he brought with him”

“What?” Alaric asked. 

“I made a different plan. No one else knows about it, but it’s important that you shoot Stefan after he feeds on that girl.” I said to him.

“And why shouldn’t I stop him? That girl is innocent.” Alaric said.

“I know she is, but he has been feeding off of her since this morning,” I told him. “Look, let’s just say I took a page out of brooding Stefan’s playbook. It will work,” I walked up to him. “Trust me.” Alaric stared at me for a moment in hesitation. 

“Ok.” He said.

~

I watched as Stefan let Mariah hang off of him. I did get a chance to talk to her, and she seemed like a very nice person which only made me feel worse about what was going to go down. Stefan then excused them and walked out of the house and to the office. Alaric was waiting in the corner ready to bring Stefan down. 

I walked over to the door of the office and leaned against the wall, then waited for any indication that he has fed off of her. I turned my head and saw Elena walk up to me. Oh, you have to be kidding me. When she was a foot away she opened up her mouth and I immediately put my hand over hers and sped her into a different hallway. I removed my hand and she looked at me confused.

“What’s going on?” She asked. 

“Nothing you need to worry about. Your part in the plan is done.” I said to her and was about to go back when she stopped me.

“Alex-” I turned back to her and stood over her. 

“Don’t interfere with this Elena. Leave it be and go back to Caroline and Bonnie.” I ordered her and sped back to the office. I heard Stefan groan and I opened up the door to see Mariah on the floor with her neck bitten and blood flowing out. She still heartbeat meaning passed from the pain. Stefan, who knew I was behind Mariah taking the vervain, was about to charge at me when Alaric came out of his corner behind him and shot him three times in the back. 

“I took a page out your book, brother,” I told him as he fell to the ground unconscious. Elena, Caroline, Damon, and Bonnie ran into the room and looked at the scene in front of them. “Care, take Stefan to the cellar before he wakes up. Damon, you go with her so Stefan is tied up correctly.” I said to them. Damon then grabbed Stefan and sped there with Caroline. 

“What happened, Alex?” Elena asked and I looked at her. 

“Why does it matter?” I asked her and she looked at me confused. “Stefan got the vervain in his system and is going to be locked up. You will soon have my brooding little brother back in your arms along with my older one. Though you walking up to me in the hallway almost ruined everything.” 

“I didn’t know what was going on.” She reasoned and I nodded.

“Yes I know, and if you did you would have definitely messed it up.” I began to walk up to her. “But what I don’t understand is why do you still want to be with him?” She was about to open up her mouth but I stopped her. “Yes, yes, yes, I know you’re in love,” I stated quickly. “But shouldn’t have your survival instincts kicked in by now? Because if I were you, I would have run away at the first sighting of the Ripper. Not to mention, he and this world you now live in will be the death of you.” 

“You have no right to say this to me,” Elena said, trying to stand her ground, and I walked up to her. Though when I did, she would take a step back, then another, and another, until her back was to the wall beside the doorway. My face was an inch away from hers and she swallowed nervously, never have seen me this angry before. 

“I have every right!” I growled at her but made sure not to attack her because I didn’t want Bonnie to giving me a witchy headache. “I’m his older sister.” I could hear Elena’s heart starting to sped up. “So don’t you ever think you have me wrapped around your little finger like you do my brothers. I've played this game before and trust me you're not nearly as talented as Katherine. Neither of you had their best interests at heart, and I'm not letting you ruin them as she did, and you don't even have a supernatural advantage, so don't even think about getting any arrogant notions. You take one step out of line, and I will shut you down.” No special eyes were necessary here, I could tell by the water in her eyes, that I would always be the dominant here and she would never be able to stand against me. We stayed like that for a while, in the threatening silence, because I needed this truth to be associated with fear. 

“That’s enough, Alex,” Bonnie said and I looked at her. I knew this was her way of warning me to move before she interfered...and so I did. In truth I wonder how a fight between us would go, as a vampire, she had a magical advantage over me, but not as a werewolf, she could only fight one side at a time, could she? I stepped away and watched as Elena let out that breathe she been holding in. I then simply looked at Alaric and Bonnie before heading towards the door. I stopped once I was standing beside her again, underneath the threshold.

“I could compel you, you know,” I told her. “Rip that little necklace from your neck and compel you to walk away from this world. To forget that you ever met my brothers.” She looked afraid that I might actually act on what I was saying. “Just remember that even though they will never admit it, it is truly the only way to keep you safe.” I leaned a bit closer which cause her to be paralyzed with fear. “And do you know what the saddest thing is when it comes to that?” I leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “The fact that you know it’s true.” With that said I backed away and sped out of the Lockwood mansion.  

~

I was in my car because Damon and I took separate ones when I received a phone call. I looked down to see Klaus was calling me. I stared at it for a while before answering. “Hello?” I asked over the phone and looked around to see that no one from the party was coming over. 

“ _ Hello, love. _ ” I heard him say. 

“I thought I told you not to call me,” I said to him.

“ _ And yet you answered it, _ ” Klaus said and I could hear his smirk in his voice. “ _ Makes me think you wanted me to call you. _ ” 

“Well, I didn’t,” I answered. “But you called me for a reason, so what is it?” I opened up my car door and got inside. 

“ _ I’m just checking in, is that a crime? _ ” He asked me

“No, but burning down a school is,” I stated. 

“ _ Which is why I told Rebekah to give the town a very  _ **_generous_ ** _ donation in order to help them rebuild, _ ” Klaus explained. 

“Is that all you called for? To show that you have a lot of money and to check in on me?” I asked.

“ _ Actually I only called to check in on you since Stefan hasn’t called me back. _ ” He stated. “ _ Where is he anyway? _ ” 

“Feeding of someone,” I told him.

“ _ Well, if he doesn’t call me back tomorrow, I guess I’ll have to call you again, _ ” Klaus said and I was about to protest when he cut me off. “ _ Goodnight, Alexandria. _ ” He then hung up the phone and I groaned in frustration as I pulled it away from my ear. Then I threw it into the seat next to me before driving home. 

####  ~At the Boarding House~

I was laying on the couch in the living room drinking some bourbon in front of the fire. I was reading from where I left off in  _ The Barbarian and the Geisha _ . I knew me threatening Elena would piss off my older brother, and also my little brother if he actually felt something, so I wanted to spend these few moments of peace before it was ruined. With that said I heard the front door slam shut and heavy footsteps come towards me. I looked up from my book for a moment and saw a very furious Damon. 

“Yes?” I asked him when he just stared at me.

“You attacked Elena,” Damon said and I hummed in disagreement.

“I didn’t attack her, dear brother,” I stood up and placed the book on the table in front of me before looking at him again. “I merely told her the truth, in fact, Bonnie was there the entire time. I couldn't even have attacked her if I had wanted to.” I explained and Damon sped over then pinned me to the wall.

“You had no right,” Damon growled and I pushed him so hard off of me that he was flung to the other side of the room. He sped back up to a standing position as I let my anger get the best of me. 

“I HAD EVERY RIGHT!” I screamed at him. “ _ She’s _ the one who didn’t have the right to ever think she held a higher place in his heart, that she could protect him more than  _ me _ ! He is my little brother, while she’s just the girl that got us into this mess in the first place. ” Damon still looked pissed and I rubbed my hands over my face before looking at him again. Maybe I should approach this more calmly, then he’ll understand where I’m coming from. “I didn’t attack her. I didn’t even touch her.” I said softly. “I know what she means to you and Stefan, despite how much she annoys me on a day to day basis. But she thinks she the center of everything when it comes to this family, and honestly I couldn’t give two shits about her and pathetic human life. We’re family and my opinion has equal value to yours, as it should always be.” I said as the thought of her made me angrier.

“If you think she so pathetic then why do you help us protect her?” Damon said in a slightly raised voice. 

“Because she means something to  **_you_ ** !” I said again. “This is all about you and Stefan because when you two met her, she opened up a part of both of you that I believed to be long gone and that is the only reason I protected her. Because despite how much I hate it, she is your heart and I promised myself that I would never let anyone break your heart.” I paused for a moment. “And let's not get started about all my lovers you carelessly killed over the years, Damon. I don't care if you were off your rocker these past decades, but I have long since stopped putting up with you and your high standards.”

“That was different,” Damon said and I looked at him confused.

“Really?” I asked him in an annoyed tone. 

“Yes, because they didn’t deserve you,” Damon argued and I little out a single laugh.

“Didn’t deserve me? Is that seriously your argument?” I asked him. “You want to talk about not deserving, look at your relationship with Elena. She doesn’t care about you. She’ll use you, Damon, just like Katherine did.” I watched as Damon’s face turned to stone. “I mean what do you think is going to happen when Stefan gets his emotions back on? Do you think that she’ll just run into your arms? That the relationship you and she had while Stefan was gone, will grow into something more?” I asked him and his expression didn’t change. “You know what? Why do I even bother?” I said sadly. “You’ll always defend her over me. You’ll always choose her over your baby sister. Your blood.” 

With that, I sped upstairs to my room and locked my door. I then stood in the middle of my room and looked around with an empty gaze. Why does he always take her side? I mean I know  he's in love with her and maybe he can take his chance with her with Stefan being the way he is, but shouldn’t he still trust my word over hers. As this kind of thought floated through my head I walked over to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. As I stared into my eyes and became angry as I thought of the nonsense that came from Elena and Damon taking her side. 

My fingers wrapped around the edges of the dresser as my hand formed into fists. I stared at myself for a long time, hours seemed to pass in the form of minutes. Time loses all meaning when you're immortal, and because of that, I still wore the same face as when I died, when I lost my husband, my children and the last vestige connection to my Salvatore life. I wondered if I could really call myself one after all. I was a bastard born to a different man, then Damon and Stefan… Maybe that's why they never really valued my opinion because we never were true siblings. I shared Stefan’s hair and Damon’s eyes but my face was of our mother and theirs of Giuseppe. Even if the man was awful, he was their father, but he never was mine. Maybe just maybe its because it was them over me and never us. Maybe that’s why we’re so fractured now.


End file.
